Father of the moon
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: Sesshomaru has become the father of a newborn pup, but when the pup is in need of a mother to survive there is only one raven haired woman he would trust with the task. COMPLETED 10/20/2016
1. Birth of a Father

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter one -Birth of a father

The sky poured down through the dark gray clouds. The sound of the rain pounded against the dark windows of the massive western castle. The halls were empty; the air thick with grief. Two large wooden doors at the end of the candle lit hallway opened slowly as a servant quickly made her exit. The west was mourning the loss of a member.

Behind the dark doors was the room of the Lord of the west. Said Lord sat in one of the four chairs in the dark room. His golden eyes looking down at the new born pup in his arms. His clawed hand reached out to caress the small cheek of his sister's pup. Sesshomaru looked away as the thunder rolled. What was he to do? In an instant he became an uncle, then just a few moments later, he became a

father.

~ _His sister had fled to his fortress a week prior. After the unexpected death of her mate she fled her home of 400 years, to the protecting arms of her brother. She was in such a traumatic state when he saw her, nothing compared to the bright eyed, bubbly demoness he remembered. The moment she saw him, she fell into his arms, her cries making his beast angry as he held her closely. She mourned for her mate greatly, her beast screaming with grief as she clung to her brothers white sleeves. He comforted her to the best of his ability, but he knew she had to mourn._

 _Inu-youkai like himself mate for life. When a mate dies their heart mourns for life. They will never take another; they will forever be incomplete. The mourning has even brought some great demons to their death. Sesshomaru knew even though his father had taken another mate after his mother, that she mourned him greatly, she still did. His young sister was so engulfed in her grief that when she went into labor with her pup, Sesshomaru knew she would not survive. He sat in his large office as he listened to her cries of pain and grief. She continuously called out for her mate_. ~

The demon lord rose from the chair, his arms tightening around the pup. ~ _His sister had only lived long enough to call for him. As he knelt beside her she took his hand weakly, her eyes red as her beast clung to life for her. Her words ringing in his ears. "M...My brother," she began, her eyes moving to the servant as the small pup was brought to him. He glanced down as the very tiny pup was placed in his large arms. Sesshomaru then looked up to his sister as she spoke, the tears falling from her eyes as she_

 _placed his hand on the chest of her small daughter._

" _Sessh...Protect her...Lo-love her..." she cried harder as her shaking fingers touched the small raven locks of the pup, "as I will not be here to." Sesshomaru looked to her. "You will live," he lied._

" _Pl..please," she sobbed. "Promise..." she gasped as her heart began to slow down, "...me."_

" _Bond...with her...T-take her...as your own..." she begged. Sesshomaru nodded as he lifted his hand to the shivering face of his sister. "This Sesshomaru will take her as my own pup, she will grow into a powerful demoness. You will see my sister." he spoke as he watched the red begin to fade from her eyes._

 _Her eyes flowed to her daughter who was held safely in his arms. "...Nozomi...My hope..." Sesshomaru watched as his sister's eyes faded and her heart slowed as her hand fell from the pup in his arms. The world seemed to slow as he watched her eyes close. His mother fell to her knees as she cried out to her lost pup. The servants held the Western Lady as her beast screamed. He ran his hand against the fading warmth of his sister's cheek. "_ _ **I promise.**_ _"_ ~

Now the demon lord had a serious problem... Once his sister had been put to rest, he had bonded with the small pup. He had scent marked her as his daughter; she was now a princess. But... "Sesshomaru...She needs a mother. We do not have long my son." The demon lord's eyes fell to his still weeping mother. She wiped her eyes as she spoke.

"What will we do? She will die if we do-" "Do not repeat things that this Sesshomaru already knows mother," he hissed. If the pup was not bonded with a female within 24 hours of its birth it would die.

"My son, no demoness will take care of another pup. Yet only a demoness will be strong enough to bond with the pup!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he turned to his mother. He knew of a woman. His

beast roared in pleasure as images of said woman flashed in his mind.

"Have Ah-Un prepared, I shall leave immediately," he said, wrapping the pup in his pelt as he turned.

Kiran's eyes widened. "You know of a demoness who will bond with her – with you, my son?!" she cried in hope. Sesshomaru looked to his mother as he replied. "Not a demoness mother, a miko."

PLEASE REVIEW!

Nozomi- My heart, my wish


	2. Birth of a mother

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter two: Birth of a new mother

Kagome lifted the basket from the mud below her. Some of their laundry had been left out in the storm last night and she was now slowly ringing it out as the water drip down her arms. She looked up to the young girl running through the water puddles, splashing her feet in the mud. Rin had been stuck inside for two days, and she had no problem with letting the little girl run around and have some fun.

She continued to watch Rin jump up and down in the puddles. Her eyes widened as Rin slid into a large puddle of mud, the young girl looking up with fear written over her face that she would get in trouble. Kagome busted out laughing practically falling on the floor. Her laughter fading as she noticed a villager running up to her.

"Lady Kagome!" He shouted. "The Demon Lord has been seen on the horizon," he cried, panting hard.

Kagome turned as a very excited squeal left the little girl who was once again jumping up and down in the mud. "He's coming! He's coming!" Rin screamed. She was so excited as she turned running towards the hut to clean off. Kagome smiled turning to the man. "Thank you very much," she said as she turned making her way to help Rin.

Once Rin was clean and her hair had been brushed and braided, she stood by the door waiting. She was anxious, tapping her feet as she went from the window to the door. It had been over four months since Sesshomaru had been seen. She was very excited to see her father like figure. Kagome smiled as she sat down placing a patch on the young girls kimono. Rin was just a little too rough with the expensive kimonos that Sesshomaru would bring to her. Soon, when summer was here, she knew the shorter kimonos would fair far better than the longer ones.

Kagome smiled as she looked up as his aura touched her own. "He is here, Rin," she spoke placing the kimono on top of a pile of pillows before standing gracefully. Rin started jumping up and down as she saw him coming. She burst through the door to greet him. "My Lord! My lord! You're here!" she screamed. Kagome smiled as she smoothed out her kimono and ran her hand through her hair before she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw something she was not expecting.

Sesshomaru sat on top of a familiar two-headed dragon. Many villagers were staring and pointing at the large dragon and the Demon Lord on top. Sesshomaru had never brought the dragon into the village before, so this was a first. Kagome's blue eyes found his face as he watched her, almostcompletely oblivious to the small child behind him jumping up and down. Something was wrong.

Kagome smiled as she motioned for them to enter the small hut. She watched as Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his pelt as he passed her. Her eyes followed the two-headed dragon as she watched him take to the sky, disappearing behind the winter clouds.

Kagome smiled as she listened to Rin tell Demon Lord before her about the many things she was learning. "Kagome has been teaching me how to read and write," she smiled showing him the many books that she had already learned to read. He nodded to her. His golden eyes locked onto the raven haired woman before him. Kagome kneeled down placing a kettle on top of the fire as she looked to the Demon Lord. There was a long moment of silence before Sesshomaru turned to Rin briefly. "Rin, why don't you go and paint for a moment while I speak to the Miko." Rin's eyes widened as she looked to Sesshomaru then back to Kagome. She smiled, standing. "I will go finish my painting that I started earlier," she chirped.

Kagome spoke gently as she placed three cups on a tray beside her. "I will come and get you when the tea is ready." The young girl smiled as she ran into another room. Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to sit before her, though she did not expect him to. She was slightly shocked as he did, sitting in his knees, his hand never leaving the large pelt that was across his chest. "This Sesshomaru has a favor to ask of you Miko. It will probably be one of the biggest favors you will ever be asked," he murmured softer than he ever had.

Her eyes widened as she looked up. "What's wrong?' she asked with great concern. Sesshomaru took a deep breath before he spoke. "This Sesshomaru is in need of your assistance, should you accept I shall give you a life you could only dream of. You would never want or need for anything; you will only be given the best." Kagome didn't understand. What was so important that he would promise her the world in an instant should she agree to help him?

"What's going on?" she asked taking the pot of water off the stove before she began to pour the water into the cups and placed the tray before him. Kagome looked up at him, waiting for his response. Her eyes widened as her name left his lips. "Kagome," he began, slowly pulling the pelt away from his chest revealing a very small infant nuzzled against him. Her eyes widened as a small gasp left her lips, her hand raising to her mouth as she stared at the very tiny baby wrapped in his large pelt. The small infant couldn't have been more than a few hours old.

Kagome practically dropped her teacup as she looked up. Sesshomaru's eyes locked on her as he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru is in need of a mother for his pup." She looked back down to the baby in his arms, then back up to him. "I don't understand" she replied. "She needs someone to take care of her," he answered. Kagome shook her head. "You have many servants that, I am sure, are more qualified," she stuttered. She was not completely sure what he expected her to say; it was such a huge thing to take on.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he replied. "No Miko, there is only you." Kagome looked down as the small baby began to cry. Sesshomaru's clawed hand caressed her small cheek causing her whimpers to fade. "Where is her mother?" Kagome asked instantly regretting her question as she ooked up to Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes, his expression was cold. "This Sesshomaru's sister's mate was assassinated. After his death she fled to this Sesshomaru's home to seek shelter. She believed someone on the court was responsible for the assassination.

She was so filled with grief that when she went into labor she did not survive. Before passing on, she asked this Sesshomaru to take care of her daughter as my own. It is a promise that this Sesshomaru will not break," he paused looking down at the pup in his arms. "I have bound myself to the pup, she will be

considered mine for eternity, but she needs a mother desperately."

Kagome watched as his eyes locked onto her own. "If another female does not bond with her within 24 hours of her birth, she will die." kagome looked at him for a moment. "Why me?" she asked. Sesshomaru tightened his hand around the small infant. "The Inu bonding process is extremely hard. Only someone of great power can do it,' he stopped, looking down to his small daughter. "You are the most powerful female I know; no demoness could compare to your raw power. You just have to learn to use it and I will help you," he added looking up.

"Sesshomaru, I am sure you could find a demoness who would help you; who knows how to take care of a demon baby." Sesshomaru shook his head yet again. "No demoness would take care of another

female's pup, they would kill it instantly. Even this Sesshomaru's mother cannot bond with her. She loves her greatly, but her beast will not allow it."

Kagome nodded, looking up again. "If I bond myself to her as a mother and you are bonded as her father, what will that make us?" she asked, concern in her eyes as she watched him. "For the bonding to become permanent, This Sesshomaru will have to take you as his mate." Kagome nodded hearing exactly what she knew he would say. "I don't know the first thing about raising a baby." she said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You have done an amazing job bringing up the small kit, which is one of the reasons this Sesshomaru has come to you in the first place. You took him along with you when no one else would. He has been raised well and as this Sesshomaru has heard, he is returned to the east to take back his leash."

Kagome smiled as she sipped her tea. It was true. It had been 8 years since Naraku had been defeated and the jewel wished away. Shippo had gone through his first transition from kit to young adult; now standing taller than Inuyasha. He then journeyed to the east to take over. It had been a year since she had seen her son. They would send letters back and forth, but she had not seen him in a long time.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. This was the biggest decision of her life; she would become a mother and a wife in the same day. Could she do it? Kagome looked up as a small cry filled the air. Sesshomaru tried to comfort the tiny pup, but was having no luck. Kagome watched him purr to the infant. "Can I hold her?" she asked gently watching as he looked up. "Hn," he nodded.

Kagome smiled as she waited for him to place the infant in her arms. "You will need to come closer miko; she must stay wrapped in the pelt. She needs this Sesshomaru's aura to survive." Kagome nodded then stood. Sesshomaru sat back as he made ro sit in between the demon Lord's legs. Sesshomaru moved slowly, placing the infant into her arms. The pelt wrapped around her instantly as he pulled her

closer. Kagome blushed deeply as she was moved to sit against his chest. She took a deep breath as she looked down to the crying baby in her arms. Smiling, she ran her finger against the tiny ear under the baby's raven hair, then began to hum.

Sesshomaru watched as the cries of his daughter faded and her eyes opened for the first time, golden orbs staring into the miko's blue ones. The demon Lord smirked to himself knowing that he had made the right decision, as he watched the interaction between the female in his arms and the small pup in hers.

"She is so beautiful," Kagome breathed as the baby nuzzled her chest, slowly falling asleep. Sesshomaru nodded. "She looks just like her mother." Kagome felt sorry for him as she placed her hand on top of his clawed one. She looked up into his eyes. "I will," she began. "I will be her mother."

Sesshomaru nodded. "And the rest?" he asked, waiting for her response. "I will," she replied, looking down to the small baby in her arms.

Kagome gasped as she felt Sesshomaru's large hand lift her from between his legs to sit in his lap, facing him. Her blush deepening as a clawed hand lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"You are doing this Sesshomaru the greatest favor Miko. I will never forget this." he said gently, moving his hand to cup her cheek intimately. Kagome smiled for a moment before she noticed the quickly darkening eyes of the demon Lord before her.

"This Sesshomaru is going to scent mark you now. This will allow the other demons to know that you are this Sesshomaru's intended mate," he spoke with a slightly darker voice than before. She nodded as his other clawed hand cupped her face gently and he leaned down pressing their lips together.

The kiss was gentle and slow at first, but quickly intensified as the demon Lord drew her closer. Her taste filled him; her lips tingled against his own as her powers reached out to him. She tasted like sweet strawberries. Her scent reminded him of a lightning storm. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away as he placed his forehead against hers. He watched as she slowly opened her blue eyes as she looked up into his own as crimson slowly faded back to gold.

"How long does she have?" she asked looking down to the baby in her arms. Sesshomaru followed her gaze as he placed a clawed hand gently on top of the small infant's head. "Nine hours." he replied.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Let me get my things packed, and then we can go," she said gently, handing him her new daughter. Sesshomaru pulled his pelt so it unraveled from around her as he watched her leave his lap. His eyes never left her face as he watched her quickly bustle around the small hut.

She briefly stopped turning into the small room where Rin hummed to herself as she painted. The little girl's eyes brightened as she squealed in excitement at the news that they were returning to the west.

Kagome returned after a few moments, her worn out yellow bag beside her as she looked around the hut. Her mind buzzed with the realization that she was about to become a mother and a wife almost instantly. How would she take care of such a small infant that greatly needed a mother? There was so much she needed to know and so many questions she wanted to ask.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment as she stood in silence. "I will answer all of your questions miko, don't hesitate to ask," he said, reading her emotions. Kagome nodded as she watched him stand, the pelt wrapping around his body as he walked to the door, a high pitch whistle leaving his lips.

Rin smiled running through the main room with her overly stuffed bag on her back. "Ah-Un is coming!"

She smiled watching the dragon land. Sesshomaru turned as he watched Kagome leant over a counter. She was writing a quick note. She seemed to read it over a few times before he called her name. She placed the paper on the small counter as she turned to run to him. Briefly, she stopped to pour the bucket of water over the simmering ashes in the fireplace.

She stopped at the door one more time before following the Demon Lord and the human girl out of the hut. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru lifted Rin on to the dragon's back as he turned to her. His eyes softened as he reached out his clawed hand. "Come miko." he beckoned. She took a deep breath as she stepped forward. What a great adventure laid before her.

Please review!


	3. a bond

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter three : a bond

Kagome held on to Sesshomaru for dear life. The large dragon shooting into the sky, and before you knew it they were above the clouds. She tightened her grip on the small baby in her arms. Upon being 'ahem' princess lifted onto the dragons back, she was handed her daughter then quickly found the white pelt wrapped around her tiny waist as she was pulled snugly against the black chest plate of Sesshomaru's armor. And as if her blushing was bad then, she realized that the pelt was apart of him both mentally and physically.

she had received a slight purr when she gently ran her fingers against the side covering the infant. Rin sat in front of kagome, the dragons reigns in her small hands as she pretended to steer ah and un. Kagome's blue eyes moved to the two arms that were snuggled around her waist as he held a side of the reigns in each clawed hand. She dried to focus on the winter clouds and the scenery before her. The dragon continued to fly higher and higher, kilala would never go this high. Needless to say kagome was freaking out.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to breathe and calm her beating heart. Her blue eyes opening as a clawed hand gripped her around her waist, she suddenly found Sesshomaru's face against her own as he ran his nose against her neck. "This Sesshomaru, will not let you fall." He whispered as the pelt tightened around her waist. She nodded as she tried to calm her nerves, knowing he could smell her nervousness.

She leaned back into him allow the demon to hold her close as he sat back up. Kagome relaxed as she began to just let her mind drift. She hoped that Inuyasha would find her note. The hanyou had been gone for a month. He seemed to take over the demon killings for any village within 100 miles. She honestly didn't know when to expect him back.

She smiled to herself as she thought of her friend. Once the jewel was complete, they had intended to settle down with each other. But the closer they got the more it became aware that it wouldn't work.

They were fighting so much more over the stupidest things. They were both hot headed. It always ended up with a fight. One day they both came to the conclusion that it would not work. That their friendship could withstand anything but the attraction and romance...was not really there. The tiny fluttering she would get when he would lift her into his arms...gone. The blushing when he would teas her...gone. The aching in her heart when he would find piece after their fights at Kikyo's grave...gone.

There was no way she could change the way she felt...

Kagome took a deep breath. Would he hate her...would he try to take her back. Her thoughts so flooded with what ifs. She hoped he found the letter... That he would understand.

-oOo-

A clawed hand lifted the small paper from its place on the counter. Golden eyes flowed over the very apparent hand writing of the miko. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he read it again.

~Inuyasha.

I hope your trip was well. As you already have seen, Rin, myself, and out belongings are gone. Sesshomaru Is in need of my immediate help in the west... A babies life is depending on me. When you have returned please come and find me...so i can explain. I am safe, and I am going of my own free will. Please keep an open mind when you come. There are things accruing that even I am not even quite sure of yet. Be safe.

-kagome. ~

The hanyou's ear twitched again as small arms wrapped around his arm. He turned to face the red haired woman before him. "Is she gone?" She asked. Inuyasha looked over the paper again. "She has gone with...my brother. " the hanyou stated as he looked around the hut. He took a deep breath as he took in her scent. It was here but fading. It must have been a few days since she was left.

Inuyasha turned again. "I need to make sure she is okay...find out whats going on."He spoke. "We are going to the west?" The female ask. Inuyasha nodded as he placed his hand on the waist of the woman before him. His lips brushing her own as he kissed her gently. She melted into his touch as he spoke. "I need to find out what's going on first."

He pulled from her taking her hand as they walked out of the hut. The journey would take a few days by foot, even though he would run. Inuyasha knelt to one knee as he waited for the small woman to climb onto his back His mind wondering what trouble kagome had gotten herself into now... knowing her...it was always something.

-oOo-

Kagome's eyes widened as the massive western castle came into view. The tall structure standing in its glory as the morning sun poured down onto its five levels. Even from above the castle she had to turn her head to take in the whole thing. She jumped as she felt Sesshomaru lean closer. "Welcome home miko." He spoke proudly. He had accomplish what he had set out to do.

Kagome smiled as he pulled from her pulling the dragons reins to the right as he began to descend. Her small body pressing back into his black chest plate as the dragon touched down. Its clawed feet digging into the melting snow as it came to a stop. kagome took a deep breath as she watched the giggling young rin jump from the two headed dragons back, making her way to the large gates. Many guards smirking at the young girl, then quickly straightening up as Sesshomaru was present.

Kagome looked down to the sleeping infant nestled between her chest and the large pelt. she looked up as Sesshomaru's large clawed hands swiftly lifted her in to his arms, before he climbed down from au and un. Sesshomaru looked down to the small woman in his arms. Blush flowing against her already rosy cheeks as he placed her on her feet. Kagome smiled as he began to walk. Her small hand gracing one of the head of the dragon. Sesshomaru watched as the beast purred against her touch. She smiled.

She had always wanted to pet the dragon as she had seen rin do many times before. Kagome turned following Sesshomaru as she felt the pelt tighten around her. Pulling her closer to his person as they joined rin and slowly walked Into the court yard of the western palace.

Kagome smiled as she took in her new home, the castle was bustling, servants moving around stopping with bowed heads until they had past. The courtyard was filled with large trees that resembled sakuras but they were a purple flowers. The large castle had stained glass windows of silver and red, there where hundreds of flags above the roof.

Two massive stone doors sat on top a large stair case. Kagome's heart was pounding... Once inside the castle, Sesshomaru had sent rin to be changed and fed. He walked kagome to a decent sized sitting area. There was a large table surrounded by many pillows in various silvers, reds and purples. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru helped her to sit down on one side. Her eyes widening as he pulled the pelt from his shoulder, it wrapped snugly around her on the floor.

She watched him walk for a moment. He looked different with out the fluffy pelt on his shoulder. Sesshomaru sat beside her on his knees, his shadow flowing over her as he looked down.

A servant bowed before she and many others entered the room. In their arms they held teas, meats, cakes, rice, and a few more items. Once the tea was placed and three cups were set down before them, kagome felt an aura similar to Sesshomaru reach to her. Both the demon lord and the miko looked up as kiran gracefully flowed Into the room. Her slightly wide eyes on the human before her as she sat.

"This is the miko?" She asked her son, golden eyes flowing from Kagome's raven locks to the pelt wrapped around her. Sesshomaru nodded as a servant began to pour tea for them. He moved Kagome's cup closer so she could reach it. She smiled lifting the large cup to her lips. Kiran watched her.

The demoness trying to hold her resolve as she took in the raw power flowing from the woman before her. She was human...but her aura suggested other wise..it was so strong...it almost rivaled her sons.

Kiran smiled softly as she spoke. "I will take it that you have accepted my sons offer...yes?" She asked taking a sip from the cup before her. Kagome nodded, her arms institutionally tightening around the babe in her arms. Sesshomaru spoke. "The miko has agreed to all terms."

"The west will forever be in your debt miko." She spoke, anxious. Sesshomaru nodded as he spoke. "Have you acquired the potion mother." He asked. Kiran smirked as she puled the silver vile from her obi. Placing it in her sons clawed hand. Kagome watched as he turned to her. "Kagome.." Her name like satin as it left his lips. "We will need to complete the bonding process now." Kagome nodded. Not quite positive as to what that entailed she waited for him to respond.

"Sesshomaru reached out with a clawed hand as he cupped her face. Her cheeks blushing as he spoke. "I will assist you. " Kagome nodded as she felt his aura reach out and caress her own. It was a gentle touch as he pulled on her powers to flow. Kiran took a gasped breath as the air filled with the miko's sent. Slightly very aware that the miko could easily kill them, she tried to calm her self. Kagome's eyes widened as a smaller aura touched her own. Both demon and miko looked down to the golden eyes of the small baby. "Allow her aura to flow into you miko." Kagome nodded taking a deep breath as the infants power pushed into her. Her holy powers rising to entwine with the small innocence of the babies aura. A tiny purr filled the air as the pup bonded with its new mother.

Kiran covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Her tiny grand daughter would not die today. Kagome's body shivered as their three auras flowed through each others. It was an indescribable sensation. Then suddenly it was gone. Her hazed eyed looked up to Sesshomaru. Her energy had been shared, long story short...she needed a nap. Sesshomaru moved his hand from her cheek to lift the vile from the table. He poured it into the remaining tea that sat in her cup. Kagome watched as the liquid turned a dark plum. Sesshomaru turned. "This potion will assist your body so it can care for the pup."

Kagome raised and eye brow as she spoke. "What do you mean?" Kiran spoke gently "The pup will require nourishment..your milk." Kagome's eyes widened as she shook her head. " how is that suppose to work...I mean you cant just breast feed, you have to have a baby first." She spoke with blushed cheeks. Kiran nodded as she spoke. "under normal circumstances, we would require a wet nurse for her but, do to her early birth she will not nurse from anyone but her bonded mother... the potion well force your body to produce for her...she will need your milk to survive."

Kagome look down to the small infant. 'Early birth' she repeated to her self. "How early was she born? " kagome asked looking up to Sesshomaru. "The pup was born over a moon cycle too early. Do to this she will be kept secluded for a while until she is strong enough." Kagome nodded. No wonder she was so small...she was over a month premature.. "In human terms miko...I would say she was born at the of the 7th month..." kiran spoke.

Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru leaned down gently taking his daughter from Kagome's hands.

Kiran smiled as she took the infant. Her own pelt wrapping around the baby as Sesshomaru took his own back over his broad shoulders. "Now kagome." He began. "This potion will cause your body to produce milk for her." He lifted the cup. "It is known to cause severe chest pain immediately after consumption...you will likely pass out." He spoke.

kagome nodded nervousness filling her as she took the cup. Sesshomaru watch as she looked to his daughter then down to the cup. And with shaking finger tips she brought it to her lips and took its contents in one large sip. The mixture if tea and potion burning her throat as she began to cough. Placing the cup on the table. Sesshomaru waited for what he knew was coming. Her aura flared.

Her eyes widened as she gripped her chest and a cry left her lips.. He reached out with strong hands as her body began to thrash. Sesshomaru held her close as his pelt wrapped around her small figure. He watched as her head fell back against his arm, her thrashing fading as she passed out. After a moment he stood with the small miko pressed against his arms. His mother following him with his daughter tucked away from the world. The demon lord walked to the two wooden doors at the end of the candle lit hallway. A guard quickly opening them as he entered his room.

Without waiting he laid the unconscious female against the large bed. Her small form barely taking any space. Kiran watched as Sesshomaru removed the miko's shoes before pulling the black pelt draped over the bed, over her shoulders. He turned as his mother walked beside him. "You have done well my son..."she began. "You do not think her unworthy of this Sesshomaru?"he asked. Knowing his mothers hatred for humans. Kiran looked to kagome a smirk on her face as she turned to face her son. Golden eyes flowing to each other.

"That my son...is no human." She replied. Handing him the small pup. "Will you mate her soon?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Tonight."he spoke. A slight guilt feeling hitting him as he took in Kagome's scent again. He would take her innocence...not in love but in duty... This woman...he had fought against her, with her on many occasions. She was a warrior with extraordinary potential should she learn to use her powers. She would make him a powerful mate. Sire him strong...pups.

Sesshomaru looked down to the sleeping pup in his arms. Would the miko want pups of her own womb...would she sire him and heir? "My son." Kiran spoke. He turned.

"You will see in time my Sesshomaru, you will learn to love her in a way you have never loved before. Her heart will bring forth a passion from you my son...a bond that not even death can break." Kiran touched the chest plate of her son. "She will learn to love you. Do not hide your feelings from her as you do the world." The demon lord nodded as his mother spoke again.

"When she wakes she will most likely need to nurse the pup. Once she has done so allow her to eat and bathe. I shall send a new kimono from my collection for her to wear. You can have her sized tomorrow for her own." Sesshomaru nodded as his mother exited the lords room.

Sesshomaru gently laid his daughter into the small hand carved crib that sat close to Kagome's side of the bed. The small pup slightly stretching before he re-wrapped her in his pelt. The demon lord walked to the wall opposite the massive bed as he began to remove the sash around his waist, placing his swords Bakusaiga and Tenseiga on the wrack above the stone fire place. Next was the shoulder spikes and black armor piece. Once removing the heavy armor he re-tied the sash around his waist and returned to the bed.

Caressing her flushed cheeks with a gently clawed finger. Soon she would bare his mark.. Soon he would take her small body against his... stealing her innocence and giving her one of the most sought after title in japan...

Lady of the west.

please review!


	4. A mothers touch

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter four: a mothers touch

Sesshomaru sat in the dimly lit room, the sound of the Miko's soft breathing caressed his ears as he watched her from his seat near the fireplace. His mind was buzzing. His large hand pulled the infant on his chest closer as the pelt tightened around her small body.

Within the next few hours he would have a mate, a mother for his pup, and a Lady to rule the West beside him. He hated doing it this way though; she was giving him so much already. Now he would take her innocence, not in the way it should be taken; she would not be intertwined in a lover's arms. She would not call out her lover's name as her body was taken. This was not love, but duty. He would take her as an alpha would take his mate for the first time. He would mark her flesh with his claws and fangs. Sesshomaru did not love her.

 _You will learn to love her, as you watch her take care of your pup._ His mother's words echoed in his mind. _You will see my son, before next winter you shall be in love with that woman._

His eyes locked on the raven haired woman as his mind raced. Soon she would be his mate. Once marked, her life would be extended to match his. She would age mentally but her body would never change.

He wished he could love her. It would be more special for her that way. It was not the inu way to mate without some type of romantic connection. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as he watched her sleep. She was very beautiful… for a human. He suspected th human cultural norms. However, she was very young compared to his age of almost 2000.

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked down to the small infant in his arms. His pup would now have a mother and he would have a mate. He purred softly, caressing the small infant's cheek with a clawed finger.

A thought occurred to him as he began to look to Kagome again. Would his court demand an heir from her? It was custom that a new Lady be pupped within five moon cycles, but he wondered if they would demand the same from her since he now had accepted the female pup as his own. Sesshomaru knew the answer; soon he would pup her. it was an adventure for which he was slightly excited. Sesshomaru continued to hold the baby in his arms as he listen to the miko's heartbeat quicken. As soon as she was awake, they would continue on to the task at hand; the mating.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open for a moment, before she actually looked around the room. She couldn't see very much as her eyes tried to adjust to the now candle-lit room. Her chest felt tight, like she couldn't breathe properly. She slowly sat up, the black pelt flowing from her shoulders as she searched the room. She tried to ignore the painful tingling in her breast. She turned her feet touching the cold stone floor as she unknowingly turned her back to the demon Lord.

Her blue eyes glanced down as she took in her swollen breasts. No wonder she couldn't breathe, her kimono was way too tight. Kagome quickly began to slowly loosen her obi behind her back as the kimono loosened a bit, she sighed in satisfaction as the fabric no longer pressed down on her swollen breasts. She looked around the room again, finally finding what she was looking for. Sesshomaru sat in a corner of the room on a large pillow. His eyes were on her as he held the small infant against his chest. He had removed his armor; it was placed on the wall in front of her.

He laid in just a kimono and hakama, and his feet were bare, as he held the small pup against his chest. She smiled as she re-tied her obi before standing to walk to him. She stopped a few feet away; his golden eyes on her flushed face. Kagome smiled as she watched him gracefully sit up, holding the child in his arms as she slept.

"How do you feel?" he asked, generally concerned as he took in her flushed face. Sesshomaru could smell the milk within her, and he had already noticed her larger than normal breasts.

Kagome's cheeks flushed deeper. "I think I might need to nurse her," she answered shyly. He nodded as he stood. "Come to the bed, you will be more comfortable there," he replied, motioning for her to return to the large bed.

Kagome made her way to her side of the bed. Realizing that this would probably be a lot more easier for her to do without the large kimono around her shoulders, she quickly peeled the large blue kimono from her person. Leaving her in the smaller white under kimono. She quickly crawled into the bed before pulling up the covers.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to move towards the middle. She did so as her eyes fell to the small baby who had now began to cry. Her small hands in tiny fists as she began to squirm against Sesshomaru's arm. "She can smell your milk," he said, causing her already red cheeks to deepen in olor. "I have no idea how to do this," Kagome murmured shyly. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before he turned and swiftly made his way to the double wooden doors. Kagome watched as he pulled the door open, spoke to someone in the hall, then swiftly returned to the large bed.

A few moments later Kiran walked into the room, a smile on her face as she bowed slowly. Sesshomaru nodded as she rose. The demoness swiftly made her way to Kagome's side of the bed. Kagome blushed as the woman approached her. Kiran smiled as she sat at the end of the bed. "What can I assist you with, my dear," she spoke softly as Sesshomaru made his way to the other side of the bed, sitting beside the small female.

"Kagome has requested your assistance with nursing the pup." Kiran nodded as she looked from her son to his future mate, standing gracefully she approach Kagome.

She spoke gently as she reached out her hand, "First my dear, we must remove the top of your kimono." Kagome's cheeks darkened as she watched the woman slowly undo her obi, pulling it from her as the kimono came loose. The small pup eagerly nuzzled the fabric separating her from Kagome's breast.

"Now, remove your breast and allow her to nurse from it," she continued. Kagome's eyes shot to the demon Lord beside her. Said demon watched her before he nodding for her to continue. Sesshomaru wasn't going anywhere. Kagome took a deep breath as she pulled the kimono top watched Kiran show her how to get the tiny baby to latch onto her breast. Sesshomaru was watching with great interest as the pup began to rub her face against the exposed flesh, her small whimpers instantly stopping as she latched onto her mother's breast. Kagome winced at the sudden pain, then suddenly all she felt was relief. The loud gulping sounds coming from the tiny infant gave everyone in the room relief. Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome began her soft humming. The pups aura reached out to her as the infant found comfort in its new mother. Kagome smiled as she watched the tiny little hands grip her breast, the baby pushed against her as she took her first meal. The room was silent, everyone watching.

After awhile the gulping stopped and the pup pulled away, her whimpering began again as she rubbed her face against Kagome.

"She wants the other breast," Sesshomaru said softly. Kiran smiled as she helped Kagome reposition to the other side. Sesshomaru moved closer to the miko as the pup hungrily resumed her feeding. Kiran pulled from the bed as she smiled happily. "You are a natural my dear," she said. Kagome blushed as she Looked up.

"Thank you for your help," Kagome murmured softly. The demoness smiled as she bowed. "It is an honor to assist you." Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she looked to the small pup in her hands, his

eyes flowing up to the crimson ones of his mother, after a moment his followed suit as their telepathic conversation began. ~ I will call for some dinner for you two, my son,~ she began. Sesshomaru nodded.

~ You will remain here, after she is done eating this Sesshomaru will take her to the hot spring.~ Kiran watched as her son looked to the miko then back to her. ~You will watch the pup.~ Kiran nodded as she spoke again, her eyes on her future daughter. ~You will mate her soon?~ she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded as his eye faded back to their honey gold. ~Within the hour.~

please review!


	5. A mating Tradition

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter five: A mating Tradition

Sesshomaru watched the woman before him as she gently rocked the cradle beside her, the soft sound of her gentle humming and the occasional noise of the cradle touching the stone floor below was the only sound in the room. Once the pup had taken its first meal, Kiran had their dinner brought in. Kagome, on the other hand, had wanted to put Nozomi to sleep before she ate. So now he watched her from the long table in front of the fireplace. Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes soft as she hummed gently to the sleeping pup. Pride filled him as he watched her. Every moment he spent watching her take care of his daughter, the more he knew he had chosen his mate well.

Sesshomaru looked back to the miko once her humming stopped; he watched her lean forward, placing a gentle kiss on the crescent moon on the Nozomi's forehead. She smiled, tucking the blanket around the pup tighter before her blue eyes looked to his own golden ones.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to join him at the filled table, she did. Kagome smiled as she lowered herself onto one of the silk pillows. She could feel his eyes on her as she poured herself a cup of tea. A servant stepped up to scold her as she brought the cup to her mouth.

"How rude! You have not served your Lord yet and you dare to take for yourself!?"

Kagome jumped as the woman yelled down at her, her eyes widened as she looked to Sesshomaru, placing the cup down with shaking fingertips, his golden eyes on her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," she stuttered, reaching out to lift the porcelain teapot, her eyes widening further as he took her hand. His golden eyes softened as he held her small hand in his large clawed one. Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness, it was heavy in the air, not how he wanted her to be. "Do not bother with such meaningless etiquette tonight," he said, loosening his grip on her hand as he watched her place it in her lap.

The red-haired servant shook her head as she stared down at Kagome, the room was silent. Kagome's heart was beating fast. "Somira," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my Lord," the woman answered as she bowed to him. "You may leave; go and prepare the hot springs for my arrival," he ordered, pouring a cup of tea for himself.

The servant bowed lower as she spoke. "Please forgive this servant my Lord, but I am your chaperone until my Lord and the..." she paused, looking over to Kagome with disgust, "female are mated."

Kagome jumped as a growl left the demon before her, her eyes shot to Sesshomaru. He turned to face the servant who was now face down on the ground.

"You would dare refuse an order from this Sesshomaru?" he roared. The servant spoke shakily, "Forgive this lowly servant my Lord. It is a tradition that the couple is chaperoned until the mating."

"You will excuse yourself and prepare the hot springs for my arrival. You will not disobey this Sesshomaru again Somira, unless you need to be reminded who is the Lord and who is the servant, I can prepare a beating for you," he growled in anger.

Somira bowed repeatedly. "This lowly servant understands her place my Lord. This lowly servant will obey every request and command from her mighty Lord," she cried.

"You may excuse yourself," he replied as he filled Kagome's cup; some of the tea had spilled when the servant had scared her.

Somira nodded. "I shall excuse myself," she murmured quickly pulling herself from the floor as she bowed to him again. She turned, stopping as her name was called again. The servant turned with her head lowered.

"Yes my lord," she responded. Watching as her Lord took the human's small hand again, his golden eyes flowing to her wide ones as he spoke. "In the future, it will do you good to speak to this Sesshomaru's mate with her proper title; she is now the highest ranking individual, apart from this

Sesshomaru. You will do well to remember that, and pass it along. If this Sesshomaru hears someone, anyone refer to his mate with any other name besides Lady of the West, they will be beaten and sold to the south, is this Sesshomaru's command clear, Somira?" he hissed.

The servant hit the floor bowing to kagome as she spoke. "Please pardon me my Lady! A thousand apologies!"

Kagome watched as the servant continued to bow, repeating her plea of forgiveness over and over.

"Leave." Sesshomaru spoke, his voice hard as he looked away from the servant. His golden eyes on the raven haired woman before him as he watched her observe the servant quickly flee from the room. Slowly her blue eyes flowed to his own golden ones.

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly. Sesshomaru lifted her hand as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru will not allow any disrespect to come to you. If someone disrespects you Kagome, they are

disrespecting this Sesshomaru. That is something that will not be tolerated." Kagome nodded slowly as she watched him. He had a point, she just wished he wouldn't have been so mean to the woman. Kagome smiled as she decided it was time to change the subject, she gently pulled from the demon lord's grasp as she spoke.

"Well let's eat, I'm starving," she chirped, lifting one of the bowls of rice. Sesshomaru nodded as he handed her a pair of golden chopsticks. The couple filled their plates and ate in silence, neither was quite sure of what to say. Sesshomaru watched as she took a sip of her tea before she opened her mouth to speak.

"So now that I am here, what will my duties be?" she asked, watching him. "I would like to help wherever I can. I am a pretty good cook," she boasted. Kagome's eyes widened as a gentle laugh echoed from the demon lord before her. Sesshomaru smirked as he took a sip from his tea. "As this Sesshomaru's mate your only duties are to care for this Sesshomaru and for the pup. Once Nozomi is

healthy you may take on the duties of running the castle if you wish. At that time, I will set up a meeting for you with the head servants. But for now Kagome, your nly duty is to care for your new pup."

Kagome nodded as she continued to eat the contents in her bowl, the conversation quickly dying down. Once again, neither knew just what to say next. This time, the demon Lord broke the silence.

"What are your interest Miko?" he asked softly, watching her from the other side of the table.

Kagome looked up to him, gently placing her bowl and chopsticks on the wooden table before her. She smiled, thinking for a moment. "Well, I like to read and draw," she began. "Oh and I have been known to be fairly good at archery and kicking butt."

Sesshomaru smirked as he ran his hand through his hair. "This Sesshomaru was more interested in things that you would like to do while in seclusion with the pup."

Kagome blushed as she tapped her lips and thought. "Well like I said I like to read, and I used to draw pretty well," she paused. "I really haven't had time to take up any hobbies."

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her. "Is there anything that you would like to learn to do?" he asked her. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's cheeks flushed red, her nervousness hit him as she looked up.

"Sesshomaru," she began, gripping her hands together under the table, she took a deep breath as she looked back up. "Can we talk about the… ma-mating?" she asked, trying to keep her strong mask in check, but failing miserably. Sesshomaru was taken aback by her boldness with such an intimate question. He was not used to females of any breed being so forward, but the woman before him was like no woman he had ever met.

Sesshomaru sat up from the pillow as he spoke. "What is it you wish to know Miko?"

Kagome looked away briefly as she built up her confidence. She had to ask these questions before they moved to the next event of the night. She had to. "I-I have never… I have a few questions." she looked up to him, her nervousness fading as he smiled slightly, reaching his large hand out to her. Kagome took a deep breath as she moved her shaking hand into his own large one. Sesshomaru nodded for her to continue.

"I know what we are going to do, but should I be prepared for anything different from human consummation?" she quickly mumbled the end of her sentence . Sesshomaru smirked as she blushed. "The mating ceremony is fairly traditional," he began. "First this Sesshomaru will take you to the hot spring, we will bathe each other to remove any other person's scents from each other, then we will

share the traditional wine. At that point, we are expected to consummate. Now as far as your question kagome, Demons such as this Sesshomaru, mark their mates during consummation."

Kagome's eyes widened as she cried out. "Mark!?" Sesshomaru nodded as he explained. "It is a claim, it will connect us mentally and physically. The mark will also radiate this Sesshomaru's aura allowing any male or female to know you are this Sesshomaru's mate. The marking will occur at the height of the mating. You will feel pain, but it will not last." Sesshomaru paused for a moment to allow her to take in the information. There was one more hing they needed to discuss; his inner self, his beast.

After a few moments he continued. "Now, there is something that this Sesshomaru needs to speak with you about, Kagome," he watched as her eyes flowed to his. "Do you remember the time that this Sesshomaru transformed into his true form?" he asked, watching a slight fear filling the woman before him, he continued. "The beast is this Sesshomaru. It is the raw soul, no boundaries. During the mating, you will notice its presence whether it be through this Sesshomaru's aura or the color change of the eyes. This Sesshomaru will not hurt you, so do not be fearful. As we both very aware you are still innocent to a male." He paused. Kagome's eyes widening as she listened to him speak so freely about

her virginity. All she could do was nod.

"This Sesshomaru has never mated with someone as-." he paused searching for the correct words so not to offend her.

"Human?" kagome supplied gently. The demon Lord's eyes locked onto her. "Fragile," he corrected her. Kagome nodded. The awkward silence between them was heavy in the air. Kagome smiled as she looked up to the demon lord. "So you said something about a bath?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded as he stood, gently pulling her up with him as he spoke. "Yes, the hot spring is this way," he paused looking down to the small woman beside him. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru watched as she looked up to him, she was small compared to the demon lord. A small smile filled her face as she nodded.

The couple slowly made their way to the massive doors that lead into the hallway. Once open, Kiran bowed low to the ground to her son and future daughter. "Go and relax my dears. I shall care for the pup," she smiled watching the blushing Miko and her son walk past her. Kiran turned swiftly into the large room as the doors were closed behind her. Tomorrow would be a very eventful day, the West would be announcing a new Lady for the first time in over 6000 years. Kagome stayed close to Sesshomaru as he led her through the winding hallways. She tried to take in all of the paintings and sculptures that filled her new home. Many of lords and ladies she didn't recognize.

"My Lady," Kagome turned as a demoness spoke to her. It was Somira. Sesshomaru nodded for the stone doors to be opened. Kagome's eyes widened as they walked into the spring. The spring was massive, the top of the steaming water was filled with white and red flower petals. The sweet smell of incense filled the air. Kagome was so involved with taking in the spring she had not noticed the absence of the demon Lord. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment; the excitement in her eyes obvious as she took in his personal hot spring. He smiled to himself as he stood before the raven-haired woman before him.

"Kagome," he began, watching her as she turned to him, her eyes flowing to his hand as he reached out to her. She returned the gesture as the demon lord took her hand in his own. Kagome took a deep breath as he continued. "This Sesshomaru has a promise for you Kagome," her eyes widened. "From this moment until this Sesshomaru's soul has left to the underworld, you will be this Sesshomaru's only mate. This Sesshomaru will eternally protect you, provide for you, give you anything you could wish for. From this moment forward you, Kagome will be my world." Her heart was pounding as he leaned forward placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Before she had realized it he had slid his hand around her waist, their bodies gently pressed together as he lifted her chin. "This Sesshomaru will never touch another as I am about to touch you," he purred as he took her lips gently. Kagome melted into his touch as he pulled her closer against his hard body.

No matter how nervous she had been, it all melted away with that one kiss.

Please review!

A/N: Don't kill me! I promise the wait is worth it!


	6. The Western ladies

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter six: The Western ladies

Sesshomaru gently closed in on her small figure, the sound of her beating heart pounding in his ears. He reached out with his clawed hands, the hands that had killed thousands before were now gentle as he lifted her chin, her blue eyes flowed to his golden ones. He could smell her nervousness. The way she looked away from him, the pounding of her heart. The demon Lord smiled inwardly as he took her lips in one smooth motion.

Her body tensed as he pulled her closer to himself, he deepened the kiss as he slid one hand down her long body to rest on the small of her back. She pressed against him.

Kagome didn't understand the sudden flow of need that she felt. The longer he kissed her, the more she ached. His grip tightened against her, pulling her closer against his hard body, her small hand laid against his chest. She could feel the hard muscles underneath. The sensation filled her again, warming her from her ears to her toes, she knew what it was.

She reached her hand up as high as she could as she pushed harder against the demon in her arms, their bodies held together by the intense need they now both felt. Kagome had never been so bold before, she melted the moment he touched her. There was no going back now. She would give her everything to him. She knew the cost, she knew the risks, but as the demon lord pushed his way into her mouth and their tongues began the lovers dance, she knew. The way she couldn't stop pressing against him in some desperate need that demanded to be filled, she knew. The moment he purred into her lips as she barely caressed his ear, she knew the kamis had given her a second chance.

A second chance to be happy, to be wanted, to never feel like she was the last resort. Sesshomaru had promised her the world and more, he promised her loyalty and protection. What more could she ask for?

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slightly as a small groan left the miko's lips, her body was on fire at his touch. It pleased him that the scent of her nervousness had been replaced with the passion of her want. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. The demon Lord had not expected his body and mind to want the human woman so deeply, but as he pinned her to the wall, her eyes burned with passion as she breathed heavily from their kissing. He watched her for a moment, her eyes on him as he ran his hand against her obi, the spark of want in her eyes - the demon lord knew he should have done this long ago.

He always had unexplained feelings for her. She was very beautiful. She was caring, but oh was she fierce. She had no fear when it came to battle. It was something he admired about her; her need to protect her family was intense, a strong characteristic of a good alpha.

Sesshomaru remembered the time he joined the misfit group as they journeyed o defeat Naraku. He had said something about her, teasing her. He wanted to see her riled up. At the moment, he didn't quite know why he said what he did, but when she turned to him, her blue eyes finding his immediately, he held her gaze as she approached him, her hand pointed out as she countered his insult. Her fiery personality boiling to the surface as she argued with him. He smirked, her eyes widened as they stared at each other, it was then that he knew he had a need for her. If they had been alone he would have kissed her against the dew filled grass. But they were very much accompanied, in fact, his brother - his half brother - ripped her from his gaze, pulling her back to the front as he watched her. She looked backed once, her cheeks flushed. Sesshomaru turned from the group and went into the forest.

No woman had ever made him feel that way; the way his manhood pressed against his armor, he knew he could not allow himself to be around her. He had thought it a weakness. But in truth, since that day over 9 years ago, he had never touched another female for his satisfaction. None compared to the raven

haired Phoenix. Kagome's groan brought the demon lord back to the moment. He had pinned her

to the wall. Why had he done so? He had removed her obi and was now caressing her sun-kissed flesh underneath. This was not how the ceremony was supposed to go, he gently began to pull from her grasp. He halted all movement, his crimson-rimmed eyes close to hers as she smiled devilishly. She gripped his haori as she pulled him close again, her small hand never stopping its gentle caress on

Sesshomaru's hardened manhood.

Kagome wanted to touch him; he seemed distracted and she wanted his full attention. Sesshomaru had to stifle a growl as his need roared through him. Her touch was the first beside his own in many years. He pressed against her hand placing a large arm above her on the wall as he nuzzled her neck. He was

breathing hard as she now slowly moved her gentle hand up and down against his covered manhood.

Kagome gasped as he took her breast into his clawed hand, her body arching against his, both groaning out in pleasure. Sesshomaru could feel the barriers slipping; his true nature boiling forward as her mewls of pleasure rang in his ears. Soon he would not be able to be gentle. He wanted this moment to be perfect for her.

Kagome gasped as she suddenly found herself lying against a large flower-covered futon near the spring, her eyes wide and her heart pounding as Sesshomaru crawled over her small body; the dark markings flowing over his shoulders as she took in his naked chest. His body was hard, toned. Sesshomaru smirked in pride as he watched her take in his body. Her blush deepened as her eyes lowered, he almost growled as he watched her bite her lip. This woman. Kagome smirked as he leaned down closer, holding his weight from her as he kissed her again, this time she could reach his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru purred against her as she pushed her body against his.

He could smell her arousal; her want, and need. His own intertwined with hers as his slid one hand against her naked thigh.

Kagome gasped as he flipped them, her cheeks flushed as she looked up into his almost fully crimson eyes, Sesshomaru slid his hands against her face as he kissed her gently, she kissed him back.

The demon lord caught her off guard as he thrust upwards against her, her body arched forward as the most arousing sound left her lips, at that moment he knew he had to just let go.

Kagome gasped as he pushed his hardened member against her. Her eyes widened as his large hands found her hips and he began to guide her movement so she slid from the tip of him to the hilt, her body quivering as her sensitive pearl was caressed against the silk covered manhood of the demon Lord.

Sesshomaru was enjoying this a little too much. He wanted to feel her flesh against his own. To feel her quiver against his claws. Kagome had the same thought, but for him.

As Sesshomaru reached out to pull her kimono from her she had already began untying his hakama. The demon Lord paused at her boldness, but continued to undress her, his eyes narrowed as she released him from his tight clothing. Kagome looked up into his half opened crimson eyes, her cheeks flushed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She rose gently before placing her sex against his manhood. Her stomach tightening in need as she began to grind herself against him.

Sesshomaru growled, gripping the fabric of her kimono in his claws, as she moved against him, her pearl throbbing as it came in contact with the head of his manhood. She moaned out in pleasure as she continued to rub herself against him. Sesshomaru hissed as he tore the fabric from her flesh, leaving her

completely naked before him. Her body moved in the most arousing way as he watched her use him for her own satisfaction. He hissed as he pushed her onto her back, holding her hips with one hand as he thrusted against her. The other hand he used to keep his weight off her.

Sesshomaru kissed her roughly as he felt her body begin to shake. Her scent built as she began to thrash underneath him. He knew what he was doing, as he pressed against her pearl over and over again; pushing her to the edge with every movement until she arched up, her pleasure filled cry filling the air as she climaxed against him. The demon Lord swiftly used the moment of her pleasure to take her innocence in one quick movement. Kagome was in bliss as her pleasure rolled through her. She knew what he was doing the moment she felt the pressure of his manhood against her core. She cried out as he filled her in one swift moment; her entire being pulsing as they became one.

Her body clenched around him as their auras mingled together for the first time. Her breathing was heavy as he ran his hand against her shivering thigh. Kagome's fingers gripped his shoulder as he leaned down, silver strands taking over his shoulder as he kissed her gently. Her grip tightened as he moved forward, taking her pain away and filling her with a whole new sensation. She gasped as he pulled from her, quickly filling her again as another gasp left her lips. Her fingers held him tightly as he increased the speed of his movements. Kagome had never imagined her first time to be like this, in the arms of her once enemy; his eyes the only ones to ever see her this way, so exposed and helpless lose her virginity to none other than Inuyasha. She had come to accept the fact that because she was so different from women of that time, she would never find the kind of love that she wanted. Boy was she wrong.

Kagome arched her back as another round of pleasure filled her. Her body was shivering again. She cried out as Sesshomaru rolled himself into her again, pressing against her sweet spots as he pulled and re-entered again. The demon Lord had let go and was now taking her quickly. Her cries overlapping as he slammed into her. One clawed hand slid up her hips, then along her toned side to quickly grip one of her swollen breasts. The moment he did so, a gasp left her lips, the sweet smell of her milk filled the air as he leaned down, taking her breast into his mouth. Kagome gripped his hair tightly as he pushed her over the edge again. Her body throbbed with pleasure as he pulled from her breast, licking his lips as he slammed into her shuddering body again.

The feeling of her body milking his own and the sound if his name stuttering from her lips began to push him towards his own end. He knew it was time to mark her flesh as his own, to make her his for eternity. Kagome was breathing hard as she felt him move their position again. She now sat on shaking knees and hands as she felt his claws run down her spine, making her shiver. Sesshomaru growled in

satisfaction as he moved to stand on his knees behind her small form, he did not waste time as he plunged into her still quivering core. Her head thrown back as he filled her completely again.

Sesshomaru hissed as he leaned over her body, his large form easily covered her small one as her back now pressed against his chest. Kagome groaned, arching back, as the demon Lord slowly slid from her then pushed back even harder. Kagome looked down to the crimson silk sheets, his hand a few inches from her own, his claws tearing into the fabric as he thrust. He was holding back. The raven haired woman smiled to herself. If she was giving him her all, she expected the same from Sesshomaru. She arched her back, pushing against him as she groaned louder. Her antics working as he thrust harder, his claws tearing into the futon,

"Sessh..." she cried, pushing harder against him again. Her mewls caressed his ears as he tried to stay in control. Kagome groaned as the heat began to fill her again. "Please!" she begged him, "harder!"

Kagome cried out as she was suddenly pulled from the futon, her head laying against his shoulder as he held her legs in his arms. The demon Lord moved at inhuman speeds, quickly pushing her into another climax. Kagome cried out as she came against him again. His claws pricked her skin as he held her close, thrusting harder into her quivering body. His growl vibrated against her back as a new sensation jolted through her. Pain and pleasure danced as she felt his fangs bite into her shoulder, her eyes wide as his power shook her body. Her holy energy spiraled against her skin as Sesshomaru marked her as his mate. Her body shook as he pounded into her as his end came. Her body arched as she cried out from the overwhelming sensations. Sesshomaru leaned forward as he placed her on her stomach, lifting her hips as he continued to thrust, his growls echoing off the stone walls as he filled her with his seed.

He pulled his fangs from her as he roared in pleasure, announcing his mating to all in the western lands. The demon Lord leaned forward, careful to keep his weight off her, as he began to run his tongue against the shiv the afterglow of their mating. Sesshomaru was gentle as he cleaned the wound

where once healed, his family crest would sit. He gently lifted her body into his arms as he made his way to the large hot springs.

Kagome smiled to herself as he lowered her into the steaming water. She hoped hat she wouldn't be too sore in the morning. The demon Lord was gentle as he placed her on her still shaking feet, the warm water flowing over her legs, waist, and as she shifted lower, it covered her swollen breast.

Kagome turned as she felt Sesshomaru run his hand through her hair, smiling as she watched him. She closed the space between them, now standing in front of her new husband, Sesshomaru smiled as he lifted her chin, he kissed her gently as she melted in his hands.

Kiran smiled down into the wide eyes of her small granddaughter. The pup had woken up a few moments after Sesshomaru had announced his mating. She was very excited for her son. No longer would the courts bother him with the task of finding a mate, no longer could the other lords demand he take an heir. Her son was a great leader and now he had a wise strong female by his side. Kiran knew

that with the Miko and her son hand in hand, there would never be fear of war or corruption in their lands again. She was also looking forward to any pups the Miko would bear. It was something she could not wait for.

Her golden eyes shot up as the large stone doors opened slowly, smiling as her sons aura reached out. She stood, placing her granddaughter down as she bowed to her knees. Sesshomaru looked to his mother as they entered the room, Kagome's eyes wide as she looked to the demoness before her.

"Congratulations my son, you have done the West a great honor this day. We shall rejoice at the ball tomorrow night!" Kiran smiled as she stood.

Kagome smiled, noticing to the whimpering infant, and slowly left Sesshomaru's side as she lifted her daughter into her arms. The pup instantly snuggled up to her mother's breast. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome began her humming again, her voice sweet and calming as he heard the pups small purr. Kiran watched alongside her son as the raven haired woman began to nurse the very hungry pup.

"I will excuse myself" Kiran said softly as she bowed to Sesshomaru. The demon Lord nodded, dismissing his mother, as he made his way to his new mate and pup. Kiran smiled as she watched Sesshomaru pull the small woman into his arms as he watched her nurse the pup. She quickly left the room. Once the doors were closed she looked down to a quite annoying little toad demon, Jaken she believed Sesshomaru called him. "Lady Mother I must speak with Lord Sesshomaru immediately!" he cried. Kiran shook her head. "No one is allowed to enter the Lord's room when the Lady is present," she replied passing him up.

Jaken turned lifting a golden scroll as he spoke. "Lady Mother you must read this!" Kiran sighed as she lifted the scroll, her clawed hand making quick work of opening it. Her eyes widened as she scanned the handwritten note. Jaken watched as she took off to the Lord's private tea room, throwing open the doors. Kiran stood in shock as she looked over a silver haired woman. This was not happening.

Kiran watched as the beautiful demoness bowed slowly. "Greetings my Lady Mother," she said softly.

"What is your purpose of coming to my son's home young princess?" Kiran demanded with anger filled eyes.

"I have been given in tribute to the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, for his assistance in the northern war. My father, Lord Haote, has sent me to be lord Sesshomaru's mate. I will serve him in every way and bare him many sons." Kiran hissed as she looked at the woman before her. This was the council's doing.

They were going to force Sesshomaru to take a mate. "My son will not need the young princess. He has taken a mate this night," Kiran watched as the female's eyes widened.

"But I have been promised to Lord Sesshomaru." Kiran smirked as she replied. "Promise or no, Sesshomaru has a mate, and will not take another."

Sariel hissed. "I will take this to the council. We will see who is his mate then!" Kiran shook her head.

This was going to get ugly.

Please review!

A/N: Don't kill me! I promise the wait is worth it! 3 BD


	7. A mothers intuition

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter Seven: A mother's intuition.

The silver-haired demoness stood outside on the large staircase that led to the main part of the western castle. Her eyes sharp as she watched the council leaders swiftly make their way into the courtroom.

This was very suspicious because she knew of no meeting today. In fact as the tradition was, the Lord would remain in his chambers with his new mate for a week. He was not to be disturbed. So as Kiran raised her eyebrow, she knew something was being schemed against her son and new daughter. If her intuition was correct, this unannounced meeting would have something to do with the Southern princess.

That hussy must have had a relative on the council, who would have had to pull many strings to get her into the great Moon Palace. Under normal circumstances, Kiran would not involve herself in such trivial matters of the harem, but because the miko had done so much for her pack already, there

was no way Kiran would allow her to be bullied into submission. Kiran believed that the miko was truly destined to stand beside her mighty son. She deserved the title of Lady of the West. Kiran would not allow the miko's new title to be ripped from her. She was strong enough, and she was loyal.

The woman was as wise as she was beautiful, there was no reason why she couldn't continue being the Western Lady. Another thing was that the young woman was known throughout Japan as one of the strongest miko to ever walk the land. The power around her could challenge even her son's in its highest point. She knew the kami had bestowed great strength and wisdom into the small girl. She was young and she would learn with time how to control her abilities. But until the time when she was strong enough to overcome any obstacle, Kiran would be by her side helping her along the difficult road.

She knew the council were going to demand Sesshomaru's appearance today. She just had to make sure that Kagome was by his side, in the Western colors, and as the Western Lady. The demoness had a plan to put into action quickly as she watched the council leaders stop and bow to her. She nodded her head

watching them walk into the council chambers. Kiran smirked as she pulled her fan from her long sleeve, covering her mouth as she spoke.

"What have you learned?" she said gently. "My Lady," the cloaked figure bowed low before he spoke, staying on one knee. "The council intend to introduce the Southern princess to my Lord. They are going to present her as the Lady of the West." Kiran's eyes widened as she hissed. "That can not happen. I will not allow it," she turned from the figure as she made her way to put her plan into place. Her first task was to turn the village miko into the Western Lord's Goddess. What the council wanted their queen to be. It wouldn't be hard, her new daughter was very beautiful. She would take them by surprise, but she needed to learn the ways of the Western Lady. Kagome would have to learn quickly before Kiran brought her to the council chambers.

Kiran would be quick about it and not alert her son. She wanted Sesshomaru to be surprised, to show his anger to the council when they announce the unwanted princess as his mate; when they insult the miko in his presence. She wanted him to take control of the situation as quickly as possible. Therefore, he would be left out of the loop until the council announced their decision. Kiran smoothed her kimono as she made her way down the candle-lit hallway. It was against protocol to disturb them; but she knew, to protect her son and new daughter, the protocol had to be broken.

Sesshomaru watched the woman beside him, her raven hair flowing down her back and against the silver sheets wrapped around her form. His dark blue kimono hung loosely down her shoulders as it has had slid off one shoulder. Sesshomaru pulled her close, gently so as not to wake her, as he leaned forward pressing his nose into the crook of her neck to take in her new scent. She smelt of him; their scents were mixed, it was like lightning and thunder mixing perfectly with a small touch of lavender. The demon Lord purred to himself as he ran his nose up her cheek. He opened his eyes, looking across the room to the small cradle. He smirked as he listened to the quiet purring and snoring of his little pup

as she slept. He looked back down to the woman in his arms. She had been up all night feeding his daughter.

Sesshomaru had made sure to stay awake with her, helping her in any way that he could. Whether it be bringing her tea after she nursed or bringing his daughter to her mother. She would not be doing this alone. Any moment that she was awake during the night, he was with her. He knew she was tired, he had seen it on her face. She slept quietly against the feather pillows. He decided that their day would just be this. He would take the day to relax and catch up on a few things. He would have Rin sent for, so she could come in to visit. Probably have lunch with his mother, but that would be about it. No council, or work today.

He smirked as he pulled the miko against his chest, his large pelt flowing gently behind her as he pulled it over her shoulders. Taking in her scent briefly, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. He really didn't need to sleep, but it was something he enjoyed doing. Once he had held the female in his arms, Sesshomaru purred. Finally, getting a little peace and quiet.

The demon Lord's eyes shot open as there was a loud knock on the door. He hissed as he could already feel a headache beginning as his small pup began to whimper. The pup's cry brought the very tired raven haired woman beside him out of her slumber. Kagome nuzzled her face into his chest a few times before her eyes fluttered open. Sesshomaru looked down at her for a few moments as the knocking continued, gently brushing the hair out of her face.

Her eyes fluttered open again as she sat up, watching the demon lord pull his large body from the bed, her blue eyes following him to the door. Stopping briefly as he pulled on the dark blue kimono and tied the white sash around his broad waist. Sesshomaru turned slightly as he watched the Miko pull herself from the bed, gently lifting the small pup from the cradle. He opened door quickly, watching his mother bow on the floor.

"Please excuse the intrusion, my son," she said. "But I am in need of the miko's assistance." Kagome joined Sesshomaru's side, the demon lord looking down to the small woman as she soothed the pup in her arms. "What's going on?" she asked, gently rubbing her hand against the small pups cheek.

Sesshomaru looked to his mother as she replied, not making eye contact with him at all, she went straight to Kagome. "I have a very close servant of mine who seems to be having a hard time

breathing. I think it is asthma but I'm not very sure, it's not something that youkai usually get. I was wondering if my wonderful daughter, with her great experience in medicine, would mind assisting me for a moment in the kitchen. I was hoping you wouldn't mind maybe brewing something that would help her. I do apologize for intruding; under normal circumstances I would not care so much for a servant health, but she's very close to me, and has been with me since my Sesshomaru was very young," Kiran turned to Sesshomaru who was glaring at her.

"It will only take just a minute," she purred as Kagome looked up to the demon lord. "This matter is very deceiving mother. You know protocol and are purposely breaking it for your own desires."

Kagome gently patted his arm. "This will only take a second. It sounds like she might have the flu. I just brew an herbal tea, then I'll be right back." she said gently, handing him the pup as she walked forward. Kiran lifted her hand up as. "You must get permission from my Sesshomaru before you leave the room."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to the demon Lord, his darker than normal eyes on her.

"My apologies my daughter, I forget that you are untaught in the youkai ways," Kiran bowed low, her eyes on the woman before her as she spoke. Kiran smiled to herself as she watched her son's hard eyes soften with every word from the miko's lips.

"May I be excused to the kitchen for a few moments. I will return here shortly." Sesshomaru nodded. "Go and change first." Kagome obeyed as she walked back into their room, not quite understanding why she needed permission to help somebody. She shook her head slightly as she went to change.

Kiran stood outside the door as she waited for the miko. She could hear the shuffling sound of clothing and then the miko walked out. Kiran shook blue kimono she had worn to the palace. The demoness would change that. They had to avoid all council members, so she can get Kagome dressed properly.

"We don't have time to waste," Kiran said as she grabbed the miko's hand and swiftly began running through the palace. Kagome watched the wide-eyed servants stopping to stare entirely different wing of the palace.

Kagome stopped instantly pulling from the demoness grasp. "Where are you taking me?" she asked full of worry as the demoness turned to her. Kiran pushed the stone doors in front of her open. "To your future my daughter."

she smiled watching as Kagome's eyes widened.

Please review!

A/N: Don't kill me! I promise the wait is worth it! 3 BD


	8. A courts decision

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter eight: A court's decision

Sesshomaru hissed to himself as he pulled the dark blue kimono over his broad shoulders, tying the red sash around his waist he turned briefly, looking to his sleeping pup. She was fast asleep, lightly snoring as she snuggled into the silk blanket she was wrapped in. The demon lord turned back to the large floor to ceiling mirror as he examined himself one more time. The council had called him into the courtroom this morning. _Do none care about protocol anymore?_ he growled to himself.

He would be sure to bring up his anger with them when he arrived. Sesshomaru was told that it was something of utmost importance that needed to be settled immediately. Though Sesshomaru was the ruler of the West, he did rely on the council to run his kingdom when he would travel about. The council members were the same that his father had, minus a few demons that he had killed due to their stupidity. Though he was the one who had final say on decisions and laws, his lands were also guided by the council. Due to their traditions they were allowed to make certain demands of him and he would have to oblige, or risk the threat of the other kingdoms around his lands coming in for war.

Sesshomaru was very young when he took over the West over a thousand years ago. When his father had died, his mother ran the kingdom for a few hundred years until he had proved himself to be a good Lord. After traveling Japan for many years, Sesshomaru returned to reclaim his kingdom. As the reigning Lord of one of the biggest kingdoms in Japan, he had many duties to fulfill. But according to protocol, once the demon Lord took a mate, he was supposed to stay with her for a week in their room and consummate until a pup was conceived.

Sesshomaru had no intention of pupping his new mate until she was properly ready for him to do so. He would not force himself on her, nor would he initiate it; he would allow her to build the relationship as she wanted to. Though it was tempting to take her small body against his again. The demon Lord had never asted a female as sweet as his little miko. The demon Lord continuously told himself that he will be rewarded by allowing her to decide whether or not she wanted this type of relationship with him. He would not force himself on her, but he would allow her to make the first move. Something that the Lord was not used to doing. But the miko had done so much for him already, he would not force her hand.

Sesshomaru turned as a small knock echoed on the large stone door. "Enter," he hissed as he watched one of his mother's personal servants walk into the room. "My Lord, the Lady Mother has asked me to sit in for Her Majesty. I will care for the princess in your absence." "Where is his Sesshomaru's mate?" he hissed, lifting a sword from on top of the mantle and sliding it into its sheath. The servant bowed lower as he passed her, lifting his pelt from the large bed as he flipped it over his shoulders. "My Lady is attending to the sick servant, my Lord. Her Highness has requested that I stay with the pup until she is finished and then takes a bath to cleanse herself of any sickness. She was afraid that she would make the pup sick."

The demon Lord raised his eyebrow, the servant was not lying, though he did feel as if something was happening without him knowing. "You will protect this Sesshomaru's daughter," he ordered. "You will protect her with your life, Asume. If anything should happen it will be you and your family who will pay the price." Asume lowered herself as she bowed, everyone in the castle knew that her lord was not someone to disobey. He cared for his pack and his servants as well, but if you get on his bad side, he had been known to kill whole families. This kept his home in order, and his servants straight; no one would dare to dishonor him.

Sesshomaru held his head high as he walked into the large council chamber, the sound of his many councilmen shuffling as it was announced that he had arrived. All of them stood on ceremony and bowed to their Lord as he walked in. Sesshomaru nodded quickly as he placed himself onto his golden throne, his hand rising up as he spoke. "Begin."

His eyes watched as the councilmen bowed down low before sitting themselves on their knees, the Chief Councilman spoke. "My Lord, we, your humble servants apologize for any inconvenience of this unplanned council meeting this morning. We have a most important announcement for you."

Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue. The Chief smiled as he carried on, waving his hand around. "After many many years my Lord, and many many willing candidates, your loyal advisers have chosen a Queen for you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he listened to their words. "We would like to introduce to you the Lady of the-"

The council room became silent as large bells began to chime; this only happened when the Lady of the West was approaching. Many of the councilmen gasped as they all turned back to the large doors as they were opened. Two silver haired females wearing golden and white armor walked in announcing that the Lady of the West was approaching the council chambers. The men looked around in astonishment, their eyes falling to his main adviser. Sesshomaru watched as his mother entered the council chambers, she bowed low as she spoke.

"Please excuse this disruption my son, but as protocol had been broken this morning I thought it only reasonable for your mate to return by your side as planned," she said, smiling to herself as the courtroom erupted in gasps. The demon Lord stood as the most beautiful creature walk into his council room. Kagome slowly followed her guard into the room; she could feel the awkward silence as she entered. Kiran had insisted on dressing Kagome before she was brought to Sesshomaru. The kimono she wore was extremely heavy, but she knew the meaning behind it. She had no idea that she was approaching the council chambers until Kiran told her to smile then bow to Sesshomaru immediately upon arriving at his throne. She obeyed as she walked into the cavernous courtroom with grace. Her many guards followed behind her as she was guided to the throne.

Sesshomaru took a step down as he watched her walk. He had never expected the miko to look so beautiful in the traditional garb of the West. Kagome's raven hair was pulled into a large bun behind her head, a large golden hairpin, with dragons on each side, held it up tightly. She had a large comb on the right side, from which white flowers fell, her eyes were painted red, her lips a dark auburn. She wore a dark red kimono with a white obi, with golden flowers embroidered on it. Only the Lord's mate was allowed to wear red; no concubine or mistress was allowed to wear that color. The demon lord filled with pride as he watched her walk down the aisle to him; every councilman's eyes on her.

Once she made it to the first step of the dias, his golden eyes watched as she lowered herself to the ground, her hands in front of her, as she bowed to him. Her voice rang out gently and gracefully as she spoke.

"May I join you on the throne my husband?" she asked, not looking up until he answered her. Sesshomaru smirked to himself, knowing full well that the miko had been coached what to say. The demon Lord walked down, aware of the wide eyes of his councilmen as he lifted her from the floor, guiding her beside him as he walked back to the top of the dais to his throne. Kagome blushed as he turned her to face the large crowd of demons.

"As many of you are now aware, this Sesshomaru has taken a mate," he began watching the shock of his court. "This Sesshomaru would like to introduce you to your new Lady of the West; the Shikon Miko." The room was filled with gasps as everyone began to look around. Then the chief adviser walked forward as the room silenced. "My Lord, how can it be that you have taken a mate without consulting the council?" he asked backing up as Sesshomaru hissed.

"Are you implying that this Sesshomaru is but a pup who needs to ask permission for everything I do?" he growled. The chief councilman shook in fear as he bowed. "This humble servant is not insinuating that his Lord is a pup who must ask for permission; my Lord it is a mere tradition that the council choose candidates for the Lady."

"My Lord, the council has already chosen a bride for our Lord," the man paused. The demon lord responded with a harsh voice. "This Sesshomaru understands that, however due to circumstances that are not known to you, this Sesshomaru has taken this woman instead, as my mate. This Sesshomaru will not discuss this matter any further. You will accept her as your Lady or you will be removed from

your duties on the council."

The chief bowed deeply. "My Lord, this humble servant understands your command, but we must present our candidate. It is law that you must hear our suggestion," he replied. Sesshomaru hissed as he stepped forward. "You have brought the candidate already?" he growled, his aura flaring around him. Kagome knew he was not happy, but she knew he would keep his promise to her. Kiran spoke from the bottom of the dais. "How dare you dishonor your Lord so freely." she hissed."Why should he seek another candidate for his mate when he already has chosen one for himself?! How dare you! If my great husband was still alive you would be on your deathbed!"

The chief bowed low once again. "Please excuse this old demon, but my Lord, we are under particular circumstances. The Northern Lord had sent his daughter here to be your bride; she is the tribute to my Lord for his help in the war. We fear if you do not allow her candidacy, it may bring war upon us. She is his only daughter, as my mighty Lord has taken two daughters of his own I am sure that you will understand the Northern Lord's emotions that come with being a father." he stammered.

Sesshomaru growled at the mention of his of his new pup and his young Rin. Kiran looked to Kagome and shook her head, knowing the miko wanted to speak, however it was against protocol for her to do so. Kagome defiantly stepped beside Sesshomaru, all eyes on her as her voice rang out.

"Has the Northern Lord sent any type of claim with his daughter?" she began. "Was the princess sent with any letters of tribute?" There was silence in the room; nobody answering her. Kagome watched as the councilmen looked away from her. Sesshomaru hissed, about to open his mouth as she spoke.

"I am quite aware that you feel my husband's powerful aura. I am aware that it has caused fear to fill you. I feel it is necessary that I also mention that though you cannot sense my power, I could kill you all with barely a blink of an eye, I suggest you answer my question, or should I allow my aura to flow free?" she asked her eyes beginning to fade to pink. Sesshomaru smirked in pride as every council member hit the floor the smell of their fear filling the chambers as they bowed to his mate.

The demon Lord's eyes shot up as another female's voice rang out. "I volunteered," she said loudly as she swiftly walked down the aisle, her long silver air falling behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes landed on the princess before him. He had known her quite well. He could feel Kagome's irritation as he turned to look at her, taking her hand in his own. His pelt moving around her in comfort as the demoness bowed

to the bottom of the dais.

"My Lord, this humble female has given herself to you. In thanks for your assistance in the North to end the war," she said gently, looking up to Sesshomaru with lust filled eyes. "It is my duty as the only daughter of my father to bring honor to my home. Yes, I have decided to give myself to the man responsible for our victory. Please accept me as your mate," she continued, purring. "I will please you in every way," she locked eyes with Kagome as she spoke, "and I will be by your side forever."

"This Sesshomaru has taken a mate and will not be taking another," he hissed in reply, turning to sit in his throne, pulling Kagome to sit beside him. The princesse' eyes widened as she stood. "I have not come with the letter of tribute, but I come honor-bound to my father. Should I return to my home without the Lord's blessing, it will only bring dishonor to my house and my family. I will never be allowed to take a mate," she then fell to her knees bowing. "I beg of my Lord to reconsider. Unlike my Lord's current mate, this female will bear you full blooded, strong and deadly sons. No half-breeds as the female beside you shall bear."

Sesshomaru growled. "You will hold your tongue woman. You know nothing of this Sesshomaru's mate and her capability to bear heirs." Kiran looked around the room. Understanding what was going on now she had to find a solution, and as she watched her son standing to protect the miko beside him, she had a plan. She smiled, taking a step forward to place herself in front of the princess, bowing to the floor. "May I speak freely my son? I believe I have a solution."

Sesshomaru looked to his mother with a raised eyebrows. Her solutions were never a good idea, but he would hear her. Sesshomaru nodded as he sat beside Kagome again, her small hand slipping into his large clawed one as his mother turned to the council.

"As the Lady Mother," she began, "it is my duty to make sure my son's mate is able to take the Western throne. I understand the council's concerns. Returning the princess to her home would bring dishonor to her family as well as to the West. I have a solution." she smiled pointing to the throne. "If my Lord and Lady will consent, I propose we have a little bit of a contest," she suggested. The council members looked at each other then to the demon Lord.

Kiran turned to the princess. "My son will take the princess as a concubine. There will be three tests," she said, placing one of her clawed fingers out as she counted. "The first," she began, "every Lady of the West must be skilled in the arts of archery. It is a tradition that has been passed down many years. Even this Lady Mother before you is very good with the bow." Kiran smiled to Sesshomaru, both knowing that the princess was no competition his miko.

The princess smiled as she look to the Lady before her, "I agree. I have had hundreds of years of teaching the bow. This will be a very easy task to accomplish." Kiran raised her second finger. "Number two; the Lady of the West must be killed in the art of music. My son will hold a banquet, wherein each candidate must present some form of musical talent."

Kagome bit her lip. _That might be a problem,_ she thought to herself. Kiran smiled turning to the council, holding her third finger up. "The third test; he first female candidate to bear a son will become the Lady of the West." Sesshomaru smirked. The woman was no competition. The council members

looked around the room at each other; an heir is all they really needed. But they had to follow protocol. Many of them looked to Sesshomaru.

"My son will you take the princess as a concubine this evening? Will you allow your current mate to fight for her place on the throne?" Kiran asked as she turned to her son. Sesshomaru watched as the entire council fall to their knees and plead with him. "Please accept," they begged over and over.

The princess kneeled before him as she spoke. "I accept these terms, my Lord. I'm very confident that I will please you always," she smiled to him.

Sesshomaru growled as he stood. "This is the most ridiculous thing this Sesshomaru has ever heard in my entire life. This Sesshomaru will not put his mate through such trivial matters. She is Lady of the West and you will accept it," he growled as he began to walk down the large dais, stopping suddenly as all eyes turned to the raven haired female.

"I accept the terms," Kagome said, before following Sesshomaru. She stood beside him, stopping in front of the princess. "Good luck princess." The demoness smirked as she looked up into Kagome's eyes. "Keep your luck for yourself my lady, a full demon such as myself will surely defeat such a weak

female as you," she replied.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she pushed her aura out. The princess fell backward as the overwhelming power hit her. The councilmen fell to their knees and bowed as Kagome rejoined Sesshomaru.

Kiran smiled to herself as she turned to the council, "Prepare the princess for the concubine ceremony."

She turned, following her son and very capable daughter.

Please review!

A/N: Don't kill me! I promise the wait is worth it! 3 BD


	9. A lord with a plan

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter nine: A lord with a plan.

The sky had darkened as the first of many spring showers began. The castle was busy though. After the early morning council meeting, Sesshomaru had several others to attend. Kagome did not go with him. She returned to the demon Lord's room where their little daughter slept. She remained there throughout the day, tending to the pup's needs. She thought constantly on the ceremony that was to happen very soon.

The miko was taken aback by her own decision to give Sesshomaru a son. It was not something she had planned on doing for a very long time. She mentally wasn't ready to take that next step, but hearing the princess mock her in front of everyone brought out such anger in her, she wanted to show that bitch she had not a chance. Sesshomaru had promised her his loyalty. But now she feared he was taking the princess. Her heart pounded as the thousands of possibilities filled her. He would keep his promise to her... wouldn't he?

The miko was pulled from her mental rambling as the stone doors that led to their room were pushed open. She could hear a servant's voice. "My Lord, you are late for the ceremony." She heard him growl as the servant fled the room.

Kagome did not turn and seek his eyes; her grip tightened on the white silk blanket swaddled around her pup, as he walked to her. Sesshomaru could care a less if he were late to that ridiculous ceremony. He hadn't seen his mate and pup since the council room, and had been bothered all day by his miko's emotions. He stood behind her for a moment, the room was silent except for the light tapping of the rain on the window, and the small suckling noises from the pup's nursing. The sound of Kagome's heart pounded in his ears as he walked to stand in front of her.

The demon Lord gently sat on the large ottoman in front of her chair. She did no look up to him, but her pounding heart gave away how she was feeling. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, his eyes falling to his daughter. "How is she today?" he asked, reaching out to touch pup's raven locks. Kagome murmured quietly, "She seems a lot more alert today."

Sesshomaru looked up to his mate's face. "How are you fairing today?" His voice was soft as he spoke. He watched as her blue eyes lift to his own golden ones. His heart was racing as she bit her lip. "Why are you not going to the ceremony?" she asked, watching the demon Lord stand.

Sesshomaru looked down to her as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru wanted to speak to you first Miko. This Sesshomaru intends to keep his vow to you." Kagome raised her eyebrows as she watched him. Her eyes then fell to her small daughter as tiny snores rang out. Kagome smiled as she placed the pup into her hand carved cradle, the pup snuggling into her warm blanket. Kagome turned looking up to her mate as she spoke. "How do you plan on keeping your vow? Won't they know?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he placed his hand out for the miko to take. He pulled her to stand in front of him he replied. "This Sesshomaru has a plan, but I will require your assistance."

Kagome smiled as she nodded her head. "Anything I can do to help." Sesshomaru smirked as he closed in on her. "Good," he growled, circling her as he purred. Stopping in front of her again as he continued. "Tell me, my mate, are you wearing your future undergarments?"

Kagome's eyes shot open she looked up to him, taking a step back as he continued to close in on her.

A blush filled her cheeks. "Are you asking me if I'm wearing panties?" she asked, embarrassed as he moved closer, the back of her legs hitting their large bed as he now stood in front of her, his body inches from her own. "Yes, miko. Are you wearing them?"

Kagome's face flushed brighter as she looked away from his slightly crimson gaze."Y-yes." His aura pulsed against her as he lifted her chin so she faced him. "This Sesshomaru has a plan, are you willing to help?" he asked watching her eyes. Yes. What do you need me to do?" Kagome gasped as she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall behind them, Sesshomaru pulled her kimono open and ran a hand up her thighs. His crimson eyes were locked on her as he leant down, her heart pounding in his ears as he moved his hands closer and closer to his goal. Kagome shuddered as his heat filled her. She looked up as he growled, taking her lips with his own. Her body arched as his claws played with the band of her cotton panties. Her gasp filled him as his clawed hand slid to gently touch her most sensitive spot.

His nose buried into her neck as he licked his mating mark, sending waves of pleasure through them both. Kagome gripped the fabric of his dark green kimono, her body building as Sesshomaru growled his answer into the crook of her neck. "This Sesshomaru needs you to cum," he hissed, pushing his fingers into her as she cried out against him. Kagome arched back as her body began to move on its own, her hips rotating as Sesshomaru played her body like a master. He took her lips roughly pushing her into the cold stone as he began to move his fingers against her spot. The sounds coming from her lips were so intoxicating. the demon Lord could feel his hakamas tightening as she began thrusting against his hand. He watched her face as she leaned against his chest, her breathing harsh, as she clung to him in a pleasure filled need.

"Oh!" she gasped as he took one breast into his mouth, never skipping a beat with his hands as he began to feel her internal walls quiver. Her gasps of want filled him as she begged him for release. Kagome was shaking as he moved his hands inside her; he had taken her off guard, but she didn't mind. Her body for some reason had been yearning for the demon Lord above her. She tried to focus, to figure out his plan, but that pulsing of her body was too much and Kagome arched her back as she exploded against his hand.

Her cry of pleasure rang in his ears as he had to control himself from taking her. Sesshomaru continued to manipulate her body as her legs quivered around him, her gasps and small moans music to his ears, as he slowed his pace. Kagome gripped his kimono as she pulled him to her lips. The demon Lord was taken aback by her boldness, but he quickly remembered his mate was not like other women.

He kissed her roughly as he slowly pulled his large fingers from her shivering core. She gasped against his lips as he pulled from her panties, his other hand gripped her waist as he lifted her legs around his waist, kissing her roughly until there was another knock on the door. He growled fiercely at the interruption.

"My son, it has been nearly an hour since the ceremony was supposed to begin. Please tear yourself from your mate and come and greet your new concubine." Sesshomaru could feel the shift in Kagome's scent. He gripped her chin in his large clawed hand, lifting her face as he found her eyes. "This Sesshomaru will never touch another as I have touched you," he repeated his vow to her.

Kagome nodded and kissed his neck gently, a deep purr filling his chest as she nuzzled him.

Sesshomaru smiled as he turned, placing Kagome on the bed with one swift movement, then fixed his clothes. "This Sesshomaru will return to you, my mate."

Kagome sat on the bed with wide eyes as a realization hit her. "Sesshomaru," she began, the demon Lord turned to find her eyes. "Did you just take my panties off?"

The demon Lord smirked as he lifted the pink panties up with his claw. "You are correct my mate." Kagome watched as he turned and began to walk from the room. "Wait up for me miko, this Sesshomaru is far from done with you." Kagome blushed as she watched him leave their room. Her body sliding back to lie on large bed as she thought for a moment. _What the hell was he going to do with her panties_? The miko began laughing to herself as she considered he possibilities. "What a pervert," she giggled to herself.

Sariel smiled as her guards on the outside of the spring announced that Sesshomaru was approaching. She quickly fixed her kimono, sitting up high on her knees as she smiled, waiting for him to come in. The moment the doors opened she bowed to the ground, as Sesshomaru entered swiftly, the door

closing behind him. The demon Lord's eyes fell to the princess before him, her hair had been done in an elaborate style; giant combs and pins stuck out around her hair.

 _She looks ridiculous,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He turned, sitting on the opposite side of the table from her, placing one knee up, he looked to her still bowed form. "Rise," he growled in a bored voice. Sariel looked up smiling at him. "A thousand thanks my Lord, for gracing this humble female. I am ready to please you," she bowed slowly.

"Pour this Sesshomaru some wine," he hissed watching her nod. Sariel stood on her knees as she began gracefully pouring a cup of wine for her future mate. She smiled as she handed it to him with all due ceremony. The demon Lord quickly drank its contents, putting the cup down on the table.

"Tell this Sesshomaru princess, what is it you desire?" he hissed, locking eyes with her. Sesshomaru watched as her cheeks flushed. "I only wish to please my Lord in all the ways that I can," she smiled. "I only wish to be a good mate, a good mother, and a good queen. I am here to please my Lord in any way possible."

Sesshomaru tilted his head as he listened to her practiced words. "That is not quite the desire this Sesshomaru was speaking of," he said, leaning forward to place one large hand on the table before her. He tapped his claws against the wooden table. "What are your sexual desires?" he growled, catching her off guard as she sat back with wide eyes.

Her cheeks blushed fiercely as she grinned smugly to herself. She knew the demon Lord could not resist her, for what is a human compared to a goddess like she? There was no competition. The princess batted her eyes playing innocent as

she looked up to him. "I have no experience my Lord, with such things," she said shyly. "Maybe you could teach me something that would please you," she smirked, then continued. "I hope you do not mind my boldness, but I'm excited to be your mate." Sesshomaru smirked, taking a deep breath of the fresh scent of arousal around him. His eyes darkening as he watched her. "Do not worry, this Sesshomaru will teach you."

The princess smiled as she replied, "Shall we begin the ceremony?" She bowed her head forward for him to take the large silver pin from her tightly bound hair, thus initiating the ceremony. "Do not rush things, this Sesshomaru has plans," he replied.

The princess nodded with flushed cheeks. "Yes my Lord, I apologize," she smiled, then asked "What are your plans?" She was getting excited as she watched him tap his claws on the table. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before he spoke, "This Sesshomaru has a few questions before we get started."

Sariel nodded. "If it will please my lord, I shall do it," she responded. Sesshomaru smirked. "Tell me, princess, do you pleasure yourself?" he asked taking in the intoxicating scent of arousal. Sariel slightly covered her face with her sleeve of her kimono. Her cheeks flushed again as she smiled. _Who knew the Lord of the West was so naughty?_

she thought to herself; she would enjoy his company. Sariel nodded as she giggled in embarrassment.

"Do you enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl. The princess smiled as she looked away from his dark eyes. His smell of arousal filling her as she looked up to him. Sariel knew her teasing was turning the demon Lord on.

"Oh! Oh yes, I do enjoy doing it very much," she tittered, leaning against the coffee table as she reached out for his hand. "Would you like me to show my Lord how I do it?" she purred watching as Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. Taking in the scents around him, her arousal next to his own flowed around the spring. It was in that moment that the demon lord pulled his hand away from her as he stood. Sariel watched him with a smile, thinking that this was the moment hat he would take her. What the princess was not expecting was to be pinned to the back wall by her throat, her feet dangling in the air as he looked to her. His face was mere inches from her own as she gasped for air.

Her eyes widened as he hissed. "Now that you are in this Sesshomaru's home you will not seek this Sesshomaru's attention," he tightened his grip. "You will not peak to this Sesshomaru's mate, and you will never leave your quarters. You will not visit your family. Now that you are this Sesshomaru's concubine you shall never be touched by any other male. If you should be tempted, remember; if this

Sesshomaru finds out you have been with someone else, this Sesshomaru will kill your entire clan," he growled as her fear overtook her. "Enjoy the status that you so eagerly desired princess, it is all you shall ever have."

"You are not going to mate me?!" Sariel gasped. "As if I would touch your wretched body," he hissed. "They will know that you have not mated me! They will know, and I will tell my ather! He will bring war to you! To the West!" she cried in a threatening way. Sesshomaru laughed as he looked to her, his grip on her neck tightening. "Oh princess, we are both very aware that you were not a virgin walking into the Sesshomaru's home. Now that the spring reeks of your arousal, and my scent is upon your body..." he trailed off and smirked lightly, scraping the side of her neck with his claw so a small trickle of blood fell. "No one will believe that this Sesshomaru did not take your wretched body," he growled dropping her from the wall as she hit the floor.

The demon Lord turned quickly walking to the screen doors. The princess cried into her hands as the realization that she would never be queen hit her. Was it all a game to him? She looked up to him with tear-filled eyes. "How can you be so cruel?!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru paused as he turned to her. "Princess, you have yet to see cruel. Disobey this Sesshomaru's orders, and you will see the true meaning of the word," he growled, then reached into his kimono to pull something from it, and purred.

Sariel's eyes widened as another females scent hit her. She pointed to him. "What is that!?" she cried. Sensing the shift in his aura. The demon Lord smirked as he turned. "This is the only reason that this

Sesshomaru was even able to be slightly aroused in your presence." He held up the strange fabric.

Sariel growled as the miko's scent hit her. She watched, dumbfounded, as he placed it into his kimono, and a smirk grew onto his lips. "This belongs to this Sesshomaru's mate; it is her undergarments. Her arousal is most intoxicating isn't it," he growled as he made his way to leave the spring. He stopped briefly before he exited the room. "Remove yourself from the spring quickly woman. This Sesshomaru will be returning shortly with my mate, so she can wash your wretched scent off of this Sesshomaru's body," he growled opening the door and walking out.

Kiran smirked as she bowed to her son, trying to hold in her laughter. The princess got exactly what she deserved, the title of concubine to the Western Lord. It was a title that no female wanted, for it was going to be one life spent completely alone.

Please review!

A/n

I would like to thank everyone for their suggestions, I actually have several

chapter already written for this story, so if you see that your suggestions was in

the chapter, great minds just think alike lol. If I do use your suggestions i will

always give credit! also if you are going to review and want some type of reply

please do not review as a guest or anonymous, Thank you!


	10. cat and mouse

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter Ten: Cat and Mouse

Kagome smiled down at Nozomi, the little pup was watching her mother with large golden eyes. Her small hands reached out for the jade pendant Kagome was holding up. The woman smiled as she watched a very familiar determined look cross her daughter's face as she reached for the new toy. Lowering it a bit so her daughter could grasp it, Kagome smiled as Nozomi admired her father's pendent.

The raven-haired woman looked up as the sound of thunder rolled through the castle, the small pup instantly whimpered as she began to cry. Kagome smiled as she lifted Nozomi into her arms, and stood as she slowly walked over her other sleeping daughter. Rin had come to visit her that afternoon, but the poor thing passed out while coloring. Kagome didn't have the heart to wake her, though she knew her husband would.

It had been a week since the concubine ceremony. Unfortunately, everyone was fussing over how Sesshomaru mated with the princess. Of course, no one spoke of it in her presence. It was an uncomfortable situation because she knew he had promised her that he wouldn't. She had to trust in him. She couldn't allow herself to doubt him. Kagome looked down to her daughter as Nozomi yawned.

It was late in the evening and her maids had just left the room after lighting the candles. Kagome smiled as she hummed sweetly to the small pup in her arms. Nozomi wouldn't last long once her mother sang to her. The pup's eyes closed as she nuzzled her mother. Kagome smiled, slowly placing Nozomi into her cradle, and pulled her silk blanket over the pup's little shoulders as she began to snore.

Then the miko looked down to her second daughter. She smirked, turning to the large bed as she pulled one of the many pillows from it. "My lady," the miko watched her personal servant step away from the door. "Allow this humble servant to carry Rin to her room," she said with a bow. Kagome smiled as she placed the pillow on one of the large sofas that sat across from her bed. "No, she can sleep here tonight."

The servant raised her eyebrow as she nodded. "Yes, my lady," she returned to kneel by the door.

Kagome pulled the small black pelt from her bed and draped it on one side of the ofa. She leant down and swiftly lifted the young girl. Rin moved slightly, mumbling something about Jaken and flowers. Kagome smiled as she laid the girl on the sofa, watching Rin snuggle up to the pillow before she pulled the pelt up to the girl's shoulders.

Her eyes moved to the servant in the corner of the room. "Lin," she said quietly. The servant bowed low, "Yes my lady." "Can you please bring in some tea?" Kagome asked. The servant smiled as she replied, "Of course, my Lady." The servant quickly exited the room, gasping at the figure before her.

Kagome swiftly made her way to the large vanity, making quick work of pulling her hair into a loose bun. She removed her large kimono and replaced it with one of Sesshomaru's haori. She smirked, tying the red sash around her small waist as she returned to the vanity.

Kagome had found a skin product here at the Western Palace that she absolutely fell in love with. It was a lotion, but its thickness was like a cream. Kiran had given it to her. Kagome smiled as she lifted the golden container, sliding her fingers into the sweet smelling cream as she ran her hand against a swollen breast. Kagome didn't know what was in this stuff, but it was the only thing that helped with the pain in her nipples. Her little pup was eating every 2 hours, and Kagome's nipples had definitely suffered.

The miko continued to apply the cream to her other breast as she heard the large door open. She smiled when the smell of tea hit her; then the smell of fresh sweet cakes. "Are you trying to keep me up all night with the sugar," she laughed. "That is part of my plan," Kagome's eyes widened as she turned swiftly. Her eyes found the smirking Sesshomaru as he watched her from the table. He had intercepted his mate's servant and dismissed her for the night.

The demon Lord tilted his head as he took in Kagome's appearance. His beast growled in satisfaction. Kagome stared at him; her cheeks flushed. His kimono fit her loosely, hanging down one shoulder and giving him a very lustful view of the top of her breast. The short length of the haori only covered to her knees, exposing her long legs. Her raven hair had been pulled into a long braid down her side, falling to her hips. She turned, placing the golden container back down on the vanity, then smiled, trying to calm her heart as she fixed the kimono and stood. Sesshomaru watched her slowly walk to him.

"Come Miko, sit with me," he purred. Kagome blushed as he raised his hand to help her sit beside him. Lowering herself, she quickly pulled the haori over her knees. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her.

"Would you like some tea?" Kagome said as she looked up. Sesshomaru nodded, watching her reach out and pour the steaming liquid into two cups. Sesshomaru reached out to take his cup. Kagome smiled as she slowly sipped on hers. It was silent for a moment as Sesshomaru looked around the room. He smirked as eyes fell to the sleeping Rin.

He turned back to the table. His eyes catching the stack of drawing paper. He could see Rin's drawings, but something else caught his attention. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru reached out to the drawing paper, her eyes widened as she stood to grab them. The demon Lord's eyes were on her in an instant. Her blush-filled cheeks telling him that he needed to look at her drawings.

"Miko..." he teased. Kagome was so embarrassed as he stood. "Let this Sesshomaru admire your drawing," he smirked having already seen part of it. Kagome could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks as she shook her head no. Sesshomaru growled as he reached his hand out to her. The miko eyed his claws as she smirked.

"You'll have to take them from me," she teased watching the tint of red fill his eyes. She knew it wasn't anger. Sesshomaru smirked as he stepped forward, "A simple task," he purred, stepping closer. His eyes widened as Kagome bolted from him; he growled as his deepest instincts were pulled.

 **Chase her!** his beast roared. Sesshomaru smirked, pulling his armor off swiftly as he placed his swords on the mantle. Oh, chase her he would. Kagome bolted from one side of the room to the other, her adrenaline building as she watched Sesshomaru growl at her. She had one option: leave the room.

Kagome smirked as she eyed the door, then shifted her gaze back on the quickly approaching demon Lord. She tightened her grip on the paper in her hand as she bolted again, pushing the heavy door open as she ran past the guards. Sesshomaru smirked as he slowly walked behind her, nodding briefly to his head guard outside. The guard smirked as he entered the room to guard the princesses.

Sesshomaru stretched his back as he watched his mate turn the corner, his red eyes glowing as he took in her scent; lightning mixed with a hint of cinnamon. Her arousal filled him as he growled and took off after her. Kagome couldn't believe she was running from him. She knew there was no way she could ever outrun her demon, but the feeling of her heart pounding; the warmth building in her as she thought about what he would do when he caught her... She shivered at the thought of it.

Kagome turned another corner as she ran straight into her mother-in-law. Kiran's eyes widened as she looked at the attire and flushed cheeks of her daughter. Her eyes looked up as Sesshomaru growled out to her from another hallway. Kiran looked back to the heavily breathing miko.

"Playing?" she smirked, remembering the many nights Toga had chased her in these very halls. She smiled moving to the side as she whispered to Kagome. "Fight him; run until you can't anymore. You're playing with his beast now. Have fun," she smiled, entering her room as Kagome took off again with a grin.

The miko ran as fast as her feet would take her. She knew Sesshomaru was toying with her, letting her think she was getting away. She was breathing heavily as she paused against a wall and smiled.

"Getting slow in your old age?" she called out teasing, then gasped deeply as she heard his growl. Taking off again she heard the sound of his boots hitting the stone; he was running after her now. Kagome smiled as she saw the large gardens through the windows. She bolted, running through large doors; her skin flushing as she took off into the large maze-like gardens. The pounding rain had faded and now just small drops filled the sky. Kagome ran as fast as she could, the rain causing her kimono to cling to her like a second skin. She paused as a large aura hit her. A much louder growl had filled the air, and Kagome's eyes widened as the ground began to shake.

"Holy shit, "she squealed as she took off again, giggling as the large white demon dog watched her in the darkness. He growled in satisfaction as he stalked her, her arousal filling him deeper and deeper as his body pulsed with want and need. He could hear the padding of her feet on the grass; the pounding of her heart, her laughing as she ran from him. Sesshomaru had never chased his female before, but he had heard from his father how thrilling it was. It made his beast pulse in a whole new way. If this is how he felt chasing her, the demon lord could not wait to take her.

He chased after his waiting female. Kagome was just randomly running, not that she could really see where she was going; it wasn't until she ran into the castle wall that she realized she was in a dead. She turned, panicking as she tried to find her way out. Her heart skipped a beat, as the large white dog slid into the entrance. He had caught her. Kagome watched with wide eyes as he moved his head down, a deep growl escaping him as he moved in on her.

Kagome's back hit the cold stone behind her. She gasped, biting her lips as Sesshomaru's large form now stood before her in all his glory; his white fur flowing in the chilling wind as he hissed. His eyes flashed red as his chest began to glow. Kagome looked away as his aura flowed around her, lifting her body. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru moved against her in his humanoid form, his clawed hand gripping her breast as he lifted her small body against his large one. Kagome arched back as the result of her teasing pressed hard against her core.

Sesshomaru gripped her hair roughly as he pulled her neck back. "Submit," he growled, his voice dark and heated as she trembled against him. Kagome cried out as he ground himself into her; his fangs pierced her mating mark as he claimed her again. Her body pulsed in pleasure as he moved his hardened manhood against her. The sound of her gasping was music to his ears. He continued his torment as he released her neck and gently licked the blood flowing from her shoulder. Kagome released the papers in her hand as she ran her hands into his slick hair. The rain began to fall heavy around them as she pushed against him in overwhelming need. His clawed hands gripped her butt as he moved her against his throbbing manhood. His beast very present as he inhaled her need. Sesshomaru was quick to ripped his haori from her body the blue silk falling to the soaked grass beneath them. Kagome gasped as his large tongue found its way around one of her peaked nipples. She cried out, her fingernails gripping his kimono.

The demon Lord growled into her as she began to beg him. His heart was pounding as she moved her hands down fumbling with his loosed kimono. He shrugged it off as he returned to her lips. Kagome was moving her hips roughly against him as he pushed back. The need she desired not being satisfied. "I - I need you to..." she groaned against his lips. Sesshomaru pulled away from his heavily breathing miko as she spoke, keeping her legs tightly around his hips, his manhood pressed roughly against her

quivering core. Kagome looked up to him, the rain falling around them, her cheeks flushed as the raindrops fell from her eye lashes.

"What do you desire?" he hissed. Kagome smiled as she arched herself up, her nose running against his jaw as she imitated his purring. Sesshomaru tilted his head as she caused him to shiver. Kagome took a deep breath as she built her confidence. "I want you..." she began, running her hand against his neck, her fingers touching the tops of his ears. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes half open as he listened to her speak. "To claim me," she hissed.

The demon Lord's eyes shot open as he growled deep in his chest. His beast roared as Sesshomaru moved them quickly. Twisting his mate so she now sat on her knees, he moved behind her removing his hakama as his pulsing manhood was freed. Kagome sat on her knees, her body shivering as Sesshomaru's large hand slid across her hip pulling her up; his knee moving to separate her legs. The raven haired woman gasped as she felt Sesshomaru pull her against his hard chest, his hand wandering lower passed her hips as his fingers began to move against her.

Sesshomaru hissed as Kagome's small hand gripped his manhood, her soft hand moving up and down his pulsing shaft. Kagome gasped as his fingers entered her, moving against her warmth as she tried to keep up with his pace. Kagome smirked to herself as the demon lord began thrusting his hips to quicken her movements, her moans fueling his desire. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru moved his hand, pushing her forward so she now was on all fours; her fingers gripping the wet grass as he pulled her back into him. His mate's body arched as her cry of want surrounded him. Sesshomaru filled her completely as he moved over her body just as he had the first time he took her; his hands placed beside

her own as he began to slowly move into her.

"Mmm," she groaned as he pulled from her, going harder and faster with each thrust. Sesshomaru growled as her body pulsed around him. Her mewls of pleasure pushed him to go faster and harder as she cried out. Kagome lowered her front half closer to the ground, so now her hips were raised. Sesshomaru groaned at the new angle. He moved his hand under her, a finger rubbed gently on her sensitive pearl. Kagome moved against him as she cried in pleasure, seeing stars as he manipulated her body. Sesshomaru continued to thrust against her as he pushed her over the edge. His name left her lips with such a pleasure filled cry he couldn't help but follow her into ecstasy.

The demon Lord leaned down and nipped her mating mark as he exploded into her, his growls echoing off the stone walls as his seed flowed into her shuddering body. She was shivering below him, as he continued to thrust gently against her quivering core.

Moving slowly, he pulled from her, holding his mate against his chest. His pelt flowed around her body as the rain fell around them. Sesshomaru lifted her chin gently, kissing her as she breathed heavily. Kagome's entire body was pulsing in pleasure, as his tongue explored her mouth gently. Kagome nuzzled into his chest, her eyes closing slowly, as he purred to her. Sesshomaru smirked pulling her close as his eyes locked onto the papers sprawled out on the grass. He smiled, lifting the one that he had purposely covered when he approached her. The demon Lord's eyes widened as the sketch came into his view. She was modest about her drawing skills; the miko had drawn an almost perfect portrayal of him. His eyes wandered over the drawing for a moment.

 _So that is was she was doing last night,_ he thought to himself. Sesshomaru had heard her stir in her sleep, watching her secretly as she sat in their large bed with her drawing book. Sesshomaru smirked as he looked over the sketch of him laying bare-chested in their large bed, his hair flowing over his shoulders as he slept. She had drawn in great detail the way his muscles looked, his markings... His little minx. He would have her draw him again. He smiled, looking down to the sleeping woman in his arms. How the Kamis had blessed him.

The demon Lord stood swiftly with the miko in his arms as he formed his youkai cloud. He quickly brought them to the balcony of their room. "You may go now," he hissed to the guard by the door. Waiting for the demon to exit, Sesshomaru silently walked to his large bed, placing Kagome down. She stirred for a moment, his name leaving her lips as she turned to his side of the bed. Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned down placing, a kiss on her shoulder before he stood and redressed.

Once he had redressed, he turned to the little girl passed out on the sofa, lifting her as if she weighed nothing, he swiftly walked to her room. The demon Lord was gentle as he laid his daughter into her bed, gently placing her doll in her arms before he ran his clawed hand against her flushed cheeks. He smirked hearing her snoring and standing he quickly returned to his room.

Sesshomaru stepped into the large bedroom, his ears focusing to the small purrs of his pup. He smirked, walking close to her cradle as he purred in return. His eyes softened as the pup smiled in her sleep. Sesshomaru moved over to where Kagome's drawing paper sat. He smirked, grabbing her book and her ink as he moved to his side of the bed. His eyes flowing over her flushed peaceful face; he smiled as he lifted his feathered pen from its ink and began to draw his sleeping mate.

Far from the western castle, the northern lord stood from his desk, his anger rising as he turned to his crying mate. "What did you do!?" he growled in anger. The silver-haired woman cried as she bowed.

"My Lord, I only allowed her to visit him! I could never imagine that he would take her as a concubine," his mate cried.

"How dare that dog think he can just take my only daughter and give her anything but the queen's title!" the demon lord turned to his general. "Rally the troops, we are going to the West!" he screamed.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. A change of pace

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter eleven – A change of pace

Sesshomaru sat in his large office, his hand carved desk was filled with hundreds of land treaties and aid requests. He was currently going over a proposal for aid in the East. His golden eyes moved quickly as he read the scroll. His ears twitched as a small knock came from his door. The demon Lord had commanded that none but his mate was to disturb him. He looked up as Kagome's personal

servant spoke. "My Lord, it is your humble servant Lin."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Enter." The servant entered with shaking legs as her mighty lord came into view. Her eyes widened as he spoke. "Why have you gone gainst my command and interrupted my work, Lin?" The servant took a deep breath, "My lord, this servant would not disobey her mighty Lord for just any reason," she paused, his cold eyes locked onto her. "I am worried about my lady."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he stopped writing; the demon Lord stood, causing the servant to drop to the floor. "Why do you have concern for this Sesshomaru's mate?" "My Lady is not eating enough my Lord. I believe she has taken the words of her tailor to heart. I tried to tell my Lady that his words were untrue, but I don't think she believed me," Lin stammered, her voice shaking.

"What was said to this Sesshomaru's mate?" Sesshomaru growled. Lin paused for a moment, "The tailor told my Lady that she was too fat, that no demoness had wide hips, a thick waist, and unstyled hair. I told him to watch his mouth, but he continued to reprimand my Lady for not being thin, saying he didn't know what my Lord saw in such a big woman." Sesshomaru snarled angrily. His Kagome was perfect. It was true, human and demon bodies were different; human women had much more curve and thickness to them, but Sesshomaru loved that about her.

"My Lord, I begged my Lady to speak with you about the tailor's insults; that he needed to be punished. But my Lady didn't respond. While dressing her this last week I have noticed her looking at herself much more. She does it every day now. I believe the tailor's words have affected my Lady." Sesshomaru was fuming. The blatant disrespect for his mate was making his blood boil. Having been so busy, he hadn't taken any meals with his mate over the past week. He suddenly felt very guilty that he had not noticed.

"Prepare lunch in the gardens Lin, this Sesshomaru will attend." Lin smiled, knowing her lord would fix the wrong done to her sweet Lady. "Yes my Lord," she bo eyes found hers. "Bring the tailor to this Sesshomaru."

The servant smirked as she bowed again, "Right away my Lord."

Kagome smiled as she looked down to the wide eyes of her daughter. In her hand, she held a pink flower just out of reach of the small pup. She smiled. "This is your first day outside my little one. I will take you outside every day and show you the many amazing flowers in this garden."

Kagome smiled as Nozomi's eyes widened and she began to kick her little feet, the pup making loud little babbling noises as she reached for the flower. Kagome gently lowered it so her daughter's tiny clawed hands could touch the pink petals. The pup erupting into a bout of giggles as she touched her first flower. Kagome smiled as she continued to speak gentle loving words to her daughter, unaware of the golden eyes that were staring at her. Sesshomaru watched her from a distance, his eyes softening as he listened to her speak to his pup.

Unknown to the miko, Nozomi understood everything her mother was saying. The pup tried hard to communicate back. He smirked walking closely to her, her soft voice soothing his beast. He wanted to watch her unaware of his presence. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's eyes shot up, her cheeks blushing as she realized he had been watching her. Jaken came running towards him, Rin on his heels as she laughed. Kagome smiled as she watched Rin run into the garden. "Come on Jaken!" she cried, following the kappa with a large flower crown. "That is enough Rin, come and have lunch," the demon Lord spoke, placing his hand on the young girl's shoulder before he motioned for her to go to Kagome.

Rin smiled as she ran to Kagome, flower crown in her hand as she placed the white flowers over Kagome's raven hair. "There you go! Beautiful! Don't you think Kagome is beautiful Lord Sesshomaru?" the young girl asked, taking her seat next to Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked at the sudden flushed cheeks of his mate. He sat beside her, pulling her small form against him, his pelt in circling her in a loving protective way. "Yes Rin, my mate is most beautiful."

Kagome smiled, looking away from him as the servants began to bring the lunch in on several trays. The demon Lord looked down as there was a soft tug on his silver hair, his gaze fell to the wide eyes of his little daughter. Nozomi looked at her father, tugging his hair in her fist as she gave him a smile. The demon Lord reached out to caress her raven curls as he purred to her. Kagome smiled as she turned to face him, "Would you like to hold her?" The demon Lord nodded as he lifted the weightless pup from his mate's small arms. Nozomi kicked her feet as her father held her. Her little squeals of excitement caused everyone in the garden to smile. Sesshomaru lifted his pup up to his face as he listened to her squeals.

"She is very talkative today," Kagome smiled, taking a sip of her tea. Sesshomaru nodded as he listened to his daughter. "She has a lot to say, mate." he spoke purring back to her. Kagome's eyes shot to him, "You can understand her!?" The demon Lord smirked as he turned away from his now purring daughter and nodded. He then turned the pup so she sat snuggled in his pelt but could still see her mother.

"Nozomi would like this Sesshomaru to tell you that she likes being outside," Sesshomaru smirked as the pup began to babble. He nodded again, looking to Kagome. "And she enjoys when you sing to her." agome looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you teasing me?" she asked.

"Hardly miko. She understands what you are saying, and has been desperately trying to talk back. She is frustrated that you do not understand her," Sesshomaru smirked in reply. Kagome looked to her daughter snuggled, in the large pelt of her demon. She suddenly felt very le has promised to learn to speak quickly so she can tell you how much she loves you."

Kagome wiped her eyes as Sesshomaru pulled her close. "Do not cry. She is only giving back the love you have unconditionally given to her. This Sesshomaru is very grateful to have such a loving mate."

Kagome smiled lifting a piece of apple from her plate. The demon Lord watched her, his eyes glancing to Rin who had already finished her lunch and was now stuffing a sweet cake in her mouth. "Lerion," Sesshomaru called. Rin's personal servant stepped forward, "Yes my lord, how may I serve you?" Sesshomaru spoke with no emotion. "Take Rin to her lessons now. This Sesshomaru needs to speak to his mate in private."

Rin looked up as she grabbed another sweet roll and hid it in her kimono. "Have a fresh batch of the sweet rolls brought to her lesson, and only if she does well, may she havethem." Once the young girl and her servant were gone from the garden, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Kagome," he began, her eyes looking up to him as she ate another piece of apple, the rest of her lunch untouched. "It has been brought to this Sesshomaru's attention that you have not been eating."

Kagome's eyes widened and shot to her now bowing servant, an embarrassed blush filled her cheeks. "That's not true, I'm just not eating a lot," she murmured, avoiding his gaze as she reached for another apple piece. "Tell this Sesshomaru, my mate, why are you not eating?" he grabbed her wrist, watching her lowered eyes. Kagome's face blushed deeper. "I - I just..." she paused, avoiding his eyes. "I put on some weight since I got here and I just wanted to-" her embarrassment flowed off of her in waves as she spoke. "I had not noticed until..."

Sesshomaru growled causing her eyes to shoot to him, his grip on her wrist tightening. "This Sesshomaru is angered by the fact you have not been taking care of yourself, mate. If you are hungry, eat. Do not starve yourself because an old demon compares you to a different breed. You are perfect in this Sesshomaru's eyes, you will always be." Kagome nodded. The scent of her tears filled him. He reached out, lifting her chin as he watched her tears fall down her flushed cheeks. His clawed thumb wiped away the moisture. "You must always obey your body, miko. You must be healthy to care for your daughter. You are beautiful and this Sesshomaru loves you the way you are."

Kagome's eyes widened as his words hit her. _Loves?_ she thought to herself. The demon lord leaned down and kissed her lips gently as he purred into her. He pulled her against his chest as he continued, "There is another matter we need to discuss as well, my mate." Kagome nodded, wiping her eyes as she watched him.

"The council have come to this Sesshomaru this morning in regards to the competition between you and the princess." Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru lift his chopsticks. "They believe we are stalling. This Sesshomaru has decided that we will hold the archery part of the competition in three days time. We will invite the surrounding Lords to view the competition." Kagome nodded, watching him lift a piece of meat to his mouth. Kagome didn't feel nervous, she knew she could take the princess; archery was in her soul... Literally.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment as she lifted her chopsticks. "I will need to retrieve my bow from the village," she said quietly as she lifted a piece of meat and a bowl and began to eat. Sesshomaru motioned for Lin. The servant nodded, quickly retrieving what her Lord had brought. Kagome continued to eat the food in front of her. Her eyes widened as a large golden box was placed before her. Her eyes shot to the mirking demon Lord.

"I have a gift for you, my mate. The night of our mating this Sesshomaru asked you what your hobbies were. In light of that, this Sesshomaru wanted to give you something." Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was in the large box. "Sessh-" she gasped, pulling the blue ribbon on the box. Sesshomaru looked to Lin, motioning for her to take the sleeping pup from him.

"Bring her inside and put her to bed." Lin smiled as she took the little pup, carefully walking from the gardens. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his mate lift the box top, her eyes widening as her hand moved to her mouth. "Oh my god!" Kagome gasped as she reached out to touch the ivory bow. Her

fingers shaking as she lifted it. Sesshomaru had commissioned his general of archery to create the bow. Kagome ran her hands over it smooth front, it had been painted with many different designs; peacock feathers hung from the bottom of the bow. Inside the box lay about 30 arrows, all custom done; the

feathers matching those attached to the bow.

Sesshomaru purred in satisfaction as her happiness flowed off of her. Her blue eyes locked onto his. She smiled, placing the bow down as she sprang into his arms catching him off guard, and knocking them backward. Sesshomaru looked up into her blushing face. Kagome bit her lip as she realized she had fallen on top of him. She moved a bit fixing her legs, she smiled leaning down and gently taking his lips. Sesshomaru growled against her as his large hands slid up her legs, gripping her as he adjusted her so she now straddled his hips. The demon Lord pulled himself up, towering over her. Kagome gasped as he pulled her against him, his want pushing against her. Sesshomaru slid his hand up as he

took her chin to lift her face. She smiled, causing his heart to flutter.

"Thank you. It is beautiful," she said gently. Sesshomaru ran his clawed thumb over her cheek as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru will only give you the best, as promised." Sesshomaru watched her, trying to control his need. The demon Lord had made a promise to himself the night she became his mate; he would allow her to show him when she was ready for the rutting part of their relationship. He wanted to allow her the time she needed. He would not initiate rutting with her unless she initiated it first. The demon lord watched her. She had been his mate for a month now. They had rutted only 3 times since then. They had been intimate; he would kiss her, she would hold him, he would sleep close. And though his body yearned for his miko he wouldn't push his need onto her.

Kagome blushed as she replayed is words in her mind. He said he loved her. Her soul pulsed as she looked into his golden eyes. She licked her lips, feeling his growl against her chest, and looked away for a moment. Was this love that she felt for her demon? The way her heart pounded when he touched her, the way she felt safe in his arms at night. The way his words left her ears tingling. Kagome smiled as she raised her hands to caress the maroon markings on his face.

She knew he had been holding back his affection; she knew he had controlled his want. Kiran told her that he wouldn't rut with her unless she initiated it. He wanted her to move their relationship as she felt. Kagome blushed, thinking of that night a week ago when he chased her through the castle. How he made love to her in the rain. The way he took care of her when she woke, ill with a cold, the next morning.

She smiled to herself. She was ready to truly be his wife, to allow him to come to her when he wanted her. To share her feelings. She was ready to take the next step in their relationship, to drop the boundaries and just enjoy her new life. Sesshomaru watched her as she looked away, a small smile on her lips as she pressed her small body against him. "Sesshomaru," she said, her arousal hitting him. His hand tightened on her as he looked into her eyes. She blushed. "I - I want us to jus-" Sesshomaru's eyes shot to the side as a guard came running into the garden, his eyes widening as Sesshomaru released a very angry growl. The guard hit the ground in a deep bow.

"My lord! There is a half demon requesting entrance to the castle." Sesshomaru stood placing Kagome on her feet, her eyes wide as the demon spoke. "It is Lord Inuyasha!"

Please review!


	12. Don't hold back

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

Chapter twelve- Don't hold back.

Kagome took a deep breath as her nervousness filled her. It had been so long since she had seen her hanyou friend. What would he think when he found out she had mated his brother? Her mind was racing, the miko completely unaware that her emotions were passing to the large demon Lord beside her. Sesshomaru reached out his clawed hand to pull his small mate closer to him, her eyes flowed up to his own. "What are you fearful of?" he asked gently.

Kagome didn't know how to respond; her heart was pounding. "I haven't seen him in so long," she replied. She bit her lip as she turned to Sesshomaru fully, her small hands sliding onto his black armor. "Please, whatever happens... Don't fight with him."

Sesshomaru looked down to his small mate. "Do you fear Inuyasha will harm this Sesshomaru?" he growled. "I don't want you to kill him. He is still my friend and your broth-" she paused, biting her lip as his eyes darkened. She stepped away. Her fear filled him quickly, his beast roaring to him. **She fears us.** Sesshomaru reached out and touched her face, suddenly very aware of his angered aura. "My mate," he began. "do not ever fear this Sesshomaru. I will never cause you pain. I will never strike you." he pulled her into his arms, her small body pressed against the black chest plate. "This Sesshomaru is sorry for frightening you."

Kagome nodded as she felt his aura pulse around her. She looked up as he lifted her chin. Their lips met in a soft caress as she stood on her toes to meet him. She smiled as his large hand gripped her close.

"Kagome!" His voiced echoed in her ears, her heart pounded as she felt Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her. Her face slowly moved to her wide-eyed friend. She smiled slowly as she turned in Sesshomaru's grasp. She opened her mouth to speak when her eyes fell to the copper-haired woman beside him. Her hand in his own as the woman smiled.

"It seems you have finally found a mate Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice rang out. His words shook her as she turned to Inuyasha. She didn't know why she felt the way she did. "H - Hi," she muttered softly, her eyes flowing to a servant in the corner. "Bring the tea in please." The servant nodded as she bowed. "Right away my lady."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stepped forward, leaving the woman behind him. "Lady?" he looked to Sesshomaru then to Kagome. "What the fuck is going on?" he growled. Once the tea had been served, the two couples sat across from one another. Inuyasha watched as Kagome poured the tea for everyone, her small hand falling back into her lap as she looked up to Sesshomaru. The demon Lord lifted his cup

as he took a sip.

"Why have you come to this Sesshomaru's home Inuyasha?" he asked, breaking the silence. The hanyou looked from Kagome to his half-brother. "Why the fuck do you think I came here?!" he growled.

"Inuyasha!" both women cried out. The hanyou's ears flattened against his silver hair as he looked to Kagome. "Whats going on Kagome? Why are you here, and why are these people calling you Lady?"

Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, his beast growling, **I** **diot.** _Indeed,_ he thought back. Kagome looked to her mate beside her. The demon Lord took her small hand into his clawed one.

She smiled. "Well Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I are mated now," she said gently, watching her friends eyes bulge. "She now has the title of the Lady of the West," Sesshomaru chimed in as he watched his half-brother squirm.

"I have been here for about a month now," she added, looking up to the copper-haired woman. "Inuyasha, why don't you introduce us to your wife?" Kagome smiled, changing the subject.

The hanyou blushed as he spoke. "Uhm, yeah sure. Kagome this is Yume, my... Um, she is my mate."

Yume smiled as she bowed her head to kagome, "It is an honor to meet the Shikon Miko. I have heard so much about you!" Kagome smiled as she sipped her tea. "Good things, I hope," she teased. Yume giggled behind her kimono sleeve. "Of course!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, he was worried Kagome might not like his new mate. His eyes fell to his brother. "So what's with all the troops outside? You going to war or something?" Inuyasha asked.

The demon Lord's eyes shot to the golden ones of his brother. Inuyasha sat back realizing he might have ruined the good mood. Kagome turned to her mate.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, worry filling her voice. Sesshomaru turned to his mate, his eyes locking to hers. "There have been some robberies on the Northern border. The troops are going to investigate," he replied. Inuyasha watched his brother. He was lying. Something was happening.

Kagome nodded, her eyes widening as a cry filled the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watch Kagome stand. Lin came around the corner, Sesshomaru's main guards following her as she looked up to Kagome. "Forgive me, my Lady, but I could not stop her from crying."

Kagome smiled as she took her little whimpering daughter. "Shhh, shhh. Mommy has you now."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched Kagome turn. In her arms was a small pup, wrapped up tightly.

Sesshomaru smirked as he stood, helping Kagome sit in front of the table, his pelt curling around her.

Kagome smiled as the pup began to purr. Her eyes flowed up to the wide-eyed couple before her. "Little Nozomi, say hello to your uncle Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared as the raven haired baby looked back at him. Her tiny face twisted in confusion as she looked him over, the baby making small noises before she began to giggle.

"Hey!" Inuyasha hissed. Sesshomaru smirked as he replied, "That is correct, pup." Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, confused. "What did she say?" Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms. "She said I am funny looking." Kagome broke out in laughter as the pup looked to her mother. Her little hands pulling on Kagome's raven hair.

Yume smiled as she looked at the small baby. She turned to Inuyasha with a teasing smile. "Isn't she so cute, Yasha!" Inuyasha regarded to his wife. "Don't even think about it, Yume. She's cute now, but one day she is going to act like him." Inuyasha grumbled, pointing to the demon Lord.

Sesshomaru smirked, his eyes falling to the now whimpering pup. "She is hungry, mate." Kagome smiled as she nodded. Sesshomaru stood, helping Kagome to her feet as she turned from the group. "Excuse me." "Miko," her blue eyes fell to Sesshomaru's golden ones. "Why don't you show Yume the gardens? This Sesshomaru needs to speak to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to his wife. "Why don't you go with Kagome? You can hold the pup." Yume smiled as she nodded, kissing inuyasha's cheek. She stood, following Kagome. The demon Lord's eyes looked to two silver uninformed guards standing on the edge of the garden, motioning for them to follow Kagome. They bowed, then turned to walk behind their Lady.

Once the females were no longer in sight Inuyasha spoke. "What's really going on with the troops Sesshomaru? And why are you not telling her?" Sesshomaru took a sip from his tea as he regarded Inuyasha. "Certain events have been happening here in the West; this Sesshomaru feels as if the North is trying to start a war."

"Didn't you just aid them?" Inuyasha asked grabbing a sweet cake. Sesshomaru nodded. "Upon this Sesshomaru's arrival to the West with Kagome, I was confronted by the Northern princess. She said she came as tribute to be my bride." "What!?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Indeed, to prevent war this Sesshomaru has taken her as a concubine." The look on Inuyasha's face turned to anger. "What the fuck Sesshomaru! How can you do that to Kagome? She gave you a pup and her life!" Sesshomaru hissed. "This Sesshomaru is very aware of what my mate has done. But to avoid war, Kagome has agreed to compete with the princess for the throne."

"But wouldn't the princesses claim be invalid since Kagome gave you an heir?" he asked, thoroughly confused. Sesshomaru nodded. "If those were indeed the circumstances. Though Kagome is Nozomi's mother, she did not birth her."

"Who is the pup's mother?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes as Sesshomaru's emotionless face seemed to crack. His brother stood as he spoke. "She was this Sesshomaru's sister." Inuyasha stood as well. "Sister?!" Sesshomaru nodded. "Her name was Mujakina. She was born about 700 years before you, Inuyasha. She was mated and lived far from here," he paused looking to his brother. "In time this Sesshomaru will seek your help to avenge her. But for now there are more pressing matters."

Inuyasha nodded, his mind racing. "Kagome is in danger. This Sesshomaru has been contacted by a spy in the northwest; the North is coming for war. This Sesshomaru has arranged for the troops to meet them at the border. This Sesshomaru included. There is no reason for war, so this Sesshomaru does not understand why they are planning to attack.

"There will be many Lords coming within the next three days to watch the competition. Will you stay Inuyasha; here in the West while this Sesshomaru leaves?" Sesshomaru turned to his half brother. "Will you protect Kagome when this Sesshomaru is gone?" The hanyou nodded as he replied. "With my life."

Sesshomaru nodded, satisfied with his brother's answer. "What will she have to do in the competition?"

Sesshomaru walked towards the garden, his eyes flowing to his mate; beast purring as he watched her nursing their daughter. "The first competition will be in archery." Inuyasha laughed. "Not much of a competition." "Hn" Sesshomaru turned to him. "The second is in music; she will have to outperform the princess with some type of musical instrument." Inuyasha looked away. "Yeah, that might be a problem. Is that it?"

"The last test is as follows; the first one to produce a son, will become Queen." Inuyasha's eyes brightened. "Well, there you go. If you're not sleeping with the Northern chick, all you gotta do is get Kagome pupped. Shouldn't be too hard considering how y'all are all over each other," Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru eyed his brother. He wouldn't go into details about his slowly growing relationship with Kagome, and merely nodded.

That night Sesshomaru watched his small mate as she gently sang to the tiny pup nursing at her breast. His world seemed perfect as he watched her, but at the moment it wasn't. There was a threat of war on his borders; threats in secret to his mate. His council was trying to push tradition on him. The moment

Sesshomaru watched his mate kiss her daughter's head, her gentle 'I love you' whispered to her sleeping pup, he knew he had to become hard. To protect his mate, he would have to become cruel; show no mercy. The demon lord stood as he watched kagome lay their daughter in her cradle. His mate's gentle humming continuing as she pulled the silk blanket over Nozomi.

Her blues eyes fell to him as she smiled. He motioned for her to come and sit with him. She walked swiftly to him. Sesshomaru pulled his mate to sit in his lap, the demon Lord's pelt surrounding them as he ran his nose against the crook of her neck. Taking in her arousing scent, he murmured, "I will be leaving soon."

Kagome turned to face him, her face full of confusion. "What? Why?" she asked, her eyes searching for some type of answer. Sesshomaru reached out his hand to gently caress her cheek. "This Sesshomaru will escort the troops to the border. There are a few things that need to be squared away. But do not worry my mate, this Sesshomaru will not leave you unprotected. While this Sesshomaru is gone, Inuyasha will protect you."

Kagome looked at him for a moment. Her emotions flaring as she leaned down, laying against his hard chest, his warmth flooded into her."Do you have to go?" she asked, her fist tightening into the dark kimono he wore. **My mate...** his beast purred against his mental cage. The demon Lord's soul needed to feel its mate's. The beast had been silent in its dark prison, but he knew that leaving her would bring it to life.

"This Sesshomaru will only be gone a few days. The day you participate in the archery contest, this Sesshomaru will be here to watch you show your amazing skills." Kagome nodded, a knot building in her stomach. "When will you leave me?" she asked.

The demon's eyes widened as he looked down to her glistening eyes. A hint of fear filled her normal scent of lighting. **Fear... Mate has fear,** his beast hissed, pacing in its cage, the demon swinging its tail low as he demanded Sesshomaru clear her fears. "Kagome," his voice was like a whisper as he caressed her cheeks. Her glistening eyes lifted to his golden orbs as he continued. "What do you fear?"

Kagome looked up to him. Her eyes softened as she lifted her face to his. Her fingers shaking as she traced his strong jaw, "Nothing." she lied. Her lip quivered as she looked up into his eyes.

"Kago-" "Please," she interrupted him, her small hand sliding from his soft lips as she spoke. "Ple - Please, before you leave me..." she paused, her eyes finding his.

"Just make love to me," she requested softly. The demon's eyes widened as she spoke. He leaned forward, lifting his mate into his arms as he walked her over to their large bed. Laying her small figure down, the demon lord was gentle as he crawled over her small body. Kagome breathed in his scent of winter. Her heart pounded as Sesshomaru's large body covered her own. His clawed hands held his weight as he took her lips gently. His purr filled her with a warmth that radiated from her ears to her curled toes. She groaned as his knee separated her legs gently. Kagome arched against him, her small hand sliding over his broad shoulders, intertwining into the silver hair that fell over his shoulders. Her blunt nails scraped his hard skin as she silently begged him to touch her.

The demon Lord smirked against her lips, then sat up, pulling his kimono from his person as her soft hands slid up his chiseled chest. His soft growl egged her on as her fingers slid down to the sash on his hakama. The demon Lord growled louder, as her fingertips graced his hardened member through the fabric that separated her fingertips from his silky flesh. Kagome smiled as he pulled her to him, his

claws ripping her kimono from her shoulders as he kissed and licked the crescent mark on her shoulder. His small mate pushed against him as she gripped his body. He purred down as he leaned her back slowly, peeling the remaining parts of her kimono from her sun-kissed skin. She now laid completely exposed under him. Her back arched as he kissed from her jawline slowly down the line of her breasts to her hips, his cool breath causing shivers to rise along her skin.

The demon Lord was quick to remove the remainder of his clothes as he returned to his mate, her body molding around his own. Kagome arched up as his large clawed fingers graced her writhing core. The demon Lord growled in satisfaction that his mate was already ready for him. He moved over her, like a predator about to make its kill. Kagome sat up to meet him; her lips finding his own as he allowed her to push him onto his back, her small body straddling his large one.

Kagome blushed as she slowly sat up, her raven hair covering her swollen breasts as she smiled. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment; his little miko wanted to dominate him. This was something Sesshomaru never allowed; but as his miko gripped his hardened member, her small body sliding onto to him, he allowed it. The demon Lord hissed, claws gripping her his as she lowered herself so slowly, it was almost painful. Kagome was breathing heavy as she moved her hand up his chest.

Sesshomaru's red eyes found hers, "Mate," he growled. He needed her to move; if she wanted to stay in that, position she had to move. He heart was pounding as she smiled, his eyes widened as he watched the sway of her hips, her body rocking against his.

She gasped, her head falling back as she continued to ride him. Sesshomaru bit his lip as he tried to stay in control. He wanted to allow her to set the pace for her requested rut, but if his Kagome didn't move faster, he would be forced to pin her down and take her as beast was demanding him to do.

Kagome continued to move her hips slowly, enjoying the way he felt. She smirked hearing his groans, giggling in reply. The demon Lord's red eyes found hers.

"Woman!" he hissed. Kagome gripped his hair, pulling him to sit up; his chest coming up to her face as she looked into his eyes. "Take me," she purred, feeling not only his member witch in excitement but his claw's tighten on her hips. It was not long before the raven-haired woman was crying out, her body being pushed into the silk sheet below her. The demon Lord above her, red eyes glowing and fangs out as he pounded her into submissive pleasure. Kagome groaned as her raven air was pulled back, her neck exposed, as Sesshomaru licked and bit her mark.

"Sessh..." she groaned out, the demon Lord moving his face down, their chest pressed together as he continued to move against her. "Yes, my mate?" he growled. Kagome tried to speak as the pleasure up within her. "No more... holding back." She gasped as he pushed her over the edge. The demon Lord hissed as her body pulsed around him, his manhood pulsing as he exploded. His howl of conquest

filled the castle.

Kagome breathed heavily, her small hand sliding to caress Sesshomaru's head as he looked down at her.

"N - no more holding back," she repeated to the wide-eyed demon. "Kagome..." he purred.

"I want us to be just like this. I want you to make love to me when you want to. I want you to know..." she paused as his eyes began to fade back to gold. Her small hands caressed his cheek as she continued. "I want you to know that I love you too," she said softly.

Sesshomaru purred loudly in his chest as he kissed his mate roughly, his body filling with a passion-filled pride. "This Sesshomaru loves you too," he purred before he made love to her again

Please review!

Mujakina-Innocent


	13. bullseye

Father of the moon

Chapter thirteen: bulls eye.

I would like to thank my beta halreypool.

This chapter has been rewritten on 12-10-15

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kagome woke alone in the massive bed, her small hands reaching for the warmth of someone she knew had gone. Her heart pounded as she opened her blue eyes. "Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly, knowing he would not respond. She turned to her side facing the cradle, her eyes widening as she took in a large bouquet of flowers. Her heart pounded as she saw a scroll tied with a red ribbon; his seal marked onto one side. The miko sat up slowly as she reached out to the scroll, her fingers shaking as she broke the seal, his beautiful handwriting coming into view.

~Good morning my mate, by the time you wake this Sesshomaru will have arrived at the border. Do not be afraid, you are safe. This Sesshomaru must ask that you remain in our room. Do not take lunch with any other the visiting Lords until this Sesshomaru returns to you. It is vital for your protection. This Sesshomaru's guard will accompany you everywhere you need to go. Lin has been commanded to test all of the food you eat until this Sesshomaru returns.

Inuyasha will stay close. Take this time to visit with him and his new mate. This Sesshomaru will be home by the time the competition begins. Be well, my love. This Sesshomaru shall think of you greatly while apart, my mate.~

Kagome touched his large signature. She didn't understand why she felt so helpless without him beside her. Her fear was pounding in her veins. "My lady," Kagome's eyes shot to the large door. A demon's voice range out. "Is everything alright?" "Yes, I am fine" Kagome sighed. She was surrounded god-like beings who could tell how she felt even before she did. The woman turned to her silently sleeping daughter; she smiled seeing Sesshomaru's pelt circled around the pup and onto the bed. His presence suddenly very immediate to her. Kagome smiled running her hand against the life-like pelt. She smiled as she laid back down, the pelt moving to encircle her in her mates warmth and scent.

She closed her eyes and rested.

Sesshomaru stood tall on the mountain side, his highly trained eyes watching the Northern troop as they continued to make their way to the border. They were still a week's walk away; their breed so very slow. Sesshomaru turned as Kagome's name caressed his ear. His golden eye fell to a group of his men as he listened. "I heard she is that high priestess, the one who killed the half-breed Naraku." "Yeah. Yeah sure did. With one arrow!" "Blew him to pieces!" the demons smirked as they spoke of his mate's power.

"She is such an advantage to have on our side!" The men in the small group agreed. "I don't know, it seems wrong to have her on the throne," one demon said. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the offending soldier. "What do you mean man, have you seen her?"

The demon shrugged as he cleaned his sword, "I don't know, we have always had a demoness as our queen. This female - well for one she is human. Second she traveled with Lord Inuyasha for so long. You know that hanyou probably tasted he-"

The sound of Sesshomaru's poison whip was fresh in the air, burnt flesh followed as the man's head fell from its shoulders. Sesshomaru's icy voice cried out, every demon stood in line, their hands shaking as he spoke from the mountain edge. "This Sesshomaru will not tolerate any disrespect to his mate," his red eyes turned to the soldiers before him, their legs shaking. "Allow this Sesshomaru to clarify a few things. This Sesshomaru's mate is the Shikon Miko; she is capable of killing every single one of you with only the power she holds in her pinky. Yes, she is an asset to the Wet, but she is also this Sesshomaru's mate. She was innocent in the mating, rumors of the opposite will not be tolerated. And this Sesshomaru will serve punishment swiftly," the demon Lord turned to face the mountain. "Do you understand, or should this Sesshomaru kill a few more of you?"

The solderers kneeled down and spoke in a union. "Your commands are heard and understood my Lord." Sesshomaru stayed silent as he watched his border.

"WHAT!?" the northern Lord screamed as he flipped his desk over. His wife cowered in the corner, whimpering on the floor. In her hands was a letter from their daughter. The demon Lord tore it from his mate, his eyes reading the scroll.

~Dear Father,

By this time, I am sure you are aware that my visit to the mighty Sesshomaru is not just to thank him for his aid. As your only daughter, it is my duty to secure more land and power, my mighty Father.

Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon in japan. His strength and power will ensure that our legacy does not die. Please forgive me, as I have disobeyed you. Upon arriving in the West, I was shocked to find that Lord Sesshomaru had taken a mate; a human no less.

He is forcing me to compete for the throne. Not really a competition; more of a way to show my skills.

Do not worry, my loving Father, soon you will hold the West in your mighty claws.~

The demon Lord hissed as he looked down to his wife. "This is your doing, Hatsumomo! Putting fairy tales into her mind. That damn mutt won't touch her. What a stupid child," he snarled. His eyes shot up to the tent's opening as his general spoke.

"My Lord, my Lord!" he screamed "The scout has returned. Lord Sesshomaru is at the border with at least thirty thousand soldiers." The demon lord sat back, "Damn him." Sesshomaru had been very wise in placing his soldiers all around his territory; they were always in reach should an attack happen.

"My mate... Please, we are no match for him." The demon slapped his wife's face as he spoke "This is your fault woman. Now we will have to beg him for forgiveness."

The demon Lord, turned thinking of a way he could still win this. He had to take the dog out at his weakest point. An evil smile filled his face as he turned. "Fetch me my horse, I will go and meet this mighty Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, her new kimonos had finally arrived. She smiled feeling the light fabric. No more super heavy kimono's for her. "My Lady," Lin approached bowing. Kagome smiled as she turned. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet my Lady, but the scout said he is on his way," Lin replied, bowing yet again. Kagome smiled as she allowed her personal servant to undress her, turning to the side as she admired herself in just her panties. Lin watched her ladies actions. "I know Sesshomaru means well, but I am gaining weight," she sighed, turning to Lin.

"My Lady..." she began. Kagome smiled. "How about this, let's do only vegetarian meals during the week, no sweets except on special occasions. At least until I get my stomach flat again." The servant nodded; as long as she ate.

Kagome held her arms out as Lin continued to dress her. "Alright, let's go beat that princess's ass." she smirked. "My lady..." Lin blushed at her Lady's foul mouth. Her smile hidden as she pulled the light kimono over Kagome's shoulders. The castle was bustling with activity as Inuyasha and Yume stood outside of the Lord's room. They both had been given new clothes to wear.

"You look so handsome Inuyasha," his mate purred as she touched the black armor on his chest.

Inuyasha looked down to her. His fire rat had been replaced with a dark blue kimono and hakama set, white designs flowed up his shoulders. His spikes, similar to Sesshomaru's but smaller in size, covered his arm. His long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and black boots covered his usually bare feet. The hanyou smiled as he kissed his mate. Yume was dressed in a cherry blossom kimono. It was a light pink with a white obi, white blossoms covering it. Her copper hair had been pulled into a large bun. Flower combs decorated her hair.

He kissed her gently, her cheeks flushing as he turned to the door. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to Inuyasha. "Oh Yasha," she cried, the hanyou blushed in reply. "Why haven't you dressed like this before?" The hanyou moved his hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "This is how a Lord would dress, but I never wanted any part of this world," he responded truthfully.

Kagome smiled as she stepped forward, her long kimono flowing behind her. "It suits you, Lord Inuyasha," she teased turning as a guard spoke. "My lady, the competition has begun. They await your presence." Kagome nodded as she took a deep breath, walking gracefully. The guards marched a bit ahead of her, as she heard the familiar bells ringing. The loud and slightly annoying voice of Jaken screamed out.

"Rise and show respect for the Lady of the West!" the toad demon bowed low to the ground as Kagome entered the large courtyard, her eyes forward as gasps filled the air. The miko could feel anxiety fill her, but she refused to let it escape. Instead she flared her aura, giving off small tastes of what the miko could do. The guards took a step back as her aura flowed. The chief councilman bowed to her, Kagome nodded in reply.

He stood pulling out a large scroll. Kagome caught site of another woman. Her silver hair was pulled tightly into a large braid around her head, many hair pins sat in her hair. She bowed slightly as Kagome rolled her eyes. "The mighty Lord Sesshomaru has spoken!" the chief began. "On this day, the Lord's mate shall compete with the Lord's concubine for the title of the Lady of the West. Whomever wins this round will be first to perform the second challenge at the banquet tomorrow night. I must ask that no one interferes in the competition. Let the best female win her throne," the chief turned to Kagome.

"Please go first, my Lady."

Kagome raised her hand, "Allow the princess to go first; she is a guest." Kagome smirked turning to the sneering woman. The princess bowed as she took her bow from the servant beside her. "As you wish, my Lady." The demons watched as the princess nocked her first arrow, she hissed as she lined it up with the bull's eye. Kagome smiled as the princess shot. The arrow struck just above the bull's eye. The woman turned to Kagome and smiled, "My Lady."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as the hanyou smirked. Lin pulled Kagome's cover from her shoulders, leaving the woman in just her kimono, it was shorter, allowing for ease of movement. The Lords watched as she lifted her new bow and took three arrows. Eyes widened as Kagome aimed gracefully at the same target. Nocking her first arrow, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Her soul stirring as she pulled the bow back. The arrow flung, piercing the princess' arrow down the bottom, then another arrow split that one, and another. The crowd around her roared as Kagome turned. Having split the princess' arrow and her own twice, she had proven the princess was no match.

The second target was brought, this one at 50 feet. Jaken turned with wide eyes as Sesshomaru passed him, the demon Lord silencing him as he took his throne. His golden eyes fell on his small mate, her

large bow held in her hands. Her eyes focused as she watched the princess. He smirked, watching Kagome turn to her servant, lifting four arrows this time. Her eyes fell to the bull's eye; the princess' arrow struck true. Kagome smirked; she would soon split it again. Sesshomaru watched with a slight arousal as his mate aimed her bow again, her breathing smooth as she released her arrow, and again

it split the princess'.

Kagome smirked as she loosed two more arrows, each splitting the one before. But as the miko nocked her fourth arrow, her eyes unfocused; she seemed to stumble, her arrow falling to the ground. Sesshomaru sat up, his eyes on her as she leaned down lifting the arrow again. Kagome took a deep breath as she tried to focus her spinning world. Her aura pulsed in a way she had never felt before.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her arrow shot from the ivory bow, her body slamming into the dark dirt as she collapsed. Her arrow hit true, splitting the previous one.

Sesshomaru had her in his arms in an instant, the world around him filled with cries and fear-filled gasps. Kagome's head laid back against his arm as he lifted her. Her aura was pulsing so strongly, it burned his own. Kiran followed her son with wide eyes, fear filled her as she addressed the crowds.

"Please return to your rooms, we will assess the Lady's condition." she turned, following her son quickly.

Sesshomaru's beast screamed in anger as he looked down to Kagome. Her cheeks flushed as fever rushed through her body; her aura turning a dark purple as it flowed around her. He growled in anger at the sound of her fading heartbeat. What had happened to his mate in the three days he was gone? He

snarled, making his way to the large healers wing of the castle. Kiran stopped on the outside of the room, her heart pounding as she leaned against the wall. Her aura pulsed as Kagome's now darker one reached out.

What was happening to her daughter? Kiran's eyes shot up as her son's voice rang out. Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome's half opened lids, pink tears fell down her glowing eyes. Placing her hand on his face, her fingertips stung as her power flared. Kagome's body was vibrating, her mind flooded with answers as her body was changing. Her soul pulsed answering her questions. She pulled Sesshomaru's face down to her, he tilted his head as she spoke silently into his ear as answered his questions. Her body collapsed against him as she fell into an unconscious state.

The demon lord's eyes widened as he crumpled to his knees. His heart pounded as he looked down to his mate. Her face peaceful as her aura returned to its normal color, the center a slightly darker tint. Kiran ran into the room screaming to him as Inuyasha and Yume followed. "Is she alright my son? "she cried. Sesshomaru was silent as he held Kagome's body close, his beast growling as his aura flowed freely around her, healing her pains as he soothed her.

Inuyasha watched as his brother looked up, shock on his face as he looked back down to his mate. He stood and began to walk to their room, everyone on his heels begging for answers. "My son! Where are you going?" Kiran cried turning to Inuyasha. "She needs to rest," Sesshomaru said coldly as they repeated their questions. "She needs the healer Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled running up to his brother. Stopping as the demon Lord paused, his eyes flowed down to Kagome's flushed cheeks.

"She is not sick," he purred touching her cheek as he began to walk again. "She is with child." He left the group standing in the hallway with wide eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Lol and don't kill me!

A/N= they have been 'together' for almost 30+ days =


	14. The decision

Father of the moon

chapter fourteen: The decision

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Sesshomaru watched with half-closed eyes as the midwife carefully examined his still sleeping mate. The elderly demoness was quick with her skilled hands; her ingers moving from Kagome's pulse to her temperature, assessing if she had any roblems. The woman lifted her crystal necklace; she began to chant as she placed it over Kagome's chest. Sesshomaru watched as the crystal began to glow

brightly, then fade away. She repeated the action over multiple parts of Kagome's body, but when the crystal was hung over her womb, it began to glow so brightly that is shattered into pink dust.

The demon Lord and midwife stared at each other; neither had ever witnessed such power. The woman turned to her bag, biting her lip. "My Lord, we may have a serious problem," she began, turning to his cold eyes before her. "It seems the pup is pulling her powers, consuming them. I have never seen something like this before, my Lord. The pup's aura is extremely powerful, almost overcoming its father's."

The woman looked way as the demon Lord spoke. "What is it doing to my mate?" his voice was hard but laced with worry. "I fear that if my lady carries this pup to full term, she may never wield her holy

powers again."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his gaze falling to his sleeping mate. "What can be done?" he hissed, his hand lifting Kagome. "I'm sorry. Nothing but termination of the pregnancy will fix this." Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes going red at the thought of killing his unborn pup. he woman bowed, "My Lord, when your heir makes the final growth at the end f her pregnancy, they will pull the remaining energy from her, leaving her with nothing. She will be but a human woman. If the pup if delivered before the third

month, there may be a chance to save her powers."

Sesshomaru thought back to his Nozomi; how little she was after her premature birth. It indeed put an uneasy feeling in him. Nozomi was full blooded, would his pup survive it were not? Sesshomaru's hand slid onto Kagome's swollen stomach, the pup's aura pulsing in reply to its fathers. Would she give up a piece of her soul to take their pup to full term? Would he allow her to? "How long until the pups next growth?"

Sesshomaru watched the healer move her hands over Kagome's body, her eyes going white as she studied the pups aura. She smiled. "It would seem that the pup is just over one moon cycle old. This

would put conception on the night you took my Lady as a mate. That is very good fortune, my Lord."

Sesshomaru hissed, "Answer this Sesshomaru's question." The woman nodded. "Within the next week, the pup will triple in size. My Lady will not have much holy powers to use, my Lord. She must be extremely protected. She will be weak and will need to sleep most of the time. It is important that she eat every few hours."

Sesshomaru nodded. "How long until the third growth?" he asked. The woman lifted her book, her eyes reading the different moon patterns. "In two full moon cycles, the pup will make its final growth. It can be delivered any time from that night to one week later."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had one month to convince his mate to deliver their pup

early. "I will prepare some teas for the lady to drink daily. They will help her with the

extra nutrients she will need."

"You will stay here at the palace. This Sesshomaru wants weekly reports on her health and that of the pup." The woman bowed as she spoke, "My Lord is most gracious. I shall do as you request." He watched the woman leave the large room. Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed, his miko's face peaceful as she slept. Now alone with his mate, he let his hard facade fade as he leaned over, kissing her cheek gently while he purred. His body was calling to just hold its mate and rest. The demon Lord stood, removing his armor and kimono, then he climbed into the large bed, pulling his mate close

as he took in her scent. Purring deep into her, his large clawed hand slid over her swollen womb. Closing his eyes the demon Lord fell into a light sleep.

Morning came quickly; the demon Lord stirring in his sleep, red eyes opening as he realised Kagome was no longer in his arms, or in the bed. He sat abruptly, her soft humming filled him as he turned to the window. His heart slowed as he watched her.

Kagome sat in front of the fireplace, a soft smile on her face as she ran her fingers against the soft raven curls of her daughter; the pup hungrily eating at its mother's breast. Loud purring filling the air as the demon Lord stood, his large form gracefully and silently walking to his mate. Her blue eyes met his as he lowered himself beside her.

"Good morning," she smiled, as if nothing had happened. Sesshomaru watched her silently, "You need to be resting miko." Kagome smiled, looking down to her daughter who was kicking her sock covered

feet. "I actually feel really good, and when I woke up, I needed to feed her." kagome switched sides so her daughter could nurse on the other overly swollen breast.

The demon Lord turned to a servant who stood in a hallway. "Bring in my mate's

medicine and breakfast." There was a soft reply. "Medicine?" Kagome asked, patting Nozomi's back as she whimpered. The demon Lord turned to his blue-eyed female. "This Sesshomaru had the midwife exam you when you were unconscious."

"I - Is everything okay?" she asked, concerned for her unborn baby. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, his eyes hardening. "The pup is consuming your holy powers. It is taking them."

Kagome's eyes widened, she knew something was wrong when she passed out, ut she didn't think that it was the baby stealing her powers. "Are my powers hurting it?" she asked on the brink of tears.

Sesshomaru moved closer, his large arms wrapping around her. "Quite the opposite miko, the pup is growing stronger by the day. But there is a decision that we must make."

Kagome turned looking to her demon mate, "What decision?" Sesshomaru reached, out caressing her face. "If you carry the pup to full term, you will lose every ounce of your power." Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him. "If you deliver the pup before it makes it final growth, there is a small

chance that your powers will regenerate."

Kagome looked down to her nursing daughter, her thoughts filling with the images of how small and weak she was when Kagome became her mother. "There is only one thing that can be done," the miko spoke, her eyes flowing to her mate. " I will carry him to full term."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened. "Kagome you are putting yourself at an unnecessary risk. You could-" the demon Lord paused, her words finally registering in his mind. Kagome smiled as she looked into his widened eyes, she blushed watching Sesshomaru's eyes light up.

"A… Son," he whispered to himself. She nodded.

Please review!


	15. What I have done

**Father of the moon**  
 **chapter fifteen: what I have done**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool!**  
 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll in his hands, his golden eyes flowing to the woman who slept in the large bed before him. Kagome laid on her side, his pelt wrapped around her as she slept peacefully, her raven hair flowing over her shoulder. Her soft breathing filling his ears as he watched her. It had been a few days since her decision to carry their pup full term was decided. Though he was not pleased with her choice of putting herself in danger, he understood. He was currently writing the announcement that was to be sent to the surrounding lords that his mate had conceived a son.

Pride filled him as he looked back down, signing his name before replacing his black pen into its ink. Rising gracefully he walked over to the hand-carved cradle. His eyes softened as Nozomi came into his view. He smiled watching her move her fingers and feet in her sleep. His little pup would be making her first growth soon. She would go from the small infant she was now to the size of a human toddler. She would begin to eat soft foods and learn to speak and walk. He knew this growth would also be beneficial to his mate as Nozomi would no longer require her feedings to be so close. For the first week after her growth, they would wean her and introduce soft foods. When the pup was eating normally she would no longer need her mother's milk.

His clawed hand reached out as he pulled the soft lace blanket over her tiny form. His eyes falling once again to his mate. The demon lord was quick to remove his shirts and shoes as he laid beside her in the large bed. His strong arms pulling her into his embrace as she nuzzled his arm. Her back to his chest, they fit perfectly; his clawed hand snaked over her hip to lay protectively over the small bump that now protruded from her once flat stomach.

 _A son._

His miko had surprised him again. She was linked to their pup telepathically. This was something he had never heard of though human and demons of his status mating were very rare. So any pregnancies had not been fully studied. Kagome had said that she couldn't communicate back, but she could hear the pup's thoughts and needs. She could feel him.

The day that she collapsed was the moment the bond had been created; the pup reached out and mind bonded. She knew instantly what was happening to her body. The pup reached out to her, shared the feeling of love. The pup referred to itself as the first son. It seemed it was using its mother's memories to learn information. His son would be a powerful ruler. It could protect its mother from her womb if her sense of fear became too great. He was filled with pride knowing such power would surpass his some day, though the demon lord was over 2000 years old. He was still considered a young adult in the world of demons.

Sesshomaru himself had surpassed his own father the day that Bakusaiga was forged from his body. He was now the most powerful demon to walk the earth. But once his son was born, the demon lord knew that he would have to protect him closely, until the pup was trained to protect itself from assassins. Sesshomaru ran his nose against Kagome's raven locks, her scent filling him as he purred gently. He would protect his family at all costs. The next thing he needed to do was remove that wench from his harem. There was no passing the issue, she had to go.

~oOo~

"Do you think she will walk soon?" Rin spoke handing Nozomi her toy. The small pup let out a laughter filled cry as she balanced herself. Kagome smiled as she leaned back against the tree her eyes heavy. "I think she will," the miko replied as she watched her daughters play.

Rin covered her face then surprising the small pup. Nozomi's little giggles filled the air as she clapped her tiny clawed hands.

The raven haired woman turned as her personal servant approached. "My Lady, why don't you go and rest, I will sit with the princesses."

Kagome nodded, her servant helping her stand to her feet as she stood.

Rin smiled, "Enjoy your nap!"

Kagome nodded as she slowly made her way into the castle again, the halls silent as she walked. Sesshomaru's main guards keeping step before her and behind her. Anyone was a fool to try and attack the Lady of the West. Once in her room, said guards were to post outside her windows and in the hallway. The miko was exhausted. She knew being pregnant would drain her, but she was constantly tired. Not to mention the strange dreams. It seemed almost every night she would dream of a silver haired boy, his eyes shining brightly as he turns to face her.

The miko shook her head as she laid in the large bed; pulling the black pelt above her shoulders as one small hand snaked onto her slightly swollen stomach, her eyes closing. "What are you trying to tell me little one?"

It began like it always did, the moment her eyes shut the feelings and thoughts filled her. Her mind opened and the dream began.

 _~Kagome knew it was her son trying to communicate. He would show her memories, moments in her timeline that it was taking information from. It was always the same order: first was her birth, the feeling of her lungs filling with air as she took her first breath from out of the womb. The second was happiness, her father spinning her in the park, then sadness at his death. Power; the well taking her. Love; Inuyasha's embrace. Heartbreak Kikyo, broken heart Inuyasha. Power again, her arrow destroying Naraku. Love... this is when she was shown Sesshomaru, his golden eyes flowing to her, his clawed hand outstretched. Protection, little Nozomi, her bright eyes widening as she reached for her mother._

 _Kagome's heart was pounding, her hand outreached when fire filled her world, she began to run dodging the fireballs. Her kimono burnt as she ran. Fear as she fell, pain. She had never gotten this far in her dream before. Her eyes widened as his voice filled her, it was gentle but dark._

 **"Mother,"** _he called._

 _Her body shook as his aura surrounded her; triple the power of his father's, it filled her body. Kagome looked up, a clawed hand lifting her chin as the figure knelt before her. The image of her son not of a child but of a man. Her eyes widened. This was the first time she had ever fully seen his face. Long silver hair pulled high into a ponytail, his spiked armor covered over both shoulders, his pelt flowed down his back. His kimono was black with white sakura. He had two red stripes on his_ cheeks, _and a matching moon on his forehead. Golden eyes like fire stared into her soul._

 **"Do not be afraid,"** _he said._ **"I need to protect you."**

 _Kagome watched him, one hand moving to the hilt of a white sword. "From what?" She asked._

 _His eyes darkened._ **"Traitors,"** _he replied darkly._

 _Kagome could feel his power shift again, shaking her._

 **"Father is calling you back,"** _he began, reaching out his large hand, he cupped her cheek._ **"Forgive me for the pain, but this is the only way that I can assure your safety."**

 _Kagome could feel a tightness building in her body. What was happening? Her blue eyes fell to him. "What have you done?" She winced as pain filled her._

 _His body moving forward as he kissed her forehead._ **"We will meet again before my birth. Forgive me, Mother."**

Kagome cried out as her body shook, strong arms wrapped around her as she cried out. Her body was on fire.

"Kagome!" his voice filled her quickly, his aura pulsing around her as she convulsed in pain. What had their son done? Pain, all she felt was the pain, her body arching as the tightness grew again. She turned on her side, her body curling up as she held herself. Sesshomaru was saying something but she couldn't make it out.

The demon lord was in his office when her scream filled him. He was in their room in an instant. Her body was convulsing, her aura glowed brightly around her, but the color was dark. She cried out in pain as he took her into his arms; what was happening? He turned, calling for his healers as her cries filled him. The room was filled with the scent of his son. The power flowing around her was the pup's. It was focused on her womb. He watched her curl up in his arms. What was his son doing!?

"Pl-ease st-op" she cried, knowing her son could hear her. No response. The pain intensified as her womb began to grow. Her dark-filled eyes locked onto her mate. Sesshomaru watched in worry.

"He… He is doing some-" she tried to speak. The demon lord nodded, his eyes flowing over her as he watched unable to stop her pain. He pushed his aura through her, trying to intimidate the pup to stop. But the pup's aura pushed back stronger. Sesshomaru laid her shaking body down. He leaned over her swollen stomach as he spoke in a language she could not understand.

Suddenly the pain stopped. Her heart pounded as she felt Sesshomaru's large hand on her stomach, he was speaking still.

 **"Fear,"** his voice filled her mind. _"This is something I do not have."_ Kagome's eyes fluttered as he spoke again. _"I will protect you, Mother. Forgive me for your pain."_

Large arms lifted her from the bed, her eyes fluttered as his purr filled her body. Kagome tried to open her eyes but she was so tired. Every part of her was pulsing.

 **"Rest,"** her son said.

Sesshomaru watched her face as she fell into a soft sleep, her aura slowly returning to normal as her heart slowed. The demon lord looked up to the healer.

"Examine her, this Sesshomaru wants to know everything."

The demon nodded as he bowed. Sesshomaru looked back down to his mate, her cheeks flushed as she slept against him, his clawed hand moved to her now very swollen stomach, her kimono stretched against the place their son grew. The demon lord did not know how the pup had done it, but it had progressed Kagome's pregnancy by at least two months. She was now heavily pregnant. His son's aura flowed around her as the pup's words echoed in his mind.

 _I, the first son will protect her at all costs. You, my father, can not stop what I have begun._

What was happening that his son felt the need to be born so quickly? Sesshomaru gently laid his mate down as the healers began to assess her condition. Worry filled him as his golden eyes flowed down to her protruding stomach. Would their son risk her life to be born? The feeling of the pups powers still flowed through him. He knew the miko was able to speak to the pup, he only prayed she would have the answers he sought.

For now, there needed to be preparations. Their son would be born in the next few weeks, if even that long.

Please review!


	16. A hidden threat in a moment of happine

**FATHER OF THE MOON  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA HARLEYPOOL**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA  
CHAPTER 16 : A hidden threat in a moment of happiness**

Kagome woke slowly, her body heavy as she turned onto her side, nuzzling the pillow under her. Her eyes fluttered open as she placed her hands over her stomach. She looked down slowly, her heart pounding as she did so. How was this possible? The Miko gasped as her unborn child moved against her hand. Her body froze as the sensation continued.

"Wha what?!" she gasped as her son pushed against her shaking hand, the large arms of her mate pulling her close.

A deep growl filled her as she looked up. Sesshomaru nuzzled her raven locks gently, "Sleep."

"Maru," she said, panic filling her voice as she watched him. His golden eyes flowed down as he laid his heavily pupped mate onto her back.

Her heart was pounding as he leaned down, one clawed hand snaking over her swollen stomach, his voice soft, "Do not be afraid. Everything is fine."

Kagome watched him with wide eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched her with careful eyes as she ate the contents of her bowl. Her eyes softened as one hand sat on her swollen stomach. She had taken the news of her quickened pregnancy better than he would have thought.

He had so many questions to ask her, but not sure if his little mate was ready to answer them. The long night was written on her face, her raven hair pulled up into 'messy bun' as she called it. She wore one of his shirts, the material stretched a bit at the waist but it would do until her new kimonos were done. She lifted her hand to her lips as another yawn escaped her. Today he would keep her in the room; she would rest and relax. Though there was much to be done, he knew his mother could take care of the details.

Kagome looked up with a gentle smile as she placed her bowl on the table, her body still getting used to her new size. She struggled to sit up but was quickly helped by the demon lord beside her, his strong arms pulling her to sit beside him. A blush filled her face as she smiled, her hand running against the pelt that had wrapped around her form.

"Kagome," his voice was soft as he spoke, her blue eyes flowed up as she smiled.

Her hands moved to lay on her lap,, cupping the bottom of her stomach. "Yes?" she responded, knowing what his next question would be.

"Has the pup spoken to you again?" he could see the answer in her eyes as she watched him. Her emotions flared as she nodded.

"He said " she paused, biting her lip. "He said there is a traitor here, that I'm in danger. He can see it."

The demon lord's eyes widened. "See it?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "He said that he has to protect me. He kept apologizing for doing this." Sesshomaru watched as her emotions changed. She smiled, running her hand against her stomach. "He looks so much like you, Maru."

"You have seen his face?" he asked, curious.

"I have seen him as a young child, maybe 6 or 7 years old. Then I have seen him older, maybe 18," she responded, her eyes flowing up as she smiled. "He is tall like you; he has the same broad shoulder and large arms."

The demon lord smiled as he leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. Pride filled him in knowing how powerful his son was already, but he was concerned for his mate's health; with everything going on his miko might not have noticed her quickly fading powers, or she did and did not care.

"He said that I will speak to him once more before he is born," she said, running her cheek against his chest. The demon lord purred against her as his large arms tightened around her form.

"This Sesshomaru needs to do some investigating into this threat."

The demon lord turned to Lin who stood in the corner of the room. She bowed low awaiting his command. "My mate will be remaining in our room until this Sesshomaru returns. I will hold you responsible for her protection."

"With my life," Lin bowed in response.

Sesshomaru looked down to his mate. "Stay and try to rest. This Sesshomaru will not be long."

Kagome nodded as he lifted her chin, placing his lips gently against her own as he kissed her softly. Her cheeks flushed as her heart raced. The demon lord smirked as he pulled away, running his clawed hand against her cheek before he stood.

Kagome watch him leave quickly, her eyes falling down to her swollen stomach. The pup pressed hard against the place her hands sat, she smiled humming gently to herself as she opened her mind. A part of her wanted to hear her sons voice again.

oOo

The room was cold as the demon lord sat across from the northern princess, her eyes low as she waited for him to speak. Sariel had followed his command and remained silent, though her heart pounded as his glowing eyes watched her.

"Tell me princess," his voice echoed in the silent room. "Have you been plotting against my mate?" he asked, straightforward. He didn't have time to interrogate her all day. His senses were on high alert as he waited for her to lie. Her golden eyes flowed up to his own.

"I have done nothing but what my lord has commanded," she replied coldly.

 **Truth,** his beast responded.

"Have you been in contact with your father?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she thought _Tell him the truth and maybe the punishment wouldn't be bad._

"Once," she replied, her body shaking as a growl escaped him. "Just to let them know I was safe. But my mother never responded… No one has.''

She had realized that her family had abandoned her, and her only shot of being taken care of was to remain in the demon lord's harem, hoping that one day he would come to her. The fate of many concubines: waiting their whole lives for one night with their master.

Sesshomaru nodded. If it wasn't the princess, who was the traitor? Sesshomaru stood with a quick motion and spoke to the servant beside him. "The princess shall be allowed in the gardens at night if she wishes."

The servant nodded silently in reply.

Sariel bowed, grateful. "Thank you my lord."

Sesshomaru walked through his harem, his mind on his mate and who in his home would be ignorant enough to try and harm her.

As he stepped into the the gardens, his mind wandered on the many possibilities. He looked up as the head maid stopped before him, behind her many young demonesses who were to be trained at servants. They were smiling and batting their eyelashes at him in a bid for attention. He growled, turning to the older demoness.

"It appears you have not trained them well enough, Miro."

The woman bowed lower as she spoke. "A thousand apologies my Lord. I shall reprimand them immediately."

He nodded turning from the shocked faced before him. He had some more work to do, but it could be done from his room where he could be by his mate's side.

oOo-

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk as the sound of laughter filled the room. His eyes fell to his mate. Kagome was sitting on her knees, her hands outstretched as she smiled. Golden eyes flowed to his small pup. A smile spread across his lips as he watched Nozomi. Her eyes wide, she was giggling as she left Rin's arms and walked wobbily to Kagome.

"You got it baby girl!" Kagome laughed as the pup ran into her mother's arms. Nozomi erupted in laughter as she clapped her hands.

"I did it!" she laughed as she turned, catching Sesshomaru's eyes. She grinned, turning from Kagome, little clawed hands reached out as she ran to her father on teetery legs.

"Papa, Papa, Papa," she laughed as she stumbled, but kept her fast pace.

Kagome smiled, watching the large demon lord move from behind his desk to kneel down, arms outstretched as his pup ran into him. The raven haired woman smiled as she stood, with Rin's help of course, her blue eyes watching her mate.

Sesshomaru smirked as Nozomi ran into his arms, her small laughter warming his heart as he lifted her into him arms, standing tall as his little daughter nuzzled into the large pelt over his shoulder. "You did very well pup." He purred, patting her little raven curls.

Nozomi let out a loud little purr as she giggled. "Nozomi can has cake now?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

The demon lord watched her, "That depends my little akio, have you finished playing with your mother?"

Nozomi turned in her father's grasp, her small golden eyes locking onto her mother's.

"Momma," she pointed to Kagome. "We done play?" she asked, tilting her head.

Kagome smiled, waddling to her large mate, one hand placed over her swollen stomach as she stood before him. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he watched Kagome smile up to the pup in his arms.

"Almost. You still owe me a kiss!" Kagome laughed, tickling Nozomi's side. The pup cried out in a fit giggles.

"I kiss, I kiss!" she squealed. Kagome smiled, placing her hand on the arm that held her daughter, standing on her toes as Nozomi leaned down. Kagome kissed her daughter's forehead gently before Sesshomaru opened his grasp and placed his pup down.

Rin smiled, walking up as she took Nozomi's hands. "Let's get some cake!"

Kagome smiled as she watched her daughters leave the large room.

"She has gotten so big," she said, leaning into Sesshomaru as his arms wrapped around her small figure. He bent down, nuzzling her neck as he purred into her.

"Hn."

Kagome smirked as the familiar heat filled her. "So Maru," she teased, leaning further into his chest eliciting a slight growl to leave the man behind her. "What shall we in our alone time?"

A gasped escaped her lips as she suddenly found herself pressed against the black pelt that laid on their bed. Her eyes locked on the crimson ones of the demon lord above her. Sesshomaru growled as he lowered himself, his silver hair flowing around her as he took her lips.

"This Sesshomaru has many ideas," he growled softly against her lips.

 **Please review!**


	17. lust and a damn good plan

father of the moon

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 17: lust and a damn good plan

Sesshomaru smirked, watching red fill her cheeks, her intoxicating scent of arousal filling his senses. The demon lord released a deep growl as he took her lips, one strong arm holding his weight from her delicate form, her swollen stomach pressed gently against his hard body; the other clawed hand ran against her side as he expertly untied the lilac obi that held her kimono tightly closed.

Kagome's small hands ran over his face and ears as she arched against him, her breath hitching as he pushed his tongue into her wanting lips, their tongues doing the lovers dance as she moaned against him. Sesshomaru smirked as he felt her shift her position, his claws pulling the obi from her as he tossed it over his shoulder.

Kagome smiled against his lips as she felt his claws run against her bare skin, the demon lord moved from her lips to kiss and nip his way down her neck; her breathing increased as she arched up as he ran his long tongue against her cleavage then up to her mating mark. Her body seemed to shiver as she gripped his hair.

"Maru," she gasped as he took one swollen breast into his mouth, his rough tongue encircling her perked nipple as he tasted her flesh. His mate's body rose against him as her mewls of want filled him. Her grip on his silver locks tightened as he felt her need though his mark.

Sesshomaru moved lower, his claws running against her swollen stomach. The demon lord was gentle as he ran kisses against the stretched skin. His purr filled her as he continued to tease his shivering female. Sesshomaru was taking his time, building her want for him. She was moving her hips a bit now, unconsciously telling him what she craved. The demon lord licked his lips as he lowered himself.

Kagome's heart was pounding; she could feel his touch, gentle but seductive as he moved above her. His aura flowing around her, sending pleasure filled waves through her. How was it he could make her so aroused with just a small touch? Her eyes widened as she felt his claws run against her inner thigh, her right leg being lifted slightly.

She groaned feeling his hot breath roll over her wanting core. _Oh please,_ she begged in her mind. Her body arching forward as he tasted her. Her cry of want filled the air as she griped the sheets below her. He moved swiftly, letting her scent and calls of pleasure set the pace as he moved his tongue swiftly. She tasted even more intoxicating than she smelled; her aura flowing around her as she gripped the sheets below her.

Sesshomaru growled into her as her core began to quiver, his claws gripping her hips tightly to hold her still as he took her with his mouth. Her cries rose as he moved roughly.

Kagome eyes were closed tightly as she arched up, her legs shaking as she exploded against him. Her body pulsed as he continued to taste her. His loud purr shook her, causing her orgasm to strengthen again as he pushed her into a thrashing pleasure filled state. The demon lord smirked as he moved swiftly.

Kagome gasped as his tongue left her and his manhood filled her shaking body. Sesshomaru's large form towered over her as he lifted her hips, gently pushing himself until he completely filled into her core.

"Oh god, Maru!" she cried, her back arching. He pulled her legs around his wide hips. Moving swiftly, he wasted no time in building his mate back up into her pleasure filled state.

Kagome cried as he moved against her form, his hard body leaning over her as he continued to thrust his hips as he took her lips, fangs biting and nipping her flushed skin as he growled deep. Her body pulsed as he hissed into her ear.

"Mine," he growled. Sharp claws gripped her raven hair so her neck was pushed out, his fangs sunk deep into her mark as he pounded against her.

Kagome came off of the bed as her body exploded around him, her cries filling the air. Sesshomaru left her neck and took her lips, pulling her into his lap as he continued to move against her.

Kagome gripped his hair as she rolled her hips, pushing downward as she tried to breath. Her body was on fire as she came against him.

Sesshomaru hissed as her body milked him tightly. Kagome smirked as she moved as fast as she possibly could his claws gripping her hips tightly as crimson droplet left his finger tips. Kagome bucked forward as she arched her back, her head thrown back as she came again. This time the demon lord followed her in total bliss. His roar of pleasure rolled through her as he pushed her into the black pelt below her quivering body.

"Yes!" she cried as he sunk his fangs into her neck, holding her body down as he rolled his hips; his seed flowing into her waiting core.

"Mine," he repeated darkly as he laid on his side, pulling her leg over his hip as he moved gently against her. He took her lips gently as Kagome smiled into him as they kissed.

"I do hope you're not to tired. This Sesshomaru is nowhere near done with your body," he growled.

Her giggle filled his ears as he began moving against her again.

~oOo~

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru snaked his hand against her swollen stomach, their son pushing against his father hand as the demon lord smirked.

"How long do you think it will be before he is here?" she asked taking a bite from the sweet cake in her hand.

Sesshomaru smiked, looking up at his tiny mate. "Well, his aura his very strong for a pup. I honestly couldn't give you a specific time, but soon," he replied, stealing a bite from her sweet cake.

Kagome looked at him playfully as she pulled it away from his reach. The demon lord laughed as he pulled her close.

"He said I would speak to him again before his birth," she paused placing her hand against her stomach, the pup pushed against her hand as she continued. "He hasn't spoken to me yet."

Sesshomaru nodded as he kissed her forehead, "We shall just be patient and try to focus on the threat that his he so concerned about." Sesshomaru's ear twitched then, as a knock came from the door. He gently pulled from his heavily pupped mate.

"Enter," he commanded, his eyes watching the doors as his guard entered.

Kagome watched the demon bow. She was thankful that after their several bouts of rutting they had bathed and redressed. She sat up shaking as she pulled herself against the pillows behind her.

The demon stood slowly. "I apologize my Lord, but we have a situation at the front gate," the demon reported, his silver armor shining in the candle lit room.

Sesshomaru stood from the bed, his mate's eyes on him as spoke. "Explain."

Kagome watched the demon's green eyes fall to her, then his gaze shifted down to the ground. "The Northern Lord is demanding an audience with the Lady of the West," he shuddered.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru's back straighten and his aura flare. "You will not allow them entrance," he said as he turned to Kagome.

"What what could he want with me?" she asked, watching red fill her mate's eyes. She looked to the guard who had bowed to the floor.

"You may go," she shooed him off as she tried to pull herself from the bed.

The guard nodded as he fled his lord's room.

Sesshomaru could feel the anger filling him. How dare that bastard show up on his doorstep and demand to see his mate? It dishonored him and was a huge hit to his pride. His beast screamed for the man's head. His eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. Not wanting to lose himself, he breathed deeply. The demon lord's eyes opened as Kagome hugged him. Her small arms wrapping around his back as she nuzzled his chest. Her swollen stomach pressed snugly against his hard body. She didn't say anything. but Kagome had seen that anger before. She knew what followed it, her spine tingling as his dark aura flowed around her.

 **She is afraid,** his beast hissed as its attention moved from the bastard lord to their pupped mate. Sesshomaru gently placed his arms around her small figure, his clawed hand cupping the back of her head as he spoke, his voice dark. "He is trying to force his way in. This Sesshomaru will not allow that to happen."

Kagome nodded as she stayed silent, listening to his heart pound.

 **Protect her,** his beast growled. **Do not let him close to mate and pup.**

Sesshomaru tightened his arms around Kagome. "You will stay here. Do not leave our room," he lifted her chin so she faced him. "Do you understand, Mate?" his voice was dark full of command as he spoke.

 **Softer!** his beast screamed to him. Sesshomaru growled to himself, silencing the beast as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"You will be safe here; this Sesshomaru will return shortly," he said gently, pulling from her arms.

Kagome stood still watching her mate leave her, her small hands sliding onto the top of her swollen stomach as she took a deep breath. Her gaze flowed to the window; the sky was dark as a storm moved in. She slowly bit her lip as she reached for the golden rope by the bed, pulling it once, she stood waiting for her servant to enter the room. There was something she needed to take care of once and for all.

Sesshomaru was livid as he sat in his throne room. His councilmen begging him to not murder the Northern Lord for his insult. Sesshomaru was rasping his claws on the golden arm of his chair. After a few hours the demon lord had sent his command that the Northern Lord be brought to the council chambers; he now waited for the bastard to enter the room.

"My lord what do you intend to do?" Hatsumomo asked, worry in his voice.

Sesshomaru stiffened as the Northern Lord was announced. The Western Lord stood, hand on the hilt of his sword as he watched the smug face of the lord before him.

The lord bowed slightly as he greeted his fellow lord. "Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru snarled in reply.

The Northern Lord smirked as he looked around the room. "I am confused. I thought I requested an audience with the Lady of the West. Is she ill?" he probed.

Sesshomaru growled, taking a step down from the dais.

"You have no right to request an audience with Our Lady, " Hatsumomo spoke angrily. "How dare you do so a second time."

The Northern Lord continued to smirk, "Can a father not request his daughter's presence?" he asked. Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest.

Hatsumomo responded again, "You are mistaken my Lord. Our Lady is not of the North. Our Lady is the very powerful Shikon Miko," he boasted.

The Northern Lord growled. "You took that wench as your mate over my daughter, you mutt!?" he screamed.

Sesshomaru charged him, his eyes red as he threw the other lord back. The Northern councilmen surrounded their lord, pushing him back, begging him not to continue. The Western guards surrounded the Northern spears with swords pulled out as Sesshomaru growled.

"Please excuse me," a soft voice spoke, a young servant bowing low as she spoke, trembling. In her hands she held a golden tray with a scroll. The assembly turned to her as she spoke again, catching everyone off guard. "My Lady has commanded that I bring her personal invitation to dinner in the Western tea room. Her Highness and the Royal Concubine have finished their tea and are awaiting you my Lords."

Sesshomaru hissed, ripping scroll from the plate as the servant knelt. His eyes scanned the still wet ink of the invitation. His personal wing. What the hell was that woman doing, couldn't she listen to a damn command? His beast was angry. She had disobeyed him directly.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. a time in motion

father of the moon

I would like to thank my beta Harleypool.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 18: a time in motion

Kagome sat calmly against the silk pillow behind her, a cup of tea in her hand as she gently sipped it. The large table before her was filled with food and wine. Across the table, staring at her with wide eyes was the Northern princess.

Sariel was beyond scared. Not only had she disobeyed Sesshomaru by entering his personal wing, but she had disobeyed his strongest command: not to speak to his mate, the raven haired woman before her. Kagome smiled, placing one hand on her swollen stomach as she found the golden eyes of the woman before her.

"Do not be afraid, I will not let any harm come to you," she said.

Sariel kept her mouth shut, her eyes watching the woman before her.

"I am not sure if you are aware or not princess, but your father has arrived," Kagome watched with hard eyes as the princess' hard facade broke.

Her father, here? She surely thought he had abandoned her.

"I want you to understand something, princess. Sesshomaru is going to kill him," Kagome said coldly, her eyes hard as she watched the princess' glistening orbs.

"N no," Sariel gasped, her eyes wide. "This is not what I wanted to happen."

Kagome watched her. "Obviously," she replied. "You thought you would walk in here and be handed a crown because you threw yourself as his feet?" Kagome hissed. "I do not like you Sariel; it's borderline hate honestly," Kagome watched the fear fill the woman before her.

"But maybe it's because I am a mother now that I want to help you," she continued.

Sariel gasped. "Help… Me?" she cried.

Kagome turned to her servant and nodded. The woman turned as she ran to the council chambers. "You have maybe 5 minutes to make your decision, princess," Kagome spoke coldly, her eyes dark as she lifted her tea cup.

"You will beg your father to return home. Tell him that you are submitting to me, that you are but a young girl who fell in love and acted irrationally. That you want to return home, peacefully. Once home, you will never step foot in my kingdom again. You will spend every moment of your existence keeping your father from irritating my husband," Kagome smirked.

"Or you tell your father the truth. That you are a worthless woman who would give her body to the most powerful being in the room if it meant a gold crown in the end. That you tried to seduce your way into this castle only to be shunned. And then when your father proclaims war, which he will, I will purify your every hope and desire in blink of my eye," Kagome took a sip of her tea, her eyes hard as she felt Sesshomaru's aura hit her own.

The princess sat wide eyed. She had underestimated the human. _Damn,_ she thought to herself.

"Tick tock," Kagome hissed.

"Please allow me to return him with my father and leave peacefully," Sariel begged, bowing low.

Kagome smirked. "Very well. Now, tell me a funny story from your childhood."

The princess looked up with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru burst into the tea room, laughter hitting his ears as he turned to the two woman before him. Kagome had covered her mouth and was laughing as the Northern princess spoke.

"My father had to drag him from the cave and journey two days home. We still can't get the stench of skunk out of his hair!" the woman laughed again as Kagome looked up, her eyes softening.

"You have to tell the story again so he can hear it," she laughed, her cheeks flushed as Sesshomaru walked swiftly over to her. He then gripped her arm as he pulled her to her feet.

Kagome's wide eyes found his as he growled down into her flushed cheeks. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Her fear filled him instantly as she spoke. "I - I," she stuttered. "You were gone for a while so I thought I would have some tea with the princess and try to work things out," she watched him as his grip tightened around her arm.

 **Truth,** his beast replied.

"After a while I thought, why not have you and her father join us as the princess has decided to return home," she smiled, motioning to the still bowing demoness. Kagome looked down, her eyes flowing to his claws that had pierced her red kimono. "Maru… You're hurting me," she whispered, splaying her small hand on his clawed one.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on his mate's arm. "This Sesshomaru commanded you to stay in our room," he hissed.

Kagome bit her lip. "I I'm just trying to help," she said, pulling her arm from his grasp. Her eyes flowed to the lord who stood in the doorway. The demon lord growled as he turned. The Northern Lord's eyes were locked on his daughter.

Kagome smiled. "Sariel, get up silly girl, your father is here."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome. What kind of game was she trying to play? The princess stood walking closer to where Sesshomaru stood, and bowed to him.

"My Lord," she nodded before turning to her father. "Papa."

The Northern Lord watched his daughter with dark eyes.

Kagome smiled. "I know it's very sudden, but after speaking and hearing how the princess missed her family I couldn't allow you to leave without seeing your daughter."

The Northern Lord turned to Kagome. The rumors of her beauty didn't compare to her true self. "My Lady," he bowed.

Sariel peeked out as she grabbed her father's hand and pulled him to sit beside her.

Kagome smiled as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm, lowering herself. Not wanting his mate to fall he sat with her. Kagome smiled as she spoke to the Northern princess. "Be a dear and pour the tea, Sariel. I'm afraid I will make a mess trying to reach over the table," she laughed patting her swollen stomach.

The Northern princess smiled as she poured tea for Sesshomaru, her father, Kagome and then herself. Kagome smiled lifting her cup. "To your health," she said, nodding towards the Northern Lord.

He smiled, lifting his cup. "And to yours, my Lady."

Everyone took of their tea except for Sesshomaru. His dark eyes flowing between his mate and the demon across from him. Kagome took sesshomaru's hand as she spoke gently.

"The princess has something she wishes to ask."

Sesshomaru's dark eyes fell to Sariel, her heart pounding as she spoke. "My Lord," she began. "You have been so gracious and kind to me these last few weeks, but my heart yearns to see my family again," she continued looking to her father. "I want to ask permission to leave the harem and return home with my father today."

"You wish to leave the west?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

The princess bowed. "I miss my mother terribly and I know in her health she could not make the journey here."

Sesshomaru turned to his mate, her blue eyes shining in the candle light as she smiled. What had Kagome said to make the princess beg to return home without a fight?

The Northern Lord turned to his daughter. "This is outrageous Sariel! In your letter you said he was mistreating you!" he growled gripping her arm.

Sariel shook her head. "Fat father, I never sent a letter," she lied, her eyes watering. "Why would I say such things about Lord Sesshomaru? He has been nothing but kind to me; allowing me to live in his home after I embarrassed myself so badly," she cried. "And My Lady has been so kind."

The Northern Lord looked up to Sesshomaru anger in his face, as the demon lord spoke.

"It seems you have tried to rage war over a forged letter."

Sariel gasped as she moved away from her father. "You were going to start a war, Papa!?"

"Well, I You see, I " he stammered.

Sariel shook as she ran to Sesshomaru's side, her body falling to the floor as she cried, "Please, My Lord, forgive my father for trying to protect me. This is my fault," she looked up as she continued. "Please allow me to leave here with what honor I have left and return home. We shall never cause My Lord trouble like this again," she bowed again as Sesshomaru growled.

 **Truth,** his beast growled.

"I don't think there would be a problem letting her return home," Kagome smiled as she patted his arm.

The Northern Lord could feel panic fill him. "Please Lord Sesshomaru, accept my apologies. I had no idea she had not sent the letter," he said, bowing.

Sesshomaru turned his dark eyes to Kagome. She smiled, nodding.

"Fine," he growled. "This Sesshomaru shall allow you to leave the harem." he stood, motioning for his guard to step forward. "You may go now. Leave my home before I decide to take your dishonorable words to heart."

Sariel stood bowing. "Thank you My Lord." She turned running from the room to gather the few belonging she had brought.

"I don't know what to say, Lord Sesshomaru," the Northern Lord said, bowing again.

"Just remove yourself from my lands before I change my mind," Sesshomaru snarled.

The demon nodded as he turned to Kagome. "A thousand blessings on you, My Lady. You are most kind." he bowed again, before leaving.

Kagome smirked as she lifted a sweet cake hearing the stone door close. "Well that went well," she said, taking a bite.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with dark eyes before excusing the servants. "You have deliberately put yourself in danger woman," he growled, crouching down next to her, his clawed hand gripping her chin as he forced her to look up at him. "You disobeyed me purposely and you could have gotten yourself killed."

Kagome smirked as she spoke. "No, I knew my plan would work. Besides, if I needed anything you would have come." Her eyes widened as he continued to growl; she realized that he was actually really mad.

"When this Sesshomaru tells you to stay somewhere, you need to obey Kagome. This isn't funny."

Kagome's smile faded. "Are you seriously mad at me, Sesshomaru?!" she asked, pulling her face from his grasp. "I fixed two of your biggest issues without one person dying and you're going to yell at me!" she cried, her emotions overwhelming her as she tried to tell her overly hormonal body that she would not cry. The demon hissed as he stood, walking to the middle of the room.

"You are powerless Kagome. You are weak and defenseless. Anything could have happened," he growled, feeling her anger flair.

"You don't think I know that, Maru?" she screamed, pulling herself to stand. "You don't think that I can't feel my power leaving me?" she yelled. "Do you really think that I would would have purposely put myself in danger!" she growled walking to him.

"I knew she wouldn't do anything because she is selfish and wants to live," Kagome yelled, her eyes filling with tears. "I did this so you wouldn't have to deal with her anymore."

Kagome wiped her face as she turned her back to him. "Why can't you just say thank you and tell me I did a good job? Why do you have to be so… So-"

"Say it," he growled to her from across the room.

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned "So cold!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru growled. "Because I am a demon, miko"

Kagome watched him shaking her head as she walked by him. He didn't reach for her as she passed. His eyes widened as she spoke her, hand on the door handle. "It never mattered to me," she spoke opening the door with a shaking hand as she walked through it.

The demon lord stood alone for a moment. Why had he been so mad? Why did he yell at her?

"Kagome," he called to her as he turned to exit the room when a scream filled him.

"My lady!"

~Darkness, that's was all she saw, his warmth surrounding her.

"Mother," his voice caressed her ears. "It's time." ~

please review!


	19. the sun rise

**father of the moon**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool.**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **Chapter 19: the sun rise**

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up, his clawed hand cupping her cheek as he held her tightly.

"It's time," his voice was soft as he purred against her.

Kagome covered her face as the world around them flooded with color. Suddenly they were on a hillside, the sun slowly setting in the distance.

"I wanted to share this moment with you mother." Kagome watched the sun begin to set. Her eyes flowing to his golden ones.

"This is a sunset from your memories," he said gently. "I have wondered greatly how it must feel to have the sun warm your skin; to have the sky brighten to life."

Kagome smiled as she took his hands. "I promise that I will show you the sunrise," she smiled, reaching up to run her hand against his familiar face. "How long will you stay tiny?" she asked, her emotions very present as she knew once she gave birth to her son, he would not stay an infant for very long. This made her sad but there was nothing she could do to change it.

He smirked. "For you Mother, I shall stay an infant for a week. Then i must transition."

Kagome looked away, her lip trembled at the thought of her new baby changing so quickly.

He tightened his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Forgive me, I know how much you want to take care of me. But you must allow me to protect you."

Kagome watched as he reached out to the sky as the last of the sun's rays disappeared f rom view as the night's darkness filled the sky.

"You have given me so much already mother. Your strength and power, your will and your hope," he said gently. "I'm rambling." He smirked so similar to his father's as he looked to her.

"This is goodbye and hello. I will not be able to communicate with you like this again until after my birth, but k now , my mother, I am fine and I am healthy," he smiled as the space between them seem to spread further and further away. Kagome closed her eyes.

She was ready to finally meet her son.

Sesshomaru was pacing. Was this it? Was his son's birth starting? The demon lord was anxious. Kagome had passed out an hour ago; her breathing normal, she was calm. He on the other hand was not okay.

He had fought with her. He was angry and mean. She was just trying to help him; her words filled his thoughts again, "So cold." He had never meant to speak to her like that, and now she la y motionless except for the light movement of her chest as she breathed.

Kiran walked through the doors as she bowed slightly, "My son."

His golden eyes shifted to her as she spoke. "We have prepared your room for the birth. Calm down she will be fine I ha-" Kiran's eyes turned as Inuyasha walked through the doors.

He had been away for a few days and upon his arrival back to the castle was told of Kagome's unconscious state.

"Oi!" he hissed, his mate on his heels.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the hanyou approached.

"What's that brat doing now?" Inuyasha growled, his golden eyes flowing over Kagome's form. "This is like, the fourth time she has been unconscious," he whined, not getting a response. Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of the pacing demon lord.

"Why are you freaking out, Sesshomaru? The kids just talking to her, right?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms as Sesshomaru hissed down at him.

"Kagome said the next time the pup would speak to her would be before his birth," Kiran growled out, her eyes looking over Inuyasha's copper haired mate. "My son is concerned for his mate as any proper alpha would be."

Inuyasha turned from the demoness. "She is in labor?" the hanyou asked, worry filling his face.

"We are not sure," the demon lord finally spoke. "Her breathing seems normal but she is in a connected state with the pup. He could be controlling her body functions."

As soon as Sesshomaru turned his back to his mate, a gasping sound echoed out. Kagome coughed for a moment, then sudden felt her body pulse as her son released his control. Her small hands gripped the pelt below her as the first wave of her labor struck.

"Damn it," the raven haired woman cringed as her head fell back and she tried to breathe.

Sesshomaru was quick to return to her side, his large figure towering over her as the surrounding members in the room moved closer.

"Breathe," he said as he felt her small hand grip his own. Kagome took a deep breath as the pain faded, her breathing heavy.

"In case you - haven't noticed," she began. "He is ready," she said, turning to the wide eyes of the filled room. Blush filled her face as she smiled shyly, her gaze flowing to sesshomaru.

" Where am I doing this?" she asked, trying to stay positive and not think of the crazy that was about to go down.

Sesshomaru watched her. "We will return to our room. You will be more comfortable there." Kagome nodded as she leaned forward. His strong arms wrapping under her.

"I – I would like to walk," she said.

"But you are in labor," he replied, confused.

Kagome nodded. "Where I am from, moving around a lot during labor helps move the baby down and make it easier," she said gently as he placed her on her feet.

"As you wish," he replied, taking her hand as they slowly made their way through the large candle lit hallway.

The walk was a slow one, her contractions were coming every four minutes, meaning she would have to stop walking and hold onto her mate for support while she breathed through them. The halls were silent as the servants stopped to watch her. None had seen such birthing techniques be fore.

Kagome took a deep breath as she clung to Sesshomaru's sleeves, her body shaking as her stomach tightened. The contractions were very hard. She could feel her knees shaking with each pulse of the pups decent.

''Okay,'' she breathed, her legs shaking as Sesshomaru lifted her small body. Knowing that she was done walking, he turned and swiftly made his way to their large bedroom. The group following quickly. No one wanted to miss this.

Once she was settled in their room, she had changed from her heavy red kimono to a lighter blue sleeping dress that she had brought from her home. It was basically a spaghetti strap nightgown with a sweetheart top. There was no way she was going to do this wearing a kimono. She wanted to be comfortable, and the room had been filled with everything she would want or need.

Kagome sat on the edge of the large bed, her legs crossed as Sesshomaru placed one of his dark shirts over her shoulders. He didn't mind her being comfortable, but Kagome had not objected to his half brother and his mate staying for the birth of his son. He would not have her breasts and shoulder exposed like that. It bothered him that they were even here to begin with, but if it made his mate feel for comfortable, he would allow it.

There was a small knock on the door before Nozomi burst in, she smiled searching the room for her mother. Her golden eye brightened as she took off towards the bed. Everyone in the room smiled as they watched the small child run to her mother. Rin followed quietly. She smiled looking to Sesshomaru.

He lifted his small pup from the floor onto the large bed to her mother's arms. Kagome smiled as her daughter sat beside her.

"Momma," she began. Kagome smiled, handing her pup a piece of apple that she was eating. "Can you read to me?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Your mother needs to rest Nozomi. Rin can read to you," he said as the pup turned to her father.

"No! Momma read!" she growled. The demon responded with a deeper growl, telling the pup to obey. Nozomi dipped her shoulders as she looked down, her lip quivering .

Kagome smiled as she moved herself to rest against the pillows on the bed, her voice soft as she tried to hide the pain in her voice. "Come Akio. Mommy will read to you."

Nozomi turned quickly, her glistening eyes wide as she smiled while crawling to her mother. Kagome smiled lifting her hand to Rin who placed the worn out book into her grasp.

Sesshomaru watched his mate's face as their small pup snuggled against her mother. Nozomi smiled as she purred against Kagome's chest. He could see the pain in Kagome's eyes as she breathed through her contractions.

"Once upon a time," she began, the room silent as she read the child's favorite story aloud.

The midwife stayed close throughout the story. The small pup was unaware of the reason her mother paused and spoke oddly. All she cared about was that her mother was reading to her. Who would have thought that reading aloud would help Kagome not focus on the pain she felt.

She smiled, turning the last page of the book, her eyes flowing down to the sleeping figure of her pup. Nozomi had curled up against her mother's lap. Her long raven braid flowing over her shoulder as she purred happily.

Kagome settled back against the pillows as she breathed through her pain. Her eyes moving to her mate's. He nodded moving to her side as he gently lifted his pup. Nozomi whimpered for a moment before she snuggled up to her father, softly mumbling about Cinderella and the prince as the demon lord turned to his mother.

"I will take her to my room and let her sleep," Kiran said gently, taking the pup from her son before turning from the room.

Sesshomaru turned back to his mate. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to hold in her whimpers, but he could feel her pain. Inuyasha moved uncomfortably from his place on the floor, his eyes on his friend as her heartbeat pounded in his ears.

Kagome turned, her eyes on him as a small smile spread across her lips, her face flushed and small sweat droplets covered her forehead. His brother was on her right as he ran his hand through her hair. Inuyasha stepped forward onto the platform that the bed sat on.

Sesshomaru growled watching his brother approach his laboring mate. She was the most defenseless at this point and anyone would be a threat to her. Inuyasha frowned as he turned to her.

"I wanted to give you something," he murmured, reaching into his sleeve as he pulled out a wrapped package. He handed it to Sesshomaru who had reached his hand out. The demon lord examined the item before he handed it to his shaking mate.

Kagome smiled as she sat up, placing the package against her swollen stomach as she began to untie it.

"I made a trip to see Sango and Miroku," he said, watching her eyes light up.

"How are they?" she asked.

The hanyou smiled, sitting on the side of the bed. "Open it," he teased, pointing to the package in her lap.

Kagome smiled as she unwrapped it. "Oh!" she squealed, lifting the tiny kimono. She smiled touching the embroidered fabric. Sesshomaru sat beside her as he watched her.

"Oh my god, did she make this?" she asked turning to Inuyasha.

The hanyou nodded his head. "You know she did."

Kagome smiled, wiping her tear filled eyes as she touched the embroidered dragon on the small kimono. Her gaze fell to a letter clipped to the inside of the dark blue fabric.

 _Dear Kagome,_

 _We have missed you so much. Inuyasha made the journey here to let us know you were safe and having a baby!_

 _We are so happy that you have finally found someone who loves you for you . We are so excited to see you soon!_

 _I hope the kimono fits him. We shall be praying for you this week. Remember you are loved and we have never stopped thinking of you my friend._

 _Good luck!_

 _Sincerely Miroku and Sango~_

Kagome smiled as she wiped her eyes. Hearing from her friends made her so excited.

"Thank you, Yasha" she held up the kimono as she smiled. Sesshomaru smirked lifting it as he examined it.

"That was very kind of them," he said softly.

Kagome yawn as she settled against the pillows again, her face filled with discomfort as she turned onto her side. "God, they are starting to really hurt now," she whimpered as her stomach tightened. The demon lord sat behind her his large figure leaning down as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"What can this Sesshomaru do to help, my love?'' he purred against her.

Inuyasha's eyed her as he turned to his mate. Yume smiled as she motioned for him to return to her. The labor would be moving quickly now. Inuyasha stood, moving back to his mate as he watched his brothers large clawed hands run down Kagome's back, his loud purring filling the room as he tried to comfort his mate.

The night moved quickly, but Kagome's progress was slow. Her contractions were hard and her cries were making everyone in the room worry for her.

Eventually, Kiran returned with dinner for everyone.

Sesshomaru sat with Kagome laying against him. He had a bowl of soup in one hand and was gently feeding her some.

"Why doesn't everyone go to their rooms now? We will inform everyone when the pup is closer to his arrival," Kiran said, dismissing them. She knew some personal time was needed as she could see the tiredness in her daughter's face.

The room was silent as Kagome tried to rest. The midwife smiled as she walked up slowly, Sesshomaru's gaze not leaving hers.

"My Lady, I would like to check your progression."

Kagome nodded as she rolled on her back. The midwife smiled as she placed herself at Kagome's feet. The feeling was uncomfortable and Kagome honestly hoped that she had dilated some. The midwife pulled from Kagome.

"My Lady, this is not something I would normally recommend but I would like you to walk around," she began. "You are less than halfway dilated but your pain level suggests that your body may need a bit of help."

Kagome nodded in reply. "Okay."

The midwife smiled as she helped her lady stand. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to stand before her, his golden eyes finding hers as he gently pulled her from the bed.

"I am going to go a prepare some tea that is good to help with dilatation," the midwife said as she excused herself.

Kagome shrugged off the large shirt leaving her in her night dress as she stood. The past few hours passed slowly; the moon now high in the sky, and Kagome was still pacing the floor. Her body was sore as she tried everything she could think of to move things along. She sat on the edge of chairs and swayed; her body was on fire and she was so ready for it to be over.

Sesshomaru sipped some tea as he watched her. She had made her way to a lounge chair where she curled up her legs, trying to rest, his pelt wrapped around her shoulders.

The midwife moved closer to him. "My Lord," she said quietly, knowing her lady had somehow fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes on hers.

"I am concerned. She should be much farther along than this. I fear that her body may be too small to deliver the pup."

Sesshomaru growled. Kagome had been in active labor for almost eleven hours. He placed his tea down as he moved over to where Kagome laid asleep. His clawed hand reached out to her swollen stomach, crimson eyes flowing up to her face.

" **My son,"** he growled in the Inu language. The pup pushed back in response. **"** **Your mother cannot take this much longer. It is time for you to enter the world.** " He looked up to Kagome's face, her cheeks tear stained as she breathed slowly. Her body was exhausted, they all feared she would not have the strength to deliver the Western Heir.

Sesshomaru turned to the midwife, her worried eyes finding his. His gaze shifted back to Kagome as she moved, her uncomfortable groan hitting him as he leaned down

.

"Kagome?" he said gently.

Her face twisted in pain as she moaned. "God, it hurts," she whimpered, her glistening eyes finding his golden ones. "I need to stand up," she begged.

The demon lord pulled her swiftly to her feet. Kagome nearly collapsed as her body pulsed. Her cry of pain filled the air as he held her up.

"Oh god!" she whimpered as the strongest contraction she had that night wracked her body. Her eyes widened as a popping sensation hit her. Pressure filled her core as her legs shook. Kagome clung to her mate as her water broke and gushed around her feet. Her body shook in his grasp as she cried out.

The heavy scent of his mate's blood and his son's scent filled the air. He purred into her gently trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" she screamed into his shirt as her body began to push down.

"Lay her down!" the midwife yelled. Kiran burst through the doors, her eyes wide as she moved herself to the other side of the bed. Behind her servants filled the room as they watched their lady's body convulse in pain. It was time.

Sesshomaru watched her body shake as another contraction filled his mate, her body arching up. His beast screamed for him to ease her pain. Sesshomaru moved to sit behind her, her hands finding his clawed ones as she tried to breathe.

The midwife was excited. She could feel the pups aura heavy in the air. She didn't have to check her lady to know that the pup was coming. After making sure everything was ready, she placed herself below Kagome. She pushed Kagome's night dress up as she began to examine her lady.

Kagome cried out as the pressure filled her again. She was begging for the pain to stop. Her tears fell from her cheeks as Sesshomaru nuzzled her mating mark. He tried to calm her down so he could take her pain away, but her mind was racing so he couldn't link to her completely.

"Shh Kagome, you are safe," he purred.

Kagome practically exploded as she hissed. "Don't you fucking shush me," she growled, her grip tightening as she tried to breath. Sesshomaru watched her, surprised at her outburst.

"Alright my lady. Your son is coming, are you ready?" the midwife asked.

Kagome looked at the midwife with cold eyes, as she growled. "No I think I would like a break before we get started!" she cried sarcastically. Kiran had to hold her laughter back as she spoke.

"Kagome take a deep breath and bare down!" she coached her daughter.

Kagome listened, as she bared down her body shuddered as it moved on its own. "UGH!" she cried laying back as she breathed hard.

"Good! Good. A few more like that and he will be here!" the midwife smiled as she nodded for Kagome to push again.

Sesshomaru purred into her as her cry of pain filled his ears.

"Oh god, it hurts!" she cried, her face flushed as she tried to bare down again.

"Almost done, Mate," he purred feeling his son's aura flowing around her. "Do you feel him Kagome? He is calling to you," he purred as she bared down again.

Her cry filled the air as an overwhelming pressure filled her. Her heart pounded as she felt her son's aura wrap around her. She pushed down again, her body shivering as she felt the pressure build. Then when she thought it would never end, the small baby was placed on her chest.

"Oh my god," she cried, her shaking hands grasping the small body of her son. His small whimpering filled her ears as she held him tightly; Sesshomaru's pride filled purring vibrated her back.

The midwife made quick work of removing the afterbirth as she tended to Kagome. A servant placed a warm blanket over her lady's arms. Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand over the pup's silver hair. His purr filed her as he kissed her neck gently.

" **You did amazing, my mate."**

Kagome smiled as she touched her son's face. Her eyes widening as she looked up to the window, the darkness fading as the sun began to rise. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Please bring me to the window," she asked gently.

Sesshomaru watched her. "Mate, you should not move."

"Please," she asked tiredly. "I have a promise to keep."

Sesshomaru watched her before he gently lifted her shivering body up as he made his way to the large windows. Kagome smiled as he pushed them open, her eyes flowing down as she laid their pup against her chest, her voice tired but gentle as she spoke. "I wanted to share this moment with you, my little one."

She smiled as the sun began to rise into the sky, the warm rays flooding the balcony as the warmth flowed onto them. Kagome choked on a sob as she watched his small hand raise out as the sunlight illuminated his small clawed hands. She smiled, kissing his slick silver locks.

"My Tatsuhiro," she said gently as the pup looked up, his golden eyes fluttering as he purred.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her small body as he watched the pup reach out and touch her face gently.

" _ **Mine,"**_ the pup spoke into her mind.

 **Please review!**


	20. One week

**Father of the moon**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 20: One week.**

Sesshomaru was gentle as he lifted his small pup from the cradle beside the silk covered bed. His golden eyes flowed over the pup's sleeping face. How could such a small being hold such enhanced power? Sesshomaru purred deeply as he watched his son.

"My son," he began. "The one who will one day surpass me. I, your father, will teach you many things," Sesshomaru said with pride as he ran his hand against Tatsuhiro's small silver locks. "This Sesshomaru will teach you to rule the West in his stead. How to fight, how to control your powers and how to be a demon," he growled softly.

The demon lord looked up to the flushed face of his mate. Her eyes were slightly puffy from the long night she had. He could feel her pain even though she slept peacefully against the satin pillows, his pelt tightly wrapped against her weak form. He could feel her heartbeat; the way her body moved as she breathed.

"Your mother," he smiled to himself. "She will teach you to be kind. To always spare the innocent. To love," he paused, watching her flushed face as she slept. "You will learn my son. That even the strongest demon can have the greatest weakness. Love; it can damn you. But it is something you must have, to truly survive."

His golden eyes gently flowed down to his sleeping pup, a rare smile flowed against his lips.

"Tomorrow, I shall introduce you to the many lords who will serve you. Many have awaited this day my son," Sesshomaru boasted. His eyes flowed up as his mate shifted in the large bed. Her sighs of discomfort awakening his beast.

Kagome slowly changed her position, her body was heavy as she tried to move. The pain seemed to radiate every part of her. She couldn't help the pain filled groan that left her as she rolled onto her back. Her body heavy as she tried to get comfortable again. The night had been long. Her labor had been very hard. She knew natural birth was not supposed to be a walk in the park but it was a lot more painful than she could have imagined.

Her eyes fluttered open as a large clawed hand gently pushed her loose hair behind her ear. Sesshomaru was gentle as he leaned over his mate's frail body. His aura flowed over her as he tried to take her pain; healing her body slowly so not to shock her system.

"How are you, my mate?" he purred gently into her ear as he kissed her cheek. Kagome breathed in his scent. Her body calming as she looked up into his soft face. "I am good," she smiled, her gaze flowing to the cradle. Her son had yet to cry. He slept peacefully, wrapped up in a silk blanket. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded as he helped kagome slowly change her position. Her body felt weak as she leaned back against the pillows, but her eyes brightened as Sesshomaru turned to her, their son protectively in his arms. He could hear her heart pounding as he approached her. She smiled.

The demon lord gently placed the small pup into her arms, his pelt shifting to support her arms as she cuddled her new baby. Sesshomaru sat beside her, his large figure towering over her. Kagome smiled as she ran her fingers over Tatsuhiro head, his silver hair was fluffy, falling just over his eyes. Kagome smiled as he ran her fingers over his small pointed ears; the pup slowly pushed against her hand as his small eyes flowed openly.

"Hello, my little one," she said softly, her eyes glistening as she watched his eyes.

Kagome was in heaven. The love she felt for this tiny baby was incomparable. Tatsuhiro shifted his gaze to his father. The demon lord watched the pup with the same gold eyes. A small purring noise filled the room as the pup turned and snuggled Kagome's chest. The raven haired woman smiled as she made quick work of pushing her kimono back. Tatsuhiro squirmed in her grasp as she unwrapped him from the tight blanket. Her hands gently brought her small pup to her swollen breast. The pup latched on quickly, his small claws holding the warmth of his mother's breast tightly as she held him. Tatsuhiro purred deeply as her soft humming like purr filled him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled Kagome into his arms. The couple enjoyed the moment of peace with their new pup.

 **~o0o~**

Inuyasha stood outside of the two stone doors. He was pacing. It had been a full day since Kagome had given birth and no one had been allowed to enter the room except the head servant. The hanyou was nervous. The whole castle had heard her cries of pain that night. He was worried for her; his beast riled up as possibilities filled him.

Kiran smiled as she opened the large doors to the Lord's room. Inuyasha turned, his gaze flowing over the others who stood beside him.

Nonomi was skipping around the large hallway with Rin, only jumping on the darker marble spots. Yume smiled as she continued to sew on the piece of cloth in her hand. Her bright eye looking up as Kiran spoke.

"You may enter and meet the new prince," she said proudly to the group, moving to the side as Nozomi stopped mid jump, turned and took off into her parent's bedroom.

"Momma!" she squealed, running past the servants who were removing the plates from breakfast. Nozomi was moving at full speed when her father's large hands plucked her from the ground. The pup tried to wiggle free when her father let out a growl. She stilled, instantly nuzzling into his neck.

"You must calm pup, your mother is not going anywhere," he murmured softly as he ran his hand through her raven hair. Nozomi let out a small whimper letting him know that she wanted her mother. Sesshomaru growled a soft warning. "You cannot jump about on the bed. Your mother is very tired and still weak from birthing your brother."

Nozomi nodded, her golden eyes looking over her father's large shoulder to her mother.

"Brother," she whispered, looking up into her father's face. Sesshomaru nodded as he turned, his eyes falling to his mate.

Kagome looked much better after a full day of no visitors and lots of rest. Sesshomaru walked gracefully over to the large bed, his mate's blue eyes flowed up as she smiled to her little daughter. In her arms she held Tatsuhiro. The pup's golden eyes flowed from his mother's to the young child. Nozomi squealed as she was placed beside her mother, her small hands moved to touch her brother.

"He has my eyes," she giggled.

Kagome laughed, her eyes flowing to Rin who came to sit next to her on the other side.

"He is so cute!" she squealed touching his silver hair. Her eyes flowed up to Sesshomaru as she asked, "Why are his markings different Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked up to her mate, she had wondered the same thing. The demon lord sat beside Nozomi as he spoke.

"Different breeds have different markings," he began. "Hiro is different " the demon lord paused when his son's aura shifted. Kagome looked down as his small yip was heard. The pup's eyes shifted to an electric blue, his gaze focused on Kagome.

"What is he doing?" asked Inuyasha, who had been waiting at the end of the bed for his turn.

Sesshomaru turned. "My son is speaking to his mother telepathically," he boasted.

Kagome's eyes widened as she smiled. Everyone waited for her to speak. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You sound so much older than the baby I have in my arms," she said gently, kissing his forehead as he purred loudly. Her eyes fell to Sesshomaru as she wiped her eyes.

"He said that his markings are different because not only is he a full blooded inu like Sesshomaru, but he has all of my power in him. He is able to blend the holy powers and demonic ones together," she smiled looked down as Hiro spoke to her again. Her eyes harden as she continued. "He is the only one of his kind."

Sesshomaru watched his son as he yawned. He could feel the power in the small pup. It was building.

"This Nozomi likes your markings little brother," Nozomi smiled as Tatsuhiro's gaze shifted to her. The pup purred as he reached his small hand out to the little girl. She reached her clawed hand out as Tatsuhiro wrapped his small hand around her finger. She purred, leaning over and rubbing her nose against his cheek.

"Mine," she purred as the pup returned the nuzzle.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru confused, as to why Nozomi had claimed the pup. It was something she knew Sesshomaru had done with her.

Sesshomaru smirked as he replied, his large hand caressing her cheek. "She is scenting marking him, claiming him as her pack."

Kagome smiled as she looked down to Nozomi. The small child clapped her hand together as she turned.

"I will get my ball so we can play little brother!" she squealed turning to leave.

Sesshomaru spoke softly as he pulled Kagome against his chest. "He is still too little to play outside yet, pup."

Nozomi turned to her father, her frustration on her face. "But papa!" she argued.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry baby, you will get to play ball with him " her voice cracked. "Very soon." Everyone turned to look at Kagome, their eyes watching her closely. "How soon?" Nozomi asked impatiently. Kagome lifted her hand and placed it over Tatsuhiro small hand that graced her cheek, tears ran down her face, her blue eyes on his bright gold orbs.

"One week," she choked out.

 **Please review!**


	21. Calm Before the Storm

**Father of the Moon**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I don not own Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 21 - Calm Before the Storm.**

The forest was thick with demonic energy. Every breath she took was labored as she climbed to the top of the largest tree, her claws gripping the trees bark as her storm grey eyes widened.

"Oh my kami," she gasped as the western castle came into view. She had never seen some a massive fortress before. Her tail twitched in excitement as she watched thousands of guards running drills in the bustling courtyard. The neko tilted her head; what was going on?

"It is a male!" a servant screamed from the stone staircase that led to the large stone doors.

The soldiers and court erupted in excitement as cheers filled the air.

"A son," she smiled. No wonder there were so many soldiers. The king's mate must have had a pup. The neko turned, sliding from the tree with the grace of her 1000 years. She was a loner; her copper hair flowed around her face as she paused. An aura flowed through her, bringing the neko to her knees as her inner self demanded her submission.

"What the hell?" she gasped, trying to breathe. Her eyes widened as a voice filled her. Her soul shook as his baritone filled her cat-like ears.

" _You will stay,"_ it was a command.

Rhiannon looked around her. She was alone, but at the same she was not. Who was it that commanded her so freely? She was never one to take orders. She stood with all of her might only to fall against the nearest tree as her legs buckled under her.

" _Wait for me. One week,"_ his voice caressed her soul in a way she had never felt before. She could only nod as the aura left her as quick as it came.

"Who are you to make me feel this way?" she muttered to herself, placing her hand over her fluttering heart.

 **~ the western castle- One week later~**

Sesshomaru was gentle as he slid from the large bed. His mate's small body curled up against his pelt as she slept peacefully. The demon had barely slept the past week, not that he needed to. But as he turned to his sleeping son he knew that today would be the day their small pup would change. His aura was barely contained as he slept in his mother's arms. Sesshomaru had been busy trying to figure out who was the danger to his family, but he had found nothing. He hoped once his son transitioned he could answer some questions.

His mate's soft sigh as she awoke brought him to stand beside her. Her tired eyes flowed open as she looked at her small sons face. Tatsuhiro was wrapped tightly against her chest, his small fist gripping her raven hair as he slept. She knew what day it was. Her soul was breaking. Why couldn't she just hold him like this one more night, bring him to her breast and feed him one more night?

Sesshomaru leaned over as he kissed her shoulder gently purring as her distress filled him. He knew how she hated this. But there was nothing they could do to alleviate her heartache.

"My mate," his voice was soothing as he kissed her neck, " we have to prepare for the ceremony."

Kagome nodded as her mate pulled from her. Today Tatsuhiro would be announced as Heir to the West. They would have a large party; the lords would return and give their allegiance.

Kagome slowly sat up. After a week she had slowly healed, with Sesshomaru's help of course, but she still felt weak. It had to be the absence of her power. She could not feel it flowing through her anymore. Tatsuhiro's small yawn brought her attention down as his golden eyes found her own blue ones.

She smiled, lifting him from his father's pelt. "Good morning my little one," she cooed, running her nose against his own. He purred deeply against his mother's touch.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru placed two large boxes on the bed beside her. The demon lord had already changed in his normal white attire. The red sakura flowed down his arm where his silver armor sat. She watched as he began to pull small clothing from the box.

"He will wear the colors of the West," the demon lord said gently, pulling the box from the bed as he laid the clothes beside her. Kagome smiled at the identical kimono set that her mate wore. She turned to her son as she spoke.

"We won't be able to tell you apart," she teased, kissing his forehead as she began to dress him.

After a light breakfast, Lin entered the lord's room. In her hand, she held a golden box inlaid with sapphires. "My Lord, I have retrieved the Lady's kimono." Sesshomaru looked up from his mate in his arms as he motioned for the servant to come closer.

"This Sesshomaru has a gift for you, my love," he said, pulling her to her feet.

Kagome blushed as he walked her over to their bed. Kagome gasped as the kimono came into view. "Oh Maru!" she gasped, her eyes flowing over the fabric.

It was a white kimono with red sakura flowing over its fabric. There was a yellow and purple obi, the inner kimono was a bright white. There were boxes about the bed that held the lady's combs and jewelry. Kagome turned to him. He pulled her close kissing her quivering lips gently.

"This is not your gift," he continued, gently lifting her chin as he spoke. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru has commissioned a portrait to be done one you of you and Tatsuhiro. That way you will always have something to remind you of how he is now," he smiled.

Kagome covered her lips as the tears fell from her eyes. She hugged him tightly, her heart pounding in his ears as she thanked him. His beast purred in delight at her happiness. His mate had been very down he would give anything to put a smile on her beautiful face. Her face nuzzled against his hard chest.

"Thank you," she said, looking up into the golden eyes of her mate. He smiled, kissing her gently as he touched her cheek.

"It is this Sesshomaru that must thank you, my love," he purred gently.

Kagome smiled happily in reply.

"My Lord, the first of the lords have arrived," Lin interrupted politely.

"I will meet you for lunch," he said after nodding towards Lin. He then kissed his mate's forehead as he lifted his pelt from the bed.

Kagome smiled as she turned to where her son slept, gently lifting the small pup from his bed. "Your father always knows how to make me smile," she murmured, snuggling her pup close as Lin began to dress her lady.

 **Please review. A/n: I know this chapter is small but I promise the next one will knock your socks off! It will be 2100 words+!**


	22. Protection of a Daiyoukai

**Father of the Moon**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 21 - Protection of a Daiyoukai**

Sesshomaru sat in his office, his eyes dark as he watched the demon across from him. The silence was deafening as the lords watched each tried to calm himself while faced with the other lord.

"You have no right to her. She is mine," he hissed, his beast rising to the surface as it slithered behind the demon's eyes. The dragon demon in front of Sesshomaru growled, throwing a scroll down on the desk.

"Your sister had no right to take my brother's heir. That pup belongs to the tribe of ryuu!" he growled, challenging Sesshomaru.

The servant who received the scroll stepped back as Sesshomaru growled as he stood gracefully.

"Nozomi is no longer tied to your disgraceful kin. She is a princess to the House of the Moon. This Sesshomaru will not allow you to remove her from my pack. Attempting to do so will cause your own death."

"It is her birthright!" the dragon hissed. "The throne cannot be left empty!"

"A pup not even a year old cannot take the throne. Do you take this Sesshomaru as a fool, Harku? Surely you did not come here on the eve of my son's coronation to demand I release my sister's pup to a stranger?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I am her uncle, Sesshomaru. I have more right to her then you and that woman do! You know the laws and you refuse to follow them!"

Harku stood his ground as the red eyes of his ex-brother-in-law found his own. He knew bringing up the Western Lord's mate was not smart but he didn't care; they need Nozomi. He needed her to rule in his brother's stead.

 **"You will not speak of my mate, mongrel."**

"She belongs with us, Sesshomaru. I do not want to have to force your hand but if war is what you want, damned dog, I will bring it to your gates!" Harku roared, slamming his fist on the wooden desk, the sake-filled cups shattering as they hit the table.

Sesshomaru turned, his dark eyes on the dragon demon before him. "If you wish to see more of your kin lost to bloodshed, then bring war to me, Harku. I haven't killed for sport in a while. It would be my pleasure to rid my family of the stain of your worthless kin," he growled back.

Harku turned and left the demon's office, Sesshomaru's guards following him to the gates.

Sesshomaru hissed in displeasure. How could that mongrel think he would allow such a thing? Nozomi was his daughter; he had imprinted on the pup. His mate, his Kagome had done so much for the young girl. He wouldn't take her from her mother. She would die without them.

The demon turned, walking from his office to make his way to the council chambers where the remaining lords awaited him. He needed to finish the meetings before his son's coronation.

 **~o0o~**

Kagome smiled as she lifted Tatsuhiro from his small bassinet. She snuggled him tightly as she sang to him in front of the window. They had been to see the painter earlier; Kagome had never seen someone paint so fast in her life. She smiled, looking to her son's small face. She could hear the bustle of the servants preparing for the party tonight.

Kagome had come to an acceptance that her tiny baby would soon grow. Though she didn't know to what age. She turned, looking to Nozomi who was coloring while she had her lunch. They had had a quiet afternoon. Rin had been sent off to her lessons before the ball. Kagome smiled, the young girl has become quite the young lady.

Her eyes flowed over to the food laid out on the table, Sesshomaru's place untouched. He was late.

"Lin, be a dear and bring Sesshomaru's food to the kitchen to be reheated, and see if he is still in his meetings," Kagome said softly.

Line stood from her place at Nozomi's side. "Yes my Lady."

Kagome kissed her son's forehead. He had been sleeping on afternoon. She knew why, even without her magic she could feel his power flowing around her.

"Momma," Nozomi said softly, lifting up her drawing.

Kagome smiled as she placed her sleeping son down, her soft humming caressing his ears. "Sleep sweet, my love. Mommy will always protect you," she murmured sweetly as she pulled the blanket over his small form.

Her blue eyes landed on her daughter as she slowly sat beside the girl, ignoring her still pained body as she reached for the paint brush, deciding to paint with Nozomi. The little girl's laughter filled the room as she sang with her mother, their soft humming filled the room.

"My have you grown."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to face the intruder. Harku stood there in the entrance, his dark eyes flowing to Nozomi as she innocently continued to color.

"Who are you?" Kagome hissed, slowly standing to her feet and placing herself in front of her daughter.

The demon turned to her, disgust filled his face. "You must be the human miko that mutt mated," he growled.

Kagome took a step back. "How dare you!" she cried, pointing to the door. "Get out!"

Harku smirked as he raised his hand, magic flowed around Kagome as she swiftly found herself slammed against the wall beside Tatsuhiro's bed. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak. The demon smirked as he twisted his hand causing pain to fill her heart. "Now, let's talk."

Nozomi began to cry as she backed away, her eyes moving from her mother to the man before her. Even at her young age, she knew the man was dangerous.

"PAPA!" she screamed, her eyes watering as she watched Kagome gasp for breath, her mother helpless as she thrashed.

"Don't worry my little one. I will not hurt your dear mother," Harku smirked, twisting his hand as Kagome's feet left the ground, her heart barely beating as darkness began to flood her eyes. "I just need to make a trade with your papa" the dragon demon turned as a loud growl filled the air.

Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding. Lin ran in from behind her lord and quickly pulled Nozomi from the room as he growled.

"I see I have got your attention, mutt," Harku continued to smirk, his hand twisting again as Kagome gasped shallow breaths.

Sesshomaru's beast screamed as they could feel her struggling to breathe.

"Your mate for the pup," the dragon pointed to Kagome. "I had heard rumors that the mighty Shikon Miko was just a pathetic human now. That she gave up her greatly feared powers; gave them up to bear you a son," he mused, turning his head to Tatsuhiro's bed. "What a noble sacrifice."

Sesshomaru growled stepping forward.

"Ah-ah, mutt," Harku warned, twisting his hand as he spoke. Kagome gasped again, her head falling back as she lost consciousness. "You made your decision."

Sesshomaru growled, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes flowed over the room as he calculated his next move. He charged.

Harku smirked as he released Kagome, her body slamming to the ground as she finally was able to take in air. The sound of swords slamming against each other echoed through the room.

 _Protect,_

Her eyes widened as her son's voice echoed in her mind. "No, no, NO!" she gasped as her body convulsed.

White energy filled her son's bassinet pouring into her, causing her to scream. Sesshomaru turned to her. Harku took advantage of the distraction, moving swiftly as he slammed his sword into the dog demon's chest, sending Sesshomaru flying back. Sesshomaru roared in anger as he stood, pulling the sword from his chest. His eyes widened as his beast screamed.

Harku's laughter filled the air. "Can you feel it, mutt?" he laughed, wiping his mouth where Sesshomaru had punched him. "Dragon's blood. It is the only poison that can kill you," he boasted, watching the daiyoukai fall to his knees.

"It's the same position I used on my brother," he said, wiping his sword. "I was going to use it on his bitch too, but she had fled before I could get to her."

Kagome watched him, her aura pulsing anew as she cried in agony. What was happening to her?

"For your disrespect, I shall take her life in front of you," Harku continued, pointing to Kagome.

"Feel her pain, mutt, as I slam my dagger into her human heart," the dragon yelled, racing to Kagame as Sesshomaru tried to stand, his body week as his eyes faded.

He roared loudy as he pulled himself up.

A blinding light filled the room as Harku was thrown back.

Sesshomaru collapse onto his knees again, his crimson eyes widened as he took on the scene before him. " **M - my son** ," he gasped.

"H - Hiro," Kagome's voice was pained as she still struggled to breath, her body on fire.

The demon's golden eyes flowed down to his mother's blue eyes, his strong arms lifting her as he stood almost as tall as his father. He was dressed in a dark kimono, sakura flowing over one shoulder. His armor was white as it flowed over his shoulder. His silver hair hung loosely down his back.

"Mother," he purred as he cupped her chin. "Father needs you."

Tatsuhiro turned his back to her as his hand glowed red, a long back and crimson sword appeared into his fist as he continued. "I shall take care of the dragon."

Kagome turned on shaking legs as she ran to her mate, who now laid on his back, his breathing shaky as his eyes bled crimson. Sesshomaru looked to her, his eyes widening.

" **My love,** " he growled touching her face. Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled his armor from him. The smell of his blood filled her nose.

She paused. iWhat?/i she thought, shaking her head as she turned to her son. "I - I don't know what to do!" she cried, hearing Sesshomaru's pained growl.

Tatsuhiro turned, his sword spinning in the air as Harku charged him.

"A gift my Mother, for all you have given me; I have given you something of my own."

 **"Ka - Kagome,"** her eyes fell to Sesshomaru as he gripped her hand, lifting it up, he spoke. **"He has returned your power and -"**

"NO!" Kagome cried as her mate's eyes closed. Her fist shook as her emotions flared. Then, as if someone flipped a switch, her aura exploded around her. Her holy power flooded her senses so quickly all she could do was point them in the right direction; her mate. She called forth her magic in the most fierce way she ever had, demanding that they heal him so she could see his golden eyes again.

Tatsuhiro smirked as his mother's power filled the air, encircling his father as she healed him. The young demon growled as the dragon swung, his clawed hand lifting up to produce a holy barrier similar to his mother's. Blocking the hit, he then swung his sword, shattering the dragon's weapon. Harku growled, pushing his magic out as he tried to force Tatsuhiro to submit.

"Fool," the dog prince smirked as he countered with his own magic. Dark purple energy filled the air around him.

The dragon lord was thrown back into the wall, his body broken as he screamed, demonic and holy energy crackled around him.

"What the fuck are you?" he screamed as he watched the two energies merged around the young demon before him.

Tatsuhiro smirked as he ran his sword along the dragon's weapon, hissing as his mother's gift to him flowed in purple sparks.

"I am Tatsuhiro, son of the Western Lord and Shikon Miko. I am the first of my kind, and you, dragon, are my first kill," he snarled, swinging his sword down as the dragon was turned to ash on contact of the demon and holy sword. Lifting his sword, Tatsuhiro turned, sheathing in back into the red sash around his waist.

His eyes fell upon his father sitting up as he watched him. Sesshomaru watched his son with pride, Kagome wrapped against his chest as he held her close. Her eyes widened as her son knelt before her. The demon prince bowed to his mother as he would someone of his father's status, his head held low.

"I thank you for your sacrifice and pain," he said gently, looking up as her small hand pulled his face up.

Kagome's eyes glistened as she ran her small hand against the crimson markings on her son's face. She smiled, looking him over as she ran her hand against the dark armor.

"I -" she paused as he cupped her face like his father had done time and time again.

"Mother," he smiled as Kagome's gaze locked onto his. Leaning forward, he continued. "Hello," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as she had done to him.

"My son," the demon lord said, catching his son's eyes. "Why don't you tell your mother what you have done to her."

Tatsuhiro's eyes went wide as he looked into his mother's blue gaze.

"Well, Mother," he began…

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Into the Forest

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **Chapter 23 Into the Forest**

 **Father of the Moon**

I DO NOT own InuyashaKagome looked with wide eyes into her vanity mirror. Was is possible that she had turned to her mate them back to the mirror a thousand times? Yes, it was very possible.

Kagome reached up, touching the crimson marking on her face. Her shivering fingers rolled up the sharp curve on her cheek, then to her, now pointed, ears. She took a deep breath. Was it possible a human heart no longer beat in her flushed chest? Yes.

The demon lord smirked proudly, watching his mate. Her wide eyes were full of excitement and curiosity as she looked at herself. Her red painted finger nails now sharp. Deadly claws now sat where her blunt bitten on nails were once.

Her bright blue eyes turned to his as she she smiled. Sesshomaru walked to her swiftly, pulling her small body against his own larger one.

"You are beautiful, my mate," he purred, taking her lips. Her sweet taste and scent of lightning storm filled him as he pulled her close. He could feel the blush coloring her cheeks as she giggled.

Tatsuhiro smirked from his place sitting on the edge of his parents fur covered bed.

"You are beautiful, Mother," he said. His voice similar to his father as he smiled, watching the blush fill her face.

Kagome smiled walking to her son slowly. Tatsuhiro stood, towering over her. She gently caressed his face, her blue eyes flowing to his bright golden orbs.

"My son," she smiled.

The demon prince smiled, pulling her into a loving embrace, his voice gentle. "How I have yearned to hold you as you have held me," he purred, gently kissing her raven hair.

"I have so many questions," she breathed, looking up to him.

He smiled nodding. "I will answer them"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Tell me my son, how did you know of this danger?"

The demon prince smiled, placing his hand on the hilt of his white sword. "I can see into the future. Seconds at a time, but I must be in contact with the person for me to see."

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes a bit wide as Tatsuhiro turned to his mother.

"I saw him killing you," he growled. "I had to stop him."

Kagome looked to him, hugging him tightly. "What happens now?" she asked.

Tatsuhiro smirked. "I have to meet someone very soon" he said, pride filling him as he looked down to his mother.

"Who?" she asked, her eyes full of confusion.

The demon prince smirked. "A female."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Explain."

"After my birth, I felt her mind. She is telepathic as I am. I must meet her," he said, not quite wanting to explain everything to his parents.

Kagome nodded. "Is she in the castle?" she asked.

He shook his head. "She is in the forest. She is waiting," he smiled, his memories of her filling him.

"The forest?" Sesshomaru asked, tilting his head.

Tatsuhiro nodded. "It is the kamis fate that we have crossed each other, I will not disregard this opportunity to meet her."

Kagome nodded. "If you feel that strongly about it Hiro?"

He nodded. "She is meant to play a role in my life," he smiled looking to his parents. "A large one."

The demon lord nodded. "You may go. But you will return in an hour. I have much to discuss with you."

Tatsuhiro nodded, kissing his mother's forehead before he passed them quickly. His heart pounded as her scent pulled him closer and closer.

The demon prince walked swiftly, ignoring the wide eyed gazes of his father's servants and court. He had a mission to find the woman who called to him in a way none had.

His eyes flowed to the large stone doors, the guards opening them as he quickly walked down the stairs. His long silver hair blowed roughly in the wind as he turned, breathing in the scents around him.

His eyes glowed an electric blue as he searched for her, a smirk filling his lips as ran his hand against the red sash around his waist. Ripping the fabric, he pulled his silver locks into a high ponytail, his markings dark against his skin as he turned to the forest. He smirked, feeling her aura as he stepped forward, his feet moving swiftly. A excited growl left his lips.

"Here kitty, kitty."

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I KNOW IT'S SHORT!**

 **BUT WAIT!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS 3000 WORDS!**


	24. A view of the future

**Father of the Moon**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **Chapter 24: A view of the future.**

The sun broke through the trees as winter's chill flowed through. A small form sprawled out in the grass where the sun's rays poured, her tail curled up, slightly twitching. Rhiannon was anxious. Today was the day… What was…? Who was it that had commanded her powerfully she couldn't help but to obey? Her grey blue eyes searched the forest before her, silent and peaceful.

She rolled on her back giving a feline stretch as she groaned, rubbing her face as she yawned. It was getting cold now and she hated the cold. She gave a shiver as the wind blew through her long copper hair.

Tatsuhiro watched her move, her body perfect, her eyes calling him. The demon prince smiled as he watched her stretch out in the sun, his golden eyes flowing over her small form. She was perfect… and she was his.

Rhiannon's eyes widened as her head snapped to the right. His powerful aura wrapped around her possessively, and as she found his eyes her heart pounded. She crouched, prepared for a possible attack, her tail twitching excitedly as she looked him over.

Tatsuhiro smiled softly as he lowered, kneeling in front of her. He watched her shiver as the wind blew around them.

"You are cold," his voice was like satin as it caressed her cat ears.

Her breath caught in her chest as she watched him. This was him; the one who had called to her. She nodded slowly to him, keeping a wary distance from his much larger form.

The demon prince purred gently as he pulled his moko from his back, the fur shifting in his hands as it spread out. He smiled softly as he reached out, clearing the space between them as he gave it to her.

Her eyes watched him for any sign of danger as she eyed the pelt closely. She was a stranger and he knew nothing of her, but he would allow her to wear his moko… Such an intimate act.

The wind shifted again, her hair blowing around her face as she shivered again. He stood, walking to her so quick she didn't have a chance to move away as he wrapped the fur around her shivering shoulders. "Silly girl, you will get sick," he smiled down at her.

Her eyes widened as she watched him. The neko had let him close; she had let her guard down put herself in danger.

Tatsuhiro kneels down again, facing her as he purred gently. "I will not harm you… Rhiannon," he purred as her name left his lips, as if it were something he had desired to say for a lifetime.

Rhiannon's eyes open wider. He knew her name. "H how do you know my name?" she stuttered watching as he sat cross legged before her. Even sitting his large figure tripled hers.

Tatsuhiro smiled softly, pulling a wrapped package from his sleeve. He opened it, then laid it down before her. "You must be starving."

The neko looked down, her eyes brightening as she saw the dumplings and sweet rolls. It was true; she hadn't eaten in days. No animals came this close to the castle, the power was too intense. She looked to him, waiting for permission. Tatsuhiro nodded to her, and within seconds she was tearing into the food placed before her.

Tatsuhiro purred gently, watching her. "Slow down love, you will have more to eat when we return home."

Rhiannon paused, liking her lips as she looked up to him with wide eyes. "...H home?"

Tatsuhiro nodded to her, his long silver hair blowing in the wind behind him as he watched her. "I wish to have you as my mate."

He spoke so freely, as if he had asked her what day it was. Her eyes widened as she watched him. Who did he think he was? She was not a plaything for a spoiled prince.

"You insult me, pup," she practically growled, "to think you can feed me and I will follow."

Tatsuhiro purrs gently. "My intentions were not to insult you, love. I have seen our mating. I merely wish to have you in my home to ensure you are taken care of."

She tilted her head, looking at him confused.

Tatsuhiro smiled as he gently reached out. She jumped back, afraid and ready to strike, even though she knew she was no match for the Inu in front of her. He simply purred gently.

"I wish to show you what I have seen," his eyes softened as he watched her, his aura caressing her gently. Her cheeks blushed as she relaxed, moving forward. She still held her dagger in her hand, but she allowed him to reach out and touch her.

Tatsuhiro purred gently as he reached out to her, his large hand caressing her flushing cheeks as he leaned forward, his scent filling her as her beast rose up.

 _MATE!_

Rhiannon's eyes widened as he took her lips, a power pulsing through her as he entered her mind. She melted against his touch, her small hands gripping the dark fabric of his yukata as he showed her their future. His hand left her cheek to gently hold the back of her head as he kissed her. A new feeling built in him as she pulled away, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched their future she could have.

The demon prince watched her, licking his lips in the hope to taste her again. "Will you return with me? I will not force myself on you, but I wish to show you that I can give you all you have seen."

The neko watched him, how was it, that after her years of wandering, starving, sleeping in trees and under bridges that she now was in the arms of a male who would one day rule the world? And he wanted her as his queen. Her heart pounded as she watched him, his eyes never leaving her as he purred gently.

She blushed looking down, a soft smile on her lips as she replayed what she had seen, her stormy eyes finding his. "There will be more sweet rolls?"

Tatsuhiro smiled chuckling, "As many as you can eat."

Rhiannon blushed again, licking her lips, his taste still lingering as she watched him. "And...if I change my mind?"

The demon prince watched her. "You are not a prisoner. If you do not wish to stay and be my mate, I will open the gates and you may leave, but I will make sure you are taken care of. No more sleeping under bridges cold and wet. Let me make you a queen, and all who hurt you shall tremble at your feet," he said with pride, giving her the world on a plate. She only had to reach out and grasp it.

Rhiannon bit her lip thinking, her tail twitching in excitement as she looked up. " I… I would like to go with you… Tatsuhiro."

The demon prince smiled as his name left her lips for the first time. …it would not be the last.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Neko of the west

**Father of the Moon**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **Chapter 25: Neko of the west**

 **Kagome's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "Your... intended?!" Her eyes fell to the small woman beside her son.**

 **Sesshomaru sipped his sake, his eyes locking onto his son's.**

 **"** **You have much to do before you will be allowed to take a mate, pup. Years of training, and many years of lessons. You will reconsider your request," he said with no emotion as he eyed the neko. "She will not be your mate." The demon lord nodded with finality.**

 **Tatsuhiro bit his lip as he felt his father's anger. "You must understand, my father," he knelt, bowing to his father. "I have seen my mating to this female, as I have seen my mother's death. This One, your son, has chosen to accept fate this time," the young lord's gaze challenged his father's as he continued. "If Rhiannon will have This One, mine she will be."**

 **The demon lord growled as he stood, his son's eyes staring at him as the neko beside him dipped her shoulders, moving closer to the daiyoukai beside her.**

 **"** **You will obey. For six years you will train, you will study. And then… Only then, will This One entertain your request of courting this… Neko."**

 **Kagome's eyes widened as she watched them, surprise on her face as she looked to her son, then to the wide eyed woman beside him as she stood.**

 **Tatsuhiro smiled nodding as he bowed. "Thank you, my father. I will not let you down."**

 **The young lord smirked looking to the woman behind him, receiving a blush from her pale cheeks.**

 **Rhiannon had never seen the Western Lord before, but as he passed her, his aura heavy and spiking along her spine as he gracefully walked his mate away, she knew all the stories she had heard were true.**

 **Lin smiled as she bowed to Tatsuhiro. "My Lord, I will show your companion to her room, and assist her in her bath." She smiled to Rhiannon.**

 **The neko's eyes widened as she looked to Tatsuhiro.**

 **The young lord smiled, nodding to Lin as he stood, his golden eyes on Rhiannon's. "I will not be far. You are safe here, I promise. I will see you for lunch." He purred as he lifted her small hand, kissing her knuckles softly, then turned and left the tea room.**

 **The neko blushed as she ran her thumb along the still tingling place on her knuckles where Tatsuhiro's lips touched. She turned to Lin, a soft smile on her lips as the servant lead her to her new room.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Kagome bit her lip as she watched her mate pace the office. "Sesshomaru, please calm down," she asked, watching him turn to her.**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head as he downed another cup of sake, sitting at his desk. "That pup is already going to drive this one insane. How can he think that this one would allow such a thing? He is barely two weeks old!"**

 **Kagome chewed her lip harder as she walked to him, sitting in his lap and purring gently as she kissed his chin. "I know… I…" she stopped, sighing. "I feel like we missed so much with him… I…"**

 **Sesshomaru looked down to her, purring softly as he lifted her chin with a clawed hand. "Forgive me, my love. I have not taken your feelings into consideration," he pulled her closer, purring deeply. "How are you my mate?" he asked softly.**

 **Kagome blushed, wiping her eyes as she sniffled. "I… I don't know how I feel." She rubbed her face into the warmth of his chest. "I feel like I have lost something… Even though I know he is here." She wiped her tear filled eyes.**

 **The demon lord purred gently as he kissed her forehead. "I know my love. I'm so sorry," he held her close, letting her cry into his chest. "Tell This One, my mate. Do you wish to have another pup?"**

 **Kagome looked to him, wide eyed.**

 **Sesshomaru smirked, watching her.**

 **Please review!**


	26. The Lord of West's Lady

**Father of the Moon**

 **I would like to thank my beta Harleypool**

 **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **Chapter 26: The Lord of West's Lady.**

Sesshomaru hissed, leaning down over his small mate's form. Her back was arched, her smooth, flawless skin pressed against his chest as his claws held her in place, hips moving roughly with a fiery need as her pants and cries filled the Lord of the West's room. She trembled against his hard body and he could hear the sheets ripping under her new claws. Her panting got harder. He could smell her end quickening with each thrust of his wide hips.

"...Who do you belong to..?" the demon lord's voice was dark, heavy and lustful as he panted in her ear.

Kagome whimpered, her body on fire as she bucked up to him, the Miko's cries of pleasure echoing in the stone walled room. Her hair was sprawled over her shoulders and back, clinging to her blood and sweat drenched skin. Her demon, her lover… Sesshomaru had never been this rough with her… and she felt that she would never want it any other way.

"...My … alpha..!" the miko cried in pleasure.

The demon lord growled deeply as her cry of his name echoed in the room loudly. His body caged her to the destroyed sheets below her quivering form as his hips moved so roughly his own body trembled from the intense pleasure and tightening of her core he receives with each thrust. Sesshomaru hissed, his grunts mingling with her cries and pants of her own pleasure as his movements became erratic, his own claws tightening in the mangled sheets.

The Miko's eyes closed as she cried out in pleasure, her body arching up, her body pressed to his as his large hand ran down her chest and settled on her waist, holding her roughly to himself as he followed her into ecstasy. He thrust his hips roughly, his eyes redder than blood as he threw his head back, a roar of pleasure leaving his lips as he exploded into her quivering body, her cries picked up as the force of his own release pulled one last pleasurable orgasm from her already trembling form.

Sesshomaru panted heavily, his body pulsing as his thrusts slowed. He gently laid her body on the silk sheets as she trembled, his own form lowering next to her, back to chest as he kissed his mark. His hips rolled against her as he panted through the last of his own release, making sure every drop of his essence filled her fertile womb.

"Mine," the demon lord proclaimed as he ran his tongue roughly against the bloody mark on her shoulder.

Blue eyes found his golden ones as his small mate looked to him, her satisfied pants music to his ears as he moved forward with one last thrust earning an erotic gasp from his tiny mate before he took her lips with a fiery passion that one can only expect when one is completely and absolutely in love.

 **~oOo~**

The demon lord looked down the long, hand carved table. Golden eyes softened as they fell upon his tiny mate and her gentle expression as she sipped her tea gracefully. A smile tugged at his usually emotionless face as he watched her, her cheeks still flushed from their morning mating.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself, the glows of her pleasurable morning still very present on her skin as she ate quietly. A soft purr left his lips as a clawed hand gently caressed her cheek lovingly, her blue eyes finding his own as a smile that would bring even his beast to its knees filled her lips as she looked at her mate.

Her cheeks flushed deeper as she nuzzled into the soft and loving touch of her mate. Her smaller hand moved to lay over his larger one as she licked her lips.

'Damn,' Sesshomaru cursed his deep desire for her. Why was it the smallest of motion of her licking her lips made him so hard he feared he would burst if she merely spoke his name.

The miko smiled as she purred softly, red cheeks flushing even more as her eyes glanced down to the very noticeable erection straining in his black hakama. Her body heated up as her own desire flooded him. The demon lord hissed to himself as his member pulsed roughly.

"Leave us."

It was a command that his son knew to instantly obey. Tatsuhiro was quick to escort his neko from the large dining room, the servants having already fled the room and hallways. The young prince chuckled as they fled the room just as the sound of shattering dishes was heard as his father cleared the table… Then the thud of his mother being pinned to said piece of furniture.

Rhiannon blushed deeply as she walked with him. Her cheeks darkening as the Lady of the West's cries of pleasure echoed the halls. Her eyes widened as her small form was lifted against the young lord's chest as he walked swiftly from the hall and out to the gardens, a blush on his cheeks as he set her down.

"My apologies," Tatsuhiro said as he looked to her. "They are not normally so… public with their affection," the demon prince helped her sit on a nearby marble bench.

The neko blushed looking down. "It is to be expected. My lady Is in heat," she replied as she looked up to him.

Tatsuhiro nodded as he sat beside her, watching her carefully.

Rhiannon smiled to him as she blushed deeper. "It is a compliment to her… To have a male desire you so, he can not bare to wait... It is the most desirable thing a mate can do; put their desire for their mate over even the reputation of gossip that has surely already filled your home."

The young lord chuckled nodding. "My father's love for my mother is uncomparable. I envy such love."

Rhiannon looked to him, biting her lip as she watched the cool wind flow through his silver hair. 'I could love you in such a way...'

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. The final

**Father of the Moon**

I would like to thank my beta Cupiecake

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 27: the final

Sesshomaru watches his son move as he spared with his teacher, his long hair pulled back as the wind blew through it. Golden eyes following every step the younger male made, watching his stature change as he spun, flipped and landed. It had been four years of hard training, lessons, and lectures. A smirk pulled on the lips of the western lord as he watched his son, his heir pin down the much larger dragon youkai.

Ryuoshi chuckles as he looks up to the panting youkai above him.

"That was a perfect attack," he sits up as Hiro laughs wiping his forehead of the sweat as he nods.

"Well I am perfect, did you expect anything less?" The western prince smiles looking up to the platform where his father sat. "Now if you will excuse me uncle, I need to speak to my father."

Ryuoshi smiles nodding as he bowed, turning to bow to the platform before leaving the prince and lord to speak.

Sesshomaru watched with intense eyes as his son approached his thrown, taking a sip of his sake he sighed. He knew what his son desired, Tatsuhiro had requested this every year that passed and he grew stronger.

The daiyoukai watched as his son bowed before him, he could see the nervousness in his eyes as he looks to him.

"Father." Hiro spoke, a smirk filling his lips as he looked up.

"Hn." The western lord replied watching him carefully as he stood, the wind taking his hair as he steps forward.

"Father, I have completed my training in only four years, I have done all of my lessons, and then some. I have traveled my lands beside you and learned how to care for my people.." the young prince bit his lip, a trait from his mother. "Will my father give is permission for this one to take his mate?"

Sesshomaru watched his son, standing gracefully as he runs his clawed hand through his hair as he steps down.

"No, you are not ready pup."

Tatsuhiro's eyes widen as he watched his father pass him, red filling his eyes as he growls standing.

"Why!? Have I not done all you have asked? Have I not proven myself worthy?" He yelled following his emotionless father.

Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder.

"You have proven nothing pup, you are just so impatient to rutt with your cat that you have failed every test I have given you."

The western prince growled as he watched his father resume walking. His fist clenching as he hisses.

"Is that what this is about father?! You don't want me to mate Rhiannon because of her breed?" The prince growled as he quickly follows his father.

The demon lord smirks listening to his son.

"Her breed is the least of my concerns pup, you have much to learn." Sesshomaru turns looking to his son.

"This one will find one more suitable for you to mate, someone more worthy of your status."

Tatsuhiro's eyes widen as he hisses charging his father, his sword out, eyes bleeding as the demon lord turns their blades clashing as he smirks.

"You would attack your own father over a female?" the demon lord tilts his head looking at his son.

Sesshomaru smirks spinning as he slams his son back roughly standing in his fighting stance as Tatsuhiro slides back. his anger apparent on his face as he growls charging again, the father and son's swords clashing as they fight.

Kagome chewed her lip nervously as she watched from her pups playroom, her hands softly sitting over her swollen stomach. Her blue eyes flow to the floor where her youngest pups played with the neko. She cupped her large belly sitting slowly as she watches them play.

The once miko knew that this was coming, the sound of their swords clashing loudly sent her nerves on edge. Though as she watched her mate and son fight she recalled the conversation she had with her mate the night before.

:flashback:

Sesshomaru stood at his large window, the night's darkness only lit by a few candles in the lord's room. His eyes focused on his son below as he walks slowly through the gardens, his intended female nuzzled into his side as they enjoyed a late night stroll.

"Will you give him permission tomorrow Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke softly as she lay in their bed, her small form curled up to his moko as she rested. The tiredness of her late pregnancy apparent on her face as the demon lord turned to her, his eyes softening.

"My son must earn the right to have his mate, he has not yet." The daiyoukai turns fully to the bed, walking up the platform to the raised mattress as he removed his kimono letting the cool silk fall to the ground as he laid beside her.

Kagome bit her lip snuggling into his chest as strong arms pull her to his broad form.

"He loves her Sesshomaru, and she loves him...he has done all you have asked. Is it not the time to give him what he desires?" She speaks softly as she purrs to him.

Sesshomaru chuckles as he runs his clawed down hand cupping her swollen stomach where his daughter grew.

"Soon my sweet, soon he will have all he desires." The demon lord purrs as he lifts her chin, her eyes meeting his as he kisses her softly. Her body flush to him as he deepens the kiss.

"As I have all I desire."

:end flashback:

Rhiannon stood as she looks to the window, her fear heavy as she watches the two large youkai battle. Her eyes finding Kagome's as she kneels nervously, her hands finding the ones of the woman she had come to see as her mother.

"They won't hurt each other will they, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled trying to hide her nervousness as she patted the Neko's hands softly.

"Do not be afraid Rhi, my mate would never harm Tatsuhiro. This is a test, and as long as he passes everything will be okay." She reassured.

The neko trembled as she nodded watching the fight.

Sesshomaru smirks wiping his lip of the blood trickling down his chin, Tatsuhiro had gotten a good hit on him. His little mate was right, his son was ready.

"You are weak pup, how do you intend to keep your mate safe if you cannot wield a blade properly?" The daiyoukai taunted his son as their blades clash again.

Tatsuhiro growls as he charges, sliding to a stop as he attacks his father again. Blades clashing before the demon lords sword fly's back from his hand, his back to the wall of his castle, and his son's sword at his throat.

"Finish it Tatsuhiro." His voice echoed out.

Tatsuhiros eyes widen as he looked to the blade on his father's throat, his crimson blood trickling down the blade as he pulled away.

"No." The young prince spoke sheathing his sword.

Sesshomaru chuckles watching the younger youkai before him.

"You are to much like your mother, pup. You have her kindness, her spirit, and her passion."

The demon prince looked to his father, confused for a moment.

The daiyokai smirks standing straight as he fixes his armor.

"My son you have proved to this Sesshomaru, your father, that the female is worthy to be your mate. You have proven yourself worthy of being my heir, so I Lord Sesshomaru, your father gives my blessing for you to take the neko as your mate."

Tatsuhiros eyes widen as he turns fully to his father, his fist uncurling as he smiles happily. In just a few steps having pulled his larger father into a tight hug.

Sesshomaru smiles softly hugging his son back as he purrs.

"Now my son, go and tell her the news, I know she has been waiting. Just as your mother has."

Tatsuhiro smiles nodding as he pulls away, bowing low to his father as he quickly makes his way to the play room.

Not very long after a smiles spread across the demon lords lips as the nekos squeal of excitement filled the air. He could smell her tears of excitement as he made a slow paced walk to his home.

Sesshomaru found himself thinking about his life these last 10 years, soon his heir would be mated and claiming his birthright. Tatsuhiro had surely passed him in power, what more could a father wish for? His golden eyes flow to the pink and purple flowers of the garden as his mind shifted to his Rin. His ward, not a child anymore but a woman, she had grown beautiful and it was not long before her hand had been asked for. Though he missed her excitement and her slightly to high-pitched squeal he knew she was happy with the fox kit. She had a family of her own now, many little feet running down her halls of the home he had given her as a wedding present.

Sesshomaru paused as the wind shifted, carrying his beloved mate's scent with it as she walks to him. A soft smile on her face as she raises her hand to his outstretched one.

"My mate." he spoke pulling her closer.

Kagome smiled as she nuzzled his chest softly, her blue eyes finding his as she giggles.

"You have made him very happy, Sesshomaru. You have made me very happy too."

The demon lord smiles as he takes her hand softly, placing it on his own arm as he leads her back to the house.

"Those words are what I live for my mate." He purrs looking to her as he walks.

The miko giggled as she watched him.

"Oh is that so?" She smiled pulling her hand from his as she playfully steps away from his larger form earning a raised eyebrow from her mate.

Sesshomaru watches her closely as she lets her longer kimono fall to the floor, removing her shoes as she steps forward with a playful grin. Her small hand gripping his long hair as she pulls him down to her lips, her other hand gripping him tightly as a deep moan leaves his lips.

"Chase me." She breathes into his ear before she takes off, her giggles filling the air as she runs into the maze of the garden

Sesshomaru smirks as he follows, his armor crashing to the grass below him as he gives her an unnecessary head start. In fact, it was pointless, the demon lord would catch her instantly. He would pin her to the grass and make her scream his name in pleasure, then he would do it again.

Kagome's squeal of surprise filled the gardens as her mate does just as he said, the sun setting over the western lands as her pants and cries for him fill the air.

His name leaving her lips as it forever will, her love for him so intense and deep a mere touch and the passion would overfill.

The lord of the west had searched for a mother and what he found was so much more Through his miko he learned to love, to be kind, to have patience. Through her youkai she learned to have passion again, to love and to cherish the small moments in life.

Sesshomaru, lord of the west stepped down 10 years later to travel the world with his mate. His thrown given to his heir, the young lord Tatsuhiro ruled with a fierce passion, and a smirk. He made his lands prosper and made his clan proud. His mate by his side as he conquers the world, but that's another story.

THE END.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N

I would like to thank everyone for their support and patience. I would like to thank my beta's Harelypool and Cupiecake for assisting me where I needed it the most.

3 3


End file.
